Swim With Me To The Edge
by can't.save.this.sinking.ship
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. Konoha High School's top swimmer, Sasuke Uchiha, stops outcast Naruto Uzumaki from doing something irreversable, and something beautiful comes to life between them. Will it last? AU fic, eventual Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Kaka/Iru.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Kayso, I'm back! muahaha, etc, etc.

First off, thanks to everyone who participated in the polls! It's always nice to get a gauge on what people want to read-- that way I can hopefully satisfy all your Sasu/Naru cravings and make everyone happy! To those of you who didn't vote, welp, I hope you like the story anyway!

Here's basically what I'm starting this from-- the top three choices were: AU Fic, Falling in love, and High School Fic... so, those are what I went with. I was kind of just sitting here staring at the screen, wondering about what I was going to do with that extremely common situation, and then.. BAM! this little plot bunny came to me. I really hope you all like it, because strangely, I already feel very good about it and its potential. I think it could end up being one of my best works, should the ideas keep flowing and the time to write keep being available to me. I hope you all think the same about the idea-- and if you don't, feel free to let me know! I can always incorporate peoples' suggestions and I usually take criticism well (unless the comments are just blatantly rude, and then I get to send meanie PM messages and call on my angry mob of fans to attack people.. :D)

Anyway, enough rambling, I'm just gonna get to the good stuff and hope you guys like it. (Is it odd that I'm kind of nervous about this one? Maybe it's cause I always end up liking the ones that aren't as popular.. whatevs. We'll see.)

Also, sorry that the beginning is kind of tedious. Gotta do that whole setting-up business. It gets better, I promise!

Enjoy, folks!

**Warnings:** cursing

**Pairings:** so far, Sasu/Naru; in the future, minor pairings: Kaka/Iru, Neji/Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, unfortunately.

-----------------------

It was a Saturday morning and the air was crisp.

Sasuke Uchiha tugged his jacket closer to his body to ward off the winter chill as he walked towards the gates of Konoha High School. It was Christmas Break, and he was headed to the school for some swim training. As the star swimmer of the Konoha High team, he was allowed full access to the school swimming pool throughout the break. He usually swam laps for about four hours, and then did weight training to cap off the workout. His friends and brother had lamented that he was supposed to be on _break, _but– as he'd told them several times– there was nothing he'd rather be doing than swimming.

It was a sort of drug for him. Swimming made him feel alive. The rush of the dive, the feeling of his body sliding into the water with natural ease, the power he felt underneath his hands and within his thighs as they propelled him through the abyss... everything about it set his veins alight with fire and life. Nothing else in his boring, structured existence came even close to giving him the same feeling.

So it was with a soft look gracing his normally hardened face that he pulled open the door to the gym and headed into the locker room to get changed for training. The expression immediately twisted into a scowl, though, when he noticed the other bag already tossed upon the bench in front of him.

Uzumaki.

Sighing, Sasuke threw his bag down next to the other boy's, purposefully throwing it too hard so that it knocked the ugly orange thing to the floor.

Naruto Uzumaki was also on the Konoha High swim team, and resident outcast of the highschool. No one talked to him; he was bullied daily. Even teachers kept a wide birth from the blond boy.

The reasons for the ostracization were shocking, but unfortunately very real.

The year before, his parents had been brutally murdered in their home. Naruto had been the prime suspect in the investigation, for he'd been at home at the time, and the murder weapons had his fingerprints upon them. For months, the boy had been held in custody, until another unknown suspect had cropped up during investigation– and now the police were toying with the idea that Naruto may have been framed by the latter, something that would unfortunately take a long time to prove.

Thus, with no end foreseeable in the near future, and with Naruto's young age– the court had decided they'd allow him to stay at school during the day, while at night he'd sleep at a juvenile detention center– an arrangement that would stay put until the verdict had been decided.

Needless to say, despite the evidence showing that Naruto might not have been involved after all, no one at school wanted anything to do with the Uzumaki boy. The only reason he was tolerated on the swim team was because their coach, Iruka Umino, had an unexplainable soft spot for the boy– and refused to kick him off even when the entire team petitioned for it.

No, the annoying little freak was on the team for good, despite the latter's effort to achieve the opposite result. And even though they'd finally stopped trying to get him off the team, he was still treated like dirt– he was forced to swim in his own lane during practice (the 'monster lane', as it was called), he wasn't cheered on at competition (in fact, he was often booed), and when he was unfortunate enough to not make it out of the locker room fast enough after practice, let's just say he didn't come out looking quite the same as beforehand.

Sasuke didn't often participate in the physical bullying– only on really bad days when he was in a sour mood and the idiot was so easy to take it out on– but he certainly didn't make any move to stop it. The truth was he really didn't care that much to take any action against it. The only thing he cared about was swimming; his family and friends were background noise, and Naruto Uzumaki might as well have been dirt on the bottom of his shoe– annoying, but entirely inconsequential in the scheme of things.

Sighing in irritation at the realization that he wouldn't be alone today, Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and then slipped off his sweatpants, revealing his toned body in all its glory to the empty room.

_I wonder if Coach gave him permission to come during break as well, _Sasuke mused as he opened up his bag, absently curious about it. _If not, I'll certainly let him know that this is _my _time, and he'd best not be encroaching upon it without permission to do so._

He slipped his dark red and white spandex suit over his muscled legs, then grabbed his cap and goggles and silently headed out towards the pool.

He stopped short when he suddenly caught sight of the Uzumaki boy, who was sitting facing away from Sasuke, his knees curled up to his chest.

His whole body was shaking. Sasuke could see his shoulders rise and fall with heaves.

Sobs, he realized, as he stealthily moved closer. The idiot was crying.

His heart did a very funny leap at the realization.

Ignoring it, he held his breath and stayed very still, something in him wanting to watch the other boy– preferably without being caught.

"No good... monster..." Naruto was mumbling, his voice rough and broken and _pained. _"They'll never believe you. Never..."

Sasuke bit his lip, nostrils flaring and stomach clenching with some unknown emotion.

"Your fault...all your fault..."

The boy's head fell forwards, and his hands reached up to pull at the messy blond locks. Sasuke could see the violent way the long fingers shook even from far away.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blond boy stood and wiped his eyes. Sasuke noticed that his tanned legs were wobbling dangerously underneath him.

Naruto whispered something very quietly then, and Sasuke thought it sounded suspiciously like, "This is what you deserve."

The next moment, with the grace and ease of a practiced, natural athlete, Naruto dove cleanly into the water.

Sasuke watched.

Naruto didn't swim back up.

------------------

For a moment, Sasuke simply continued to gaze at the water, at the ripples that radiated outwards as a result of Uzumaki's jump.

And then reality set in, and Sasuke realized that he was watching someone attempt suicide.

His heart thudded to a start in his chest, and his feet took off underneath him. Within moments, he was in the air, body arching gracefully in a dive before being enveloped in the water's silky embrace and rocketing towards the bottom of the pool.

As soon as he was underwater, Sasuke opened his eyes and grit his teeth against the sting of chlorine. Naruto was in front of him, face serene, body loose and lithe as he floated there.

Sasuke had the strange thought that the other boy looked rather beautiful in this complete, naked freedom.

Chalking the thought up to the shock of the situation, Sasuke waded quickly over to the other boy, slipping his arms around his waist as soon as he got to him and attempting to kick off the floor.

He didn't predict Uzumaki to still be conscious.

A body weakened by oxygen deprivation began to struggle wildly in his arms. Sasuke took a kick to a stomach and several scratches to the chest before managing to wrangle the wayward limbs in his grip and keep them still.

Turns out the action was unnecessary, for in the next moment, Naruto's entire body went limp against him in unconsciousness.

_Shit, _Sasuke inwardly cursed, eyes narrowing in irritation and, dare he say it, the slightest bit of panic.

Kicking upwards with legs honed from years of training, Sasuke quickly and efficiently brought he and the deadweight in his arms to the surface of the water. He sucked in air through his nose as soon as his head was above it, somehow managing to do so in a dignified way, then hauled Naruto's limp body with him towards the side of the pool. Once there, he maneuvered the blond's body effortlessly over the ledge, then followed in one limber movement.

"Uzumaki," he barked, leaning over the lifeless form. He reached a hand out and smacked Naruto's cheek– no reaction. "Damnit, you idiot, wake up!"

Sighing explosively in anxiety-tinged frustration, Sasuke began to shake the boy, hoping to stir any sort of consciousness.

No luck.

"Fucking _imbecile,_" Sasuke nearly shouted, shaking with anger and some other emotion he'd rather not explore at that moment. "Goddamn it!"

Gritting his teeth, and taking one calming breath, Sasuke lifted his hands– which were absolutely _not _trembling– and laid them out on Naruto's dripping chest (which, he noticed idly, was covered in bruises.)

He'd been a lifeguard for nearly every summer of his life since middle school– he'd learned how to give CPR so many times he could nearly recite the procedure. Never before had he had to do it on an actual person, however.

At the rare flaring of fear in his throat, typical Uchiha confidence swept through him like a warm balm; he latched onto it desperately, then began doing compressions upon the other boy's chest. He counted each of them out firmly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the moist mouth, where he breathed air– and hopefully life– back into the blond's body.

In the back of his mind, he thought it should have been a bit disturbing to have his mouth on another boy's, regardless of the situation, but firmly pushed the thought aside for later examination and instead focused upon what he was doing.

Luckily, it was only moments before Naruto's upper body jolted forwards and the boy began heaving with spluttering coughs. He twisted to the side as water forced its way from his chest out his mouth; his whole body convulsed for several long minutes, during which Sasuke sat silently and stared at him, face blank.

Groaning angrily, Naruto turned back towards Sasuke and snapped, "What the _fuck, _Uchiha?!"

"I just saved your life, and that's what you greet me with?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in irritation. He hid his still shaking hands behind his back.

Naruto reached up with weak hands and shoved his shoulders. "No one _asked _you to save me, you fucking bastard!"

Without thinking about it, Sasuke backhanded Naruto across the face, splitting the boys lip with his family ring he'd forgotten to take off and watching with a strange sort of fascination at the blood that dripped from the new wound.

When Naruto turned his head back from where it had whipped sideways, Sasuke was surprised at the fear in his eyes, and then, strangely– he felt guilt stir in his gut for putting it there. It was utterly foreign to him, and he went to get to his feet, mildly panicked.

Naruto stopped him with a look that would've broken any normal person's heart– taken it right out of their chest and split it in two.

Sasuke merely stared.

"You should've let me drown," Naruto whispered. Sasuke couldn't be sure the water dripping down his face was leftover from the pool, or tears. He didn't think it mattered at this point. "Goddamn you, Sasuke Uchiha, you should've let me _die._"

There was a long silence.

Sasuke fell back onto his knees. Something magnetic and purely separate from him drew his body forward, made him get close enough to the other boy that their chests were nearly touching. He matched the intense stare Naruto was giving him, black eyes sharp and fierce underneath his fall of soaked midnight hair. "I should have," he agreed, words slow and precise, with a voice that he refused to admit was trembling.

Naruto's face, of its own volition, twisted in grief and self-hatred at the words. "Then why–

"Because I couldn't."

At the words, Naruto's body went completely limp, drained of all energy and emotion. He fell against Sasuke, who tensed but did not move away.

"Thank you."

It was a whisper in the breeze. Sasuke couldn't be sure which one of them had said it.

Naruto shuddered once against him. "Don't leave me."

Sasuke said nothing. He raised his hand, and placed it on the back of Naruto's head.

It was enough.

---------------

And so began one of the oddest, most tumultuous friendships in the history of Konoha High School.

Eventually, it would grow to be something unlike anyone had ever seen.

---------------

**AN:** What'dya think? Let me know!

Much love~

CSTSS


	2. Those Funny Things Called Hormones

**AN:** Yay for inspiration! This chapter came to me ridiculously fast and I just couldn't wait to post it. The story concept seems to be garnering a good reception so far, which makes me very happy! I hope you all continue to like it. Any suggestions/critique are welcome! Thank you to those who reviewed so far. I appreciate it!

**BY THE WAY, SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION-- **Yesterday I was posting a revise of the prologue and accidently posted it as a second chapter-- sorry if anyone got the alert e-mail and was disappointed and/or confused about that! Hope this real chapter 2 meets all of your expectations and more!

OH, and I apologize for this brief but unfortunate phase of Sasu/Saku-- I PROMISE it will be brief. Sasuke's just trying to be a normal boy, and hasn't quite realized his preferences-- don't be too hard on him.

Enjoy~

**Pairings:** BRIEF Sasu/Saku, eventual Sasu/Naru; minor: Kaka/Iru, Neji/Kiba, Shika/Ino

**Warnings:** violence, cursing, a little bit of intimacy

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Bummer.

---------------------

_**One month later...**_

"What are you looking at, love?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of her boyfriend of a year's blank face.

Sasuke blinked, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Naruto, who'd just been shoved down the stairs for probably the hundredth time and was now laying sprawled against the unforgiving tile, grunting in pain. He turned from the sight and faced his girlfriend with cool eyes, muttering lowly, "Nothing. Just thinking, is all."

Her eyebrows furrowed, shrewd eyes trying to pierce his elusive ones. "Hm," she said noncommittally. "Penny for your thoughts, then?"

He rolled his eyes, and tried not to snap at her. "It's nothing, really," he replied, and it ended up monotone. _Good, _he thought, proud of the feat. _I don't need her mad at me again._

She bit her lip, wanting to say more but unsure if it was worth it.

"Leave him alone, Sakura," Ino said waspishly, taking her seat on the other side of Sasuke. "You're such a pest."

"I am not, bimbo," Sakura fired back, glaring at her simultaneous best friend and rival of several years.

"Puh-lease," Ino snorted, waving her hand in a dismissive manner as she began poking at her food. "It's written all over his face that he doesn't want to talk right now."

"Isn't it always, though?" Kiba quipped from beside Sakura, grinning at his joke.

Sasuke growled in his throat but said nothing. His eyes were still on Naruto. The boy was slowly making it to his feet, wincing more than usual. _Had he broken something? Twisted an ankle on the way down, perhaps?_

"...right, Sasuke?"

Smoothly, Sasuke returned his black eyes to Sakura's worried ones, and murmured in a low tone, "What was that, Saku? I must have missed it."

She seemed to melt right in front of him. Her hand reached out to touch his, and he obediently laced their fingers together, squeezing gently in reassurance. He was oblivious to the hot blue gaze watching him from across the room.

"I-it was nothing, babe," Sakura said, seeming to have completely forgotten her train of thought in the wake of Sasuke's ministrations.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, before pulling away from her and going back to his food– as well as his new favorite past-time: watching Naruto.

"Say, Sasuke," Kiba said, before he could begin his plan.

"What?" Sasuke nearly growled, turning cold black eyes on his friend.

Kiba, used to the treatment, did not react to the off-putting attitude. "Have you seen Neji?" he asked instead, eyes flaring a little in concern.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The two had been dating for years on end. It was something they both kept very quiet– although most people already knew about it anyway and didn't really mind (for one, because the school was fairly liberal, and for two, because Neji and Kiba were two of the most popular, well-liked guys in the school.)

Some people had it lucky.

Anyway, they were a good couple, he supposed– loyal to one another and very much in 'love'– but they fought constantly, and Sasuke was almost always put in the middle, regardless of how much he hated the position.

Sasuke shrugged at his friend, hoping to avoid the conversation, and replied simply, "Not since yesterday, no."

Kiba bit his lip, looking a bit worried, and as if he wanted to say more.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ino asked rather obnoxiously, but her eyes were kind.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, but he was glad someone had asked. "We had a bit of a fight," he replied, chewing on his lip in anxiety. "He wouldn't answer my calls last night and he didn't show up today."

"Neji Hyuuga, having a hissy fit?" Sakura asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Exactly," Kiba pointed out, eyebrows furrowing. "It's not like him. I'm worried."

"Don't be," Sasuke sighed, voice smooth and calm. He never could resist trying to help the other boy; no matter how much he claimed that his friends didn't matter to him, there was something in him that constantly wanted to protect them– something that had probably been awakened by the Uzumaki idiot... he shook off the thought and continued, "I'm sure it's nothing. If you're really that concerned, stop by his house after school and make sure everything's alright."

Kiba sighed, then nodded, looking a bit less anxious. "You're right," he murmured appreciatively. "That's what I'll do. I'm sure he's fine."

Problem smoothed over, the group began chatting again about various things; Shikamaru eventually joined at sat beside Ino, who smiled and leaned against him, before returning to gossiping with Sakura and the rest of the group about the newest scandal.

Sasuke, for his part, merely nodded and grunted at the right intervals, focus truly upon Naruto, who had limped over to the cafeteria line and was now being shoved around by a few larger, mean-looking seniors. Sasuke felt anger thrum underneath his skin at the sight, and gripped his fork harder, forcing himself for probably the millionth time in the last month not to get to his feet and stop it.

An administrator half-heartedly walked over and told the boys to leave Naruto alone. They smiled wickedly and agreed, then went back to what they'd been doing as soon as he walked away.

After a particularly nasty punch to the gut, Sasuke was nearly on his feet in protest. But then Naruto yanked himself out of the boys grip and took off running– well, hobbling quickly– towards the bathrooms; Sasuke heard the group of seniors erupt in laughter and then he finally did get up.

"S-Sasuke? Love? Everything alright?" Sakura asked, seeing her boyfriend's face twisted in anger.

"Yes," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. "I'll be right back. Please excuse me."

He stiffly walked up the stairs and barely restrained himself from walking over to the cafeteria line to punch the stupid grins off of each of their smug faces. Instead, he forced himself to head over to the bathrooms, heart thudding with some sharp emotion as he opened the door and slipped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the sound of coughing coming from the farthest stall. A small glance underneath it found bright orange shoes, and Sasuke knew he'd discovered Naruto. A few quick looks under the rest of the stalls, and Sasuke sighed in relief at the fact that they were alone.

He walked to the stall door and knocked softly. "Naruto?" he called, voice surprisingly gentle. "Open up, it's me."

After a moment, the door opened, revealing Naruto's blotchy face and wide, frightened blue eyes.

Sasuke's face softened imperceptibly, and he pushed Naruto backwards so he could join him in the stall. Closing the door softly behind him, he 'oofed' as Naruto immediately fell against him, body trembling minutely.

"You alright?" he sighed, bringing a hand up to rest it on his friend's back.

Naruto nodded mutely against him, blond hair tickling his neck. He burrowed closer, fingers clutching at Sasuke's shirt with a desperate sort of tremor to their hold.

Naruto had been rather clingy ever since the pool incident; Sasuke figured it was because he hadn't had a kind human touch in over a year, and now that he'd finally found someone who didn't mind– who _tolerated, _he hastily corrected himself_–_ the contact; he clung to him like a lifeline.

By now Sasuke had pretty much gotten used to all the physical contact with the other boy. After all, he'd managed to keep a girlfriend for over a year now, so he knew how to be physical with someone.

Not that he touched Naruto the same way he would touch a girlfriend, of course.

Anyway, ever since that day the two had gradually gotten closer in general. They would secretly meet up at various places in the school during the day, and after practice Naruto would often come over to his house before he had to head over to the center for sleep.

At first, Sasuke had only helped patch him up, and they'd talked very little. As the days had progressed, however, they'd begun to talk more– and while they certainly couldn't be considered 'friends', things were definitely growing to that point.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that.

A pained mumble from Naruto brought him out of his reverie, and he gently pushed the boys shoulders back so he could look at his face. "Did you say something?" he asked, peering at him.

Naruto's blue eyes avoided Sasuke's. "It was nothing," he murmured.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he tipped the boy's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "Tell me," he said, quietly but firmly.

Naruto sighed, irritated, knowing he couldn't win. "I said," he began softly, "that I wish we could be like this, outside of here."

Sasuke felt himself tense in panic, and his arms immediately dropped to his sides. "Naruto," he said, head shaking back and forth negatively. "You know that this isn't– that we're not–

"I know, I know," Naruto hurried to interrupt, expression terrified with a nearly imperceptible tinge of bitterness. He stepped forward, unable to help the small yelp at the pain in his ankle, and began speaking again, voice slightly rushed, "I know, Sasuke. I know we're not friends. We're not anything. I should be grateful for what you're giving me, instead of asking for more. Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Just don't lea–

"Calm down, idiot," Sasuke sighed, running a tired hand over his face before meeting Naruto's eyes once again. "I'm not going to leave you. Just..." he sighed again, "...don't expect so much, okay?"

Naruto nodded rapidly, eyes worried and so, so blue. "Alright," he whispered.

"Good," Sasuke said, returning the nod, approval in his relieved eyes.

There was a small moment of silence.

Sasuke glanced down to Naruto's leg, which he was holding up slightly so as not to put his weight on it. "Let me see your ankle," he murmured, gesturing to it.

"O-oh," Naruto said, a little startled. "You don't want to wait until tonight?"

The familiarity in his tone made Sasuke a little uncomfortable. He suddenly had the odd thought that he was leading Naruto on. He didn't want to be friends– and yet the boy spent hours at his house every night?

Shaking the strange feeling off, Sasuke responded, "Do _you _want to walk on it the rest of the day like that?"

"It's not like I've never gone through school with injuries before," Naruto said, easily brushing it off. Sasuke thought it was rather sad that he said it with such nonchalance. "Besides," he continued, eyes mirthful, "It's not like you can do anything about it now. Or do you carry a first-aid kit with you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned, but his smile quickly turned to a grimace when they both heard the bathroom door open.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered, realizing that both of their feet could easily be seen. He nimbly moved towards the toilet, silently put the top down, then crouched on top of it.

Naruto, for his part, stayed where he was, biting his lip in fear. Everyone had seen him come into the bathroom– and he had no doubt that the previous awful experiences he'd had within these walls were about to be repeated.

Seeing the boy tense in obvious fright, Sasuke hurriedly mouthed, "Naruto, come here."

Naruto hobbled over to him, trying to be silent, and tensed in surprise when Sasuke's arms wound around his waist, bringing him into the other boy's warmth. "Sasuke, what...?"

"Now you at least look like you're not trying to hide, but actually... you know..." Sasuke whispered amusedly into his ear.

"O-oh," Naruto murmured back, realizing that the position _did _put his feet directly in front of the urinal, so that it appeared as if he was doing his business rather than simply holing up in one of the stalls to avoid contact with bullies. Smiling at the boy's cleverness and feeling the fear dissipate in the wake of the comfort the other boy brought him, he relaxed into his grip and allowed his breathing to calm.

He barely restrained a yelp when he felt deft fingers on his zipper, and clutched at Sasuke's shoulders in his surprise.

"Shh," Sasuke murmured. His eyes were glittering in amusement, and the smirk on his face was damn near _devilish. _He leaned forwards, and their lips were nearly touching. "Pull your zipper down then back up," he whispered, gaze flickering over Naruto's face, for some reason ending up on his lips. "Then flush."

Naruto closed his eyes, felt Sasuke's breath on his mouth, and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He reached downwards; his fingers brushed over Sasuke's, which were cool and smooth to the touch. Trying to breathe normally, he slowly pulled the zipper down, then waited a few moments. Their noses bumped, and Naruto's eyes opened a little, meeting Sasuke's deep black ones and shuddering at the intensity there.

Sasuke's mouth quirked, amused at how flustered the other boy looked; then, after a long moment, during which he figured that Naruto had forgotten what he was doing, he reached down and slowly pulled the zipper back up.

Naruto shivered, falling forwards against the other boy and burying his nose against the strong, pale neck, completely overwhelmed with feeling.

Sasuke turned his head so that his mouth was against the thick blonde locks and murmured thickly, "Don't forget to flush, Uzumaki."

At the rush of breath that ghosted across his ear, Naruto shivered and licked his lips, which had long since gone dry from his quick breathing.

Sasuke stiffened in surprised pleasure as the blond's tongue brushed along his neck by accident; his grip tightened on the other boy as he felt sudden, unexpected arousal thud through his veins.

With a hand he tried to stop from shaking with desire, Naruto untangled his fingers from Sasuke's shirt, and reached out towards the toilet handle. In the process, he brought his face even closer to Sasuke's, who licked his own lips and tried to hide his shuddering breaths.

After what seemed like an eternity, the nearly violent sound of rushing water filled the room, knocking them both out of their reveries.

And, it seemed, knocking whoever was outside out of theirs'.

"Finally gonna come out here, Uzumaki?" came a low demand from outside the stall door.

Naruto's body stiffened in fear.

Arousal on both their parts gone as quickly as it arrived, Sasuke tightened his hold on the other boy and said quietly but firmly, "Stay calm. Leave the stall and don't say a word to them. Get out as quickly as you can. The bell will be ringing any second; you'll be lost in the crowd as soon as it does."

Naruto began to tremble. He'd never really told Sasuke what made him so skittish about this particular bathroom, but it was obvious it had been something heinous judging from his current behavior.

"You coming, freak? Or are you trying to hide from us like the little coward you are?"

Going against his better judgement, Sasuke murmured fiercely, "I'm right here. If things get out of hand...I'll stop it, Naruto."

Shocked, Naruto pulled back, eyes seeming to ask, _Really? You'd do that for me? Risk your reputation, just to protect me?_

Sasuke nodded, avoiding the piercing gaze, and pushed the other boy away from him. "Go," he mouthed. Naruto turned, and Sasuke caught his arm. "Be careful."

Naruto nodded, reluctantly pulling away, eyes so, _so _grateful; then he turned towards the door, took a breath, and pushed it open.

He should've been prepared for the fist to the gut, but it still took him by surprise. He bent double, coughing, but forced himself to stumble forwards. _Get to the door, Naruto. Get out as quickly as possible._

"Where are you running off to, murderer?"

The word hit him as hard as it always did, sucking the air out of his lungs and stopping his heart in his chest. The moment of hesitation the insult caused was the worst thing Naruto could've allowed to happen.

He felt the back of his shirt be yanked; heard it rip under he onslaught. He stumbled backwards and gasped in pain as his lower back slammed into the corner of the bathroom counter. Crumpling to his knees, he looked up to see the same three boys that had been tormenting him outside staring down at him, eyes feral with anger.

_Oh, God. You've got to get out of here, Naruto._

He tried to crawl between two of them, but a kick to his side had him on the ground gasping, pain thundering through him.

_Sasuke–_

Right as he thought the name, there was a sudden sound from the stall Sasuke was still hiding in, as if the boy had banged a fist on the wall.

All three boys' heads turned towards the sound.

Naruto took the mere second of distraction and scrambled to his feet, breath caught in his throat, taking off towards the door as fast as he could.

The boys, realizing the trick, lunged for him, grabbing at his hair; his clothes– but Naruto was surprisingly quick, and before he knew it he was stumbling through the threshold, shirt torn and ankle _throbbing_– but _safe. _

The bell rang as soon as he was out, and he sighed in relief as the halls began flooding with people.

_Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you._

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sasuke strolled into his last period class with his usual cool confidence, melting nearly every girl's heart in the room.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the looks he was getting, and cleared her throat loudly. "Sasuke, love, over here," she called, waving her hand at him.

Sasuke's eyes were somewhere else, however. Naruto's blue gaze caught his and held; the familiar eyes were filled with simultaneous guilt and gratefulness; they seemed to ask, _Are you alright? Did they hurt you? _while clearly saying, _I could never thank you enough for what you did._

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he gave a tiny shake of his head, trying to communicate that he was alright, and that it was no problem. He had the abrupt wish that he could just go, sit next to the boy, and tell him these things without trying to communicate it through body language.

The disturbing thought was gone as quickly as it had come, and after a moment he made his way over to Sakura, who was peering at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Who were you looking at?" she demanded as soon as he sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly, easily feigning ignorance.

She seemed to deflate a little. "Oh, well, you just didn't look over here when I called for you so I thought..." She trailed off, uncertain.

His lips quirked in a smirk. "Forgive me, love," he said soothingly. "I'm just a little tired, is all. I must've zoned out for a moment."

Her eyes softened; the love there was clear and poignant. "It's alright. My mistake."

She leaned over to give him a kiss, and Sasuke had the abrupt image of Naruto's lips, trembling and moist, inches from his own.

He flinched away from her, heart thudding in shock and adrenalin.

She looked hurt. "Sasuke, what...?"

"Sorry, it's–

"Hello, class," Kakashi Hatake, resident lazy history teacher, interrupted as he strolled into the room.

Sasuke, unduly relieved, turned towards the front of the class, offering Sakura an apologetic look before doing so.

She 'hmphed' and did the same.

Sasuke had a feeling she wasn't going to let go of that one for a while.

He was so busy thinking of ways to excuse his behavior that he didn't notice the vaguely satisfied, bemused-looking grin being worn by one Naruto Uzumaki from the corner of the room.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Halfway through class, Iruka got on the loudspeaker and announced that swim practice was cancelled due to the incoming storm and tornado warning coming through that night. The coach ended the announcement with a chilling warning that the team had better be prepared for a harder practice the next day to make up for the cancellation.

Kakashi's face was fond when Iruka's voice cut out, prompting several bouts of teasing from his students.

He and Iruka lived together and had been a couple for several years. While Iruka was adamant about keeping the relationship quiet and not participating in PDA, Kakashi simply didn't care enough about what other people thought of him, and was constantly teasing the other man and practically molesting him when they were in public. The students didn't mind, and only protested when the white-haired man would make comments about he and Iruka's 'very healthy' sex life.

"He's adorable when he's being stern, isn't he?" Kakashi sighed, smirking widely and rather lewdly.

"Gross, Kakashi," Kiba complained, shaking his head in amusement.

All of his students called Kakashi by his first name; after all, he wasn't an old man, and he refused to be referred to as 'Mr. Hatake' (unless he and Iruka were roleplaying of course, and then it was just fine...)

"You love it, Kiba," Ino teased, earning herself a sharp jab in the shoulder. "Ow, that hurt, you mangy mutt!"

She often teased the boy because of his scruffy look and rabid love of dogs, much to the other's chagrin.

Angrily, he fired back, "You deserved it, you bi–

"Now, now, kids," Kakashi said lazily, interrupting the impending fight. "Play nice."

Glaring and grumbling, the two sighed explosively and turned away from one another, dramatically agreeing to be silent.

Sasuke watched the display with a vaguely amused look on his face, secretly relieved that Kiba was acting normally again; he never liked it when the other boy was all mopey after problems with Neji.

Sakura nudged him as the class got going again, and he looked over to her in question.

"No practice– can I come over?" she mouthed, eyes guarded, obviously still angry but wanting to talk it out.

He bit his lip, looking up and catching Naruto's gaze; there was a questioning look in those blue eyes, and it was clear he'd been planning on asking the same thing.

_Shit, _Sasuke thought.

It should've been a no-brainer. Both his girlfriend and his non-friend-who-he-was-for some-reason-helping-out wanted to come over to his house– it should've been an obvious choice.

So why did he find himself in such indecision?

Naruto interpreted his hesitation as a negative answer, and the dull look that ghosted over his normally bright eyes made Sasuke's heart thud uncomfortably in his chest.

"..suke? Can I?"

She was whispering now, voice sharp.

He sighed and turned back to her, resolving to make it up to Naruto later.

_You don't owe him anything, _said a surprised voice in his head, which he tried his best to ignore.

"Yes," he mouthed back to her, not meeting her eyes.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang. Watching the lifeless way Naruto trudged out of the classroom, Sasuke had the sure thought:

_This is going to be a long, _long_ night._

_------------------_

**AN:** Bet ya never thought you'd read that kind of scene in the setting of a high school bathroom, now didya? xD That's hormones, for ya!

Hope you liked the chappy; reviews are very much appreciated!

Much love~

CSTSS


	3. Warmth

**AN:** Wow, I just cannot stop writing this story! It's grabbed me with its teeth and won't seem to let go haha (which is definitely a good thing! inspiration is yayy). Unfortunately, though, this next week I won't be able to write a lot, because I'm moving out of my house, but I'm hoping to get an update out anyway. If I don't, I'm very sorry-- I promise I'll make it up to you with a long chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters with advice, critique, and praise. I've tried to add more elements to this chapter that some people found lacking, and I hope all of you are happy with the changes.

Oh, and before you start this chapter, I'd like to again say PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE SASU/SAKU. I know your stomachs are roiling and you're raring for the Sasu/Naru, but be patient-- it WILL happen.

With that said, enjoy my loves~

**Warnings: **kakashi being perverse, naruto being an idiot, cursing.. the usual.

**Pairings:** BRIEF Sasu/Saku, eventual Sasu/Naru, minor: Kaka/Iru, Neji/Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine.

----------------------

"Neji!" Kiba gasped, eyes widening as he caught sight of his boyfriend, who was standing calm and aloof by the front doors of the school in the midst of the last-bell-rush of students. Kiba glanced to his surrounding group of friends and hurriedly pointed the other boy out, immediately prompting them all to get up and move as one towards the lone figure.

The group of them had generally always stuck together; they'd grown up together; been with one another practically since they'd been born– and thus they knew each other inside and out; could predict every movement, finish every sentence. With one look, they could communicate the world to each other, and it would be correctly interpreted.

Kiba was glad for that dynamic of their relationship; he was a fairly dependent person, and often needed to rely upon his friends when confronting certain situations, this definitely being one of them. He was upset with Neji of course for not answering his calls and for making him worry– but he was also vaguely terrified that he was about to get dumped, considering how vicious their fight had been the night before. He just hoped that everything would be alright between them, and prayed that having his friends with him would make it easier to face the situation.

Finally, they made it to Neji, and Kiba barely held in a gasp as he took in his appearance– he had a nasty black eye, covering nearly the entire left side of his face, and there was a bandage around his upper arm that was stained red with blood.

"N-Neji," he breathed, eyes wide with fright, the stupid fight immediately gone from his mind. He hurried to the other boy, reaching out to carefully cup his face, fingers trembling in shock. "W-what _happened_ to you?"

"That bad, hm?" Neji asked, voice low, a balm to Kiba's frazzled nerves. He reached up with a small wince and put strong hands on Kiba's forearms, rubbing the skin there soothingly. "I'm alright, angel," he murmured. "Relax."

The pet name they usually only used in private made Kiba's whole body shudder once, then relax. Neji often referred to Kiba as his savior, his 'angel', because at the beginning of their relationship four years prior, the latter had brought Neji out of a deep depression caused by his father dying of cancer. It was something Neji was deeply grateful for, and always made certain to make clear to his boyfriend, namely through the use of the nickname.

Tearing his eyes away from Kiba's at least less tense face, Neji looked up to the others and inclined his head towards the courtyard, where it was less crowded and they could talk in private. Immediately understanding, the group made their way over to the outside area, wincing a little as the cold air bit into their bodies.

When they were all settled around and on top of their usual ledge, all eyes settled on Neji, asking for an explanation.

"I first want to apologize if any of you were worried about my whereabouts this past day," the long-haired boy began, voice quiet and eloquent, as always. His eyes were on Kiba, who he knew for a fact had been worried sick the entire time.

"It's okay," his boyfriend whispered. His eyes were still wide and frightened, gaze upon Neji's arm, bleeding underneath its bandage.

Neji gave him a reassuring look, then calmly continued, "Last night, someone broke into my house."

"_What?_" the group collectively gasped.

Neji put up a hand for silence. "I'm alright," he murmured. He gestured, a little sheepishly, to his injuries, and continued, "He had a gun with him; he tried to knock me out with the hilt, but I attempted to dodge and it hit me in the face instead of the back of my head. One bullet also grazed my arm before I managed to get out of the window."

"A _g-gun_?" Kiba asked, still stuck on that, voice shaking in surprise.

Neji nodded. "Yes. Luckily, Mother was at a business meeting, so she was not in danger."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Ino asked.

"I couldn't see his face," Neji denied. "He was wearing a mask of some sort, and was wearing all black clothing."

There was a small moment of silence.

"So, what ended up happening? Did you call the police?" Sakura asked, worry clear in her tone.

"Yes," Neji affirmed. "Unfortunately, the man was gone by the time they got there. They were investigating all night, which is why I couldn't call anyone to let them know what was going on."

"And have they found anything?" Sasuke asked, expression blank but for the anger stirring in his eyes.

Neji shook his head. "Not yet. They're still looking into it, but they finally let me go so that I could let everyone know the situation. I told them my friends would be very... concerned... if they didn't find out anything soon."

_Especially you, _Neji thought, turning to Kiba with an apologetic expression on his face.

He was utterly surprised to see wetness welling up in the familiar black eyes.

"Hey now," he quickly murmured, voice gentle and soft, heart squeezing at the sight. He immediately went to the boy, and Kiba fell against his chest, shaking as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm fine, Kiba, really," Neji whispered into his hair, stroking down the boy's back. "Sh, calm down..."

The others looked at them, eyes fond and sad at the same time. They all knew Kiba, and knew he was probably blaming himself for their stupid fight, and coming up with all sorts of horrible 'what ifs' inside his mind. The two were not usually affectionate in public, but after such a frightening ordeal, it seemed both could care less about all the people around them. In that moment, all that mattered was each other.

"I'm so sorry," Kiba gasped against Neji's neck, clutching at the boy's shirt.

"Why are you apologizing?" Neji asked, kissing Kiba's hair and trying to soothe him.

"W-what I said, before I hung up, I didn't mean it Neji, I–

"I know that, Kiba," Neji gently interrupted. "It was in the heat of the moment. I completely understand."

Kiba, known for his short temper, had ended the phone call with a near deafening, 'Since you obviously could care less about this relationship, then why should we even bother!? I'm _done _with this and I'm done with _you_,you selfish asshole!'

He'd hung up on Neji before the boy had even had a chance to reply– and as Neji had been calling him back, he'd heard the intruder. After that, everything had gone haywire, and he hadn't had a chance to send the boy so much as a text message to tell him he was sorry for not answering his dozens of calls, and that everything was alright.

Kiba must've been beside himself with fear and guilt.

Neji held him tighter, breathing in the familiar scent of his hair, feeling the press of quivering lips against his neck and reveling in the sensations. "It's fine, angel, really," he murmured gently. "Already forgotten."

Kiba certainly hadn't forgotten it yet, and replied fervently, "What if that had been the l-last thing–the last thing I said to you? Oh, God, I couldn't bear it, if you–if you'd d-died, not knowing how much I– how much I _l-l–_"

"Kiba, Kiba," Neji stopped him, pushing the boy back so he could cradle his anxious, all-too-pale face in his hands and look him in the eyes. "Don't do this to yourself. I'm _fine. _No more 'what if's, alright? It's over, I'm right here, and I love you. Okay?"

Kiba's lips quivered. He leaned forward and pressed a trembling, chaste kiss onto Neji's mouth, then tucked his head underneath the other boy's chin. "I love you too, Neji," he whispered hoarsely. "So much."

For a few long moments, Neji simply held him and stroked his back, supremely relieved when the shaking gradually began to slow. Glad that the other boy seemed to be calming, but still knowing that he needed the physical contact, Neji kept his arms firmly around him and turned his eyes upward towards the rest of the group, who looked solemn and vaguely frightened where they were standing around him.

The silence was thick and tense.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Sakura finally broke it with the soft question.

Neji's eyes warmed at the concern. "I was hoping they'd be finished gleaning evidence from my house by tonight, but chances are Mother and myself will be staying at a hotel."

At that, Kiba started. He pulled back a little and protested, "You don't have to pay for a hotel– you know we have room at our house; you both could stay with us."

Neji looked a little uncomfortable, though his eyes were still warm. "Kiba, I don't want to impose..."

"You wouldn't be," Kiba said, shaking his head. "I mean, if you want, I can ask my parents for permission– but I'm sure it'll be fine. They love you."

Neji still looked unsure, so Kiba bit his lip and murmured, "Please, Neji. I don't want to be without you tonight."

Neji sighed and tucked a thick lock of hair behind the boy's ear. "Alright," he said, smirking fondly. "You win."

Kiba offered a vaguely tremulous smile in return, and pressed himself against Neji once again, sighing softly at the warmth and security he felt in the other boy's hold.

"Well, now that that's settled," Ino said briskly after a moment, getting to her feet. "I'm afraid I have to get home. I'm babysitting the brats tonight."

Once or twice a week, Ino babysitted a group of children– Konohamuru, Udon, and Moegi, the 'Konohamuru Ninja Squad', as they called themselves– and they were often quite the handful; but Ino was more than willing to get the paycheck for new clothes and the like.

"Alright," Neji said softly. "Bye, Ino."

The rest of them chorused the same thing, and then the blonde girl was off, Shikamaru in tow.

"I think Sasuke and I will take our leave now too," Sakura said regretfully, the unspoken words being, _We have some things we need to talk about._

Sasuke inwardly winced, but said smoothly, "I hope the police find the culprit, Neji. Keep us posted."

"I will," Neji agreed.

The two took their leave, and then the rest of the group slowly filtered out one by one, eventually leaving Neji and Kiba together with a few straggler students milling about around them.

Neji pulled back from the other boy, ghosting his fingers across Kiba's cheek, landing just underneath his chin, where he tilted his face up so that he could give him a tender kiss. "I'm sorry I worried you," he murmured against the other boy's lips.

"It's fine," Kiba dismissed, eyes bright. His lips quirked in a smile. "Already forgotten."

Neji smiled bemusedly. "Let's go to your house," he said softly, thumbs moving across Kiba's cheeks, just underneath his eyes, brushing off any wetness lingering there. "We can ask your parents if they'd be alright with us staying over."

"Kay," Kiba agreed, oddly breathless. He looked down, then back up, gaze intense. "I love you, Neji."

Neji kissed him again, slow and heady. "I love you too."

It was a long time before they left each other's embrace.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"I can't believe that happened," Sakura said, shaking her head in disbelief as she climbed into the passenger seat of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke turned the key and muttered, "Yeah. It's pretty crazy."

"Poor Kiba," Sakura murmured, strapping on her seatbelt. "He looked so terrified."

"Hn," Sasuke responded. He did feel bad for the boy– but he also hoped that perhaps this episode would prompt Kiba to be less temperamental and to stop starting petty fights with his boyfriend that really meant nothing in the scheme of things.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sakura asked, worried for her friend.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. He's not weak. He's just shaken up a bit."

"It doesn't make you weak if you're affected by something bad happening to a loved one, Sasuke," Sakura snapped, eyes narrowing.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Hn."

After a moment of silence, Sakura said softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Sasuke gave a small sigh. She really was a sweet girl, and one of his closest friends. He knew he wasn't as kind to her as he should've been, and although that fact didn't really irk him as much as it should have, he knew he should at least _try _and correct it.

He reached over and caught her hand in his, lacing their fingers together in between the two seats. "It's fine," he said, as warmly as he could manage. It came out low and monotone, but it was better than angry, and for that he was thankful.

She bit her lip and looked out the window, obviously upset. "Okay," she murmured.

They were silent for the rest of the ride. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to feel guilty.

He thought back to the way a mere dulling of Naruto's eyes made his heart nearly burst, and felt distinctly uncomfortable at the obviousness of the discrepancy.

Sighing, and forcibly pushing the thought away, he pulled up to his house and parked; then two of them got out and trudged silently to the house. Once inside, Sasuke's parents greeted Sakura before retreated off to their respective offices. Itachi was out working, leaving the two of them alone and awkward in the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sasuke asked politely, not meeting his girlfriend's eyes.

"Sure," she said softly. "Just some water, please."

He went and got her a glass, trying not to think about the impending conversation.

"Thank you," she murmured as soon as he got back, taking the glass and sipping it daintily, still standing up.

"Sit down, Saku," he said gently, guiding her to the couch, where he sat beside her, far away enough to look her in the eyes but not too far as to seem intentional.

The pink-haired girl bit her lip, and looked down at her lap, where she was holding the glass of water with shaking hands. After a moment, she sighed and placed it on the table, then turned back to her boyfriend.

"Something's different between us," she began bluntly, green gaze intense.

Sasuke shifted, but kept his face carefully blank. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

Her eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what I mean, Sasuke."

He barely resisted the strange, childish urge to roll his eyes. "I don't want to play this guessing game with you, Sakura," he replied, a bit irritated. "If there's something you want to discuss, then come right out with it."

She sighed, and quite suddenly, all of the anger was gone, leaving the perfect, poignant picture of sadness in its wake. Sasuke felt the beginnings of guilt stir in his gut. "I don't know exactly what it is, Sasuke," she murmured, shaking her head and looking down at her hands. "I just feel like we've been drifting apart these past few weeks. We bicker more often; you flinch away from me..."

"That only happened once," Sasuke said in his defense.

She gave him a derisive look, and he quieted immediately. "Look, it's just..." She heaved another sigh, and looked back up at him, eyes suspiciously bright under her fall of pink hair. "I love you, Sasuke, I really do," her voice broke, and she cleared her throat, looking embarrassed and sad. "I mean, I want– I want to be with you, forever. This isn't some–some silly high school romance to me. And...to be honest, it feels like that's all it is to you."

She stopped and looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

The words hit Sasuke hard, and not in the way she probably hoped for them to.

They hit hard, because they were true.

It wasn't that he felt nothing for the girl, but the fact was, he saw their relationship as merely a staple of high school and as a necessary route to take in order to gain respect from his family and peers. And it wasn't like he was forcing himself to be with her or anything– their relationship was relatively pleasant, and the pros of it usually outweighed the cons, and plus...

He sighed. Halfway through his usual reasoning, he realized that that in itself was a telling sign: the reasoning, the constant analyzing, the weighing of options before any action... that's not what 'love' was about, at least according to any person he'd ever talked to about it. Love was spontaneous, reckless– a thoughtless, uninhibited process that involved very little reasoning and a hell of a lot more _doing._

Images of his bathroom tryst with Naruto and his reckless promise to help him escape no matter what the risk was to his reputation whisked through his mind, and he sighed, tired and frustrated with the entire situation.

By the time he looked back up to Sakura, her eyes were wet and she was biting her lip, as if trying to quell the tears.

Sasuke felt like an ass. "Sakura..." he muttered, voice soft and hesitant.

"Don't, Sasuke," she said, surprisingly firmly. "Don't open your mouth just to tell me something that you don't mean."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't assume you know what I do or don't mean, Sakura."

She sighed and shook her head, wiping her eyes angrily. "See what I mean, Sasuke? All we do is bicker. It didn't..." her voice softened, all hurt and resignation. "It didn't used to be this way."

Sasuke bit his lip, unable to deny the truth in her words. "I know. I know. I'm... sorry."

It sounded so final. She looked up, moist eyes wide. "That doesn't mean– that doesn't mean that I want to give up, Sasuke!"

A little startled at her vehemence, he managed to stutter, "O-oh?"

She scooted closer to him and took his hands in her shaking ones. "We haven't stayed together for over a year to break up over something so stupid! I won't let that happen, Sasuke, I refuse to!"

Sasuke tried to avoid her eyes, but they could be so piercing. He wasn't sure what to say. A part of him had almost wanted... no, he fervently pushed the thought away. "Well, good," he said stiffly, squeezing her hands. "I'm glad you're willing to work this out."

"Of course I am, Sasuke," she replied fiercely. "After all, every couple has their ups and downs. I mean, look at Neji and Kiba. They fight constantly but their bond is one of the strongest I've ever seen."

Her eyes were so _hopeful, _so _certain _of their own love and its similarity to the other couples'. Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell her that he'd never known anything like what Kiba and Neji had– had never once experienced that kind of love.

Evidently, Sakura thought _she _had. With him.

"Hn," was all he could think to say.

She bit her lip, breathing hard from her outburst and the adrenalin of the situation in general. "You agree, don't you?" she asked softly, peering into his familiar black eyes. "That we shouldn't give up?"

_You could get out of this right now._

Sasuke closed his eyes against the nagging voice in his head, and said through gritted teeth, "Yes, I agree. I want to make this work."

It sounded flat even to his own ears, but her eyes warmed, and her whole body relaxed. "I know we can fix this, Sasuke, whatever it is," she murmured, leaning into him. "I'm not going to give up on you. I'm determined. There's nothing that's going to get in the way of us being together."

As she settled herself against his chest, content and relieved, Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto's dull gaze, and wondered where he was and what he was doing at that moment.

He had the bizarre thought that whatever it was, it better not have been better than being with him.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Hello, Umino and Hatake residence, Iruka speaking," Iruka answered lazily, batting at his lover's hands as they wound around his waist.

Kakashi bit at the soft expanse of neck, smirking in satisfaction when Iruka shivered in his arms.

"What?...ah...yes, yes he's one of my swimmers..._what_? a _bullet wound_? How bad?"

At the mention of 'bullet wound', Kakashi immediately pulled away, eyeing Iruka with concern and curiosity.

Iruka waved his hand at him, indicating he would tell him in a moment, and continued, "Well, he usually has practice every day of the school week, and Neji is one of the ones who trains on the weekend as well. ...Yes, he is....Well, how long until he can practice again?...three _weeks_?!"

"Easy, tiger," Kakashi murmured, figuring out the gist of the problem and lifting his hands to massage the other man's shoulders. "Knowing Neji, he'll find a way to keep in shape regardless."

Iruka lifted a hand to place it on top of one of Kakashi's, subtly acknowledging his presence. "Well, alright... he can still do leg exercises though, right?... Good, good. Well, things happen, it's okay. He'll get back in shape once he's healed, I'm sure of it....yes, yes. Thank you for letting me know. Have a good night. Bye."

He put the phone down and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Man..." he sighed, shock and exhaustion not mixing well.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked, still rubbing the man's neck.

"Someone with a gun broke into his house and managed to clip his arm with a bullet," Iruka explained, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow," Kakashi replied, reminding himself not to tease Neji as much in the coming days. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, just can't swim for a while," Iruka responded, ending in a grumble. "Which is a real shame, considering he could've been a great asset for the meets we've got coming up."

Kakashi smiled a little and turned his lover around, pecking him on the lips before bringing him to his chest. "Don't stress yourself out about it, 'Ruka," he said gently. "You've got plenty of fantastic swimmers on your team. I'm sure you'll do fine without Neji for a while."

"Yeah, well, the only other swimmer who always wins the 100 fly is Naruto, and who knows if _he _won't be too injured by then to compete, knowing his situation," Iruka muttered, frustrated with the entire thing.

Kakashi sighed, also not fond of the way Naruto was treated in school. He liked the kid, and never believed all the hoopla about his parents and his involvement in the crime. "I know, I know, it's awful, the way the kids treat him. But there's nothing we can do about it. Just try and keep him as safe as possible while he's under our watch, and hope that other responsible adults do the same. Other than that, all we can do is hope for the best."

Iruka nodded, appreciative to have his lover's calmness and wisdom at that moment. "Yeah, you're right," he murmured. "I just hope things get better for Naruto soon. That poor boy has gone through so much this past year."

Kakashi allowed himself a private grin, remembering meaningful glances and obvious chemistry between a certain dark-haired Uchiha and the blonde boy during his class over the past few weeks.

"Don't you worry your pretty self over it, 'Ruka. I have a feeling Mr. Uzumaki has some good things coming to him."

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

By the time the slyly-picked horror movie was over, Sakura was practically melded to his body, clinging to him with a white-knuckled grip and burying her face into his chest.

Girls, Sasuke thought wryly, were so transparent.

Smirking a little, he ran his hand down her back and muttered, "The movie's over, you know. You can let go of me now."

She smiled, a bit sheepishly, then the grin turned devilish. "And what if I don't want to?" she asked lowly, voice a mere purr.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. Sakura smirked, eyes smoldering, and their lips met in a heady kiss.

Sasuke groaned as the kiss deepened, bringing his hands up to rest on her waist and squeeze there.

She squirmed a little in his grip, bringing herself further into his lap, and broke the kiss to nip down his jaw and neck. She paused at the latter to lick and bite at the sensitive skin, knowing Sasuke particularly enjoyed attention on said spot.

Sasuke's body suddenly stiffened, but not with arousal. His mind abruptly brought forth the sensation of Naruto's rough tongue on his neck; an accidental brushing that had sent darts of desire shooting through his stomach and below, that had made him clutch onto the other boy's shoulders just to be able to handle the overwhelming nature of the feeling.

The thought made him flinch away from his girlfriend, heart thudding somewhere in his throat, breath sounding choked and fast in the quiet room.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, pulling back from him with a slightly hurt look on her face. "Did I do something wrong...?"

"N-no, no," Sasuke managed to get out, flushing with embarrassment at the stutter. "I just..." he thought quickly, eyeing his watch for show, "realized that my brother's going to be home soon. I don't want him to be coming home to us...you know..."

There was a small moment of silence while they both caught their breath.

Then Sakura smiled a little, eyes still vaguely suspicious but at least all the hurt was gone. "Good call, Sasuke– he would've teased us for ages," she agreed, a little sheepishly. "Thanks, love."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, then climbed out of his lap and stood, stretching languidly for a few long moments before offering him a hand up.

"You leaving?" Sasuke asked, taking it and standing as well.

"Yeah, my parents want me home early tonight for some reason. Probably a family 'talk' or something of the like," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ah," Sasuke responded, not really sure of what to say.

Sakura smiled and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "I do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a small, stiff smile in reply, then took her hand and led her to the door.

"Do you mind driving me home instead of walking? It's storming like crazy outside," Sakura muttered, eyes a little fearful as thunder clapped in the background.

Sasuke hadn't realized it'd been storming; the movie had been so loud that it'd covered up the howling wind and thunder. Shrugging to her question, he replied, "Sure. Let's go."

Whipping, freezing cold wind greeted them as soon as the door opened, and they both walked quickly towards the car as it and the sharp, icy rain battered them from all sides.

"Jeez!" Sakura cried as soon as her door was closed. "It's awful outside!"

Sasuke shrugged, starting the car and beginning to back out. They got storms a lot here, and he'd pretty much gotten used to it. He'd have rather swam instead of gotten holed up in his house because of some rain and thunder. "Hn. Yeah."

"And so _cold,_" she continued as if he hadn't spoken, shivering in her seat.

Sasuke absently turned up the heat, prompting a murmured 'thank you' from his girlfriend. They were silent as Sasuke drove; the ride was but a few minutes, and before he knew it Sakura was leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. She murmured that he didn't have to walk her in this horrible weather, and then took her leave. Sasuke watched her silhouette make its way through the pouring rain until it disappeared inside her house, and then pulled out and drove back home, eyes blank in thought.

It was only when he was pulling into his driveway that he was yanked out of his reverie; he jumped sharply as his headlights lit upon a body in his bushes.

A body with familiar blonde hair, dressed in an orange t-shirt and jeans.

Naruto.

Stumbling out of his car, shock written all over his face, Sasuke ran through the haze of rain to where he'd seen the other boy. He bent down and felt for Naruto's body in the dark, then a flash of lightening lit up the boy's unconscious form just feet from him, and he hurried to his side.

"Naruto," he barked, shaking him roughly. "Naruto, can you hear me? Wake up!"

There was the sound of teeth chattering. "S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, voice hoarse and shaky.

"I'm right here, you idiot," Sasuke snapped, anger bubbling up in his gut at the other boy's stupidness. He slid his arms underneath the others' and lifted him to his feet. "What the hell are you _thinking, _Uzumaki?!" he asked, voice sharp and angry. "It's below freezing out here!"

"C-couldn't tell," Naruto quipped, but the sarcasm was lost amidst the hoarseness and the chattering.

Sighing explosively, Sasuke brought the other boy to his chest and snapped, "Put your arms around my neck. I'm going to have to carry you."

Naruto was too far gone to protest, and obediently wound his numb, lifeless arms around Sasuke, pressing his face into the warm shoulder and trying to stop the violent convulsions as they tore through him.

"Hold on," Sasuke muttered, before slipping an arm underneath the blond's knees and scooping him up against his chest, grunting lightly at the weight. While Naruto was definitely short for his age, he made up for it in muscle, and certainly wasn't light to carry. Sasuke was quite strong, though, and he didn't have a problem walking quickly back into the house, Naruto a limp rag-doll in his arms.

Opening the door and walking inside, he winced as he heard Naruto's barely contained gasp at the sudden change of temperature and felt the other's body begin to shake with new fervor. He hurried to bring him to his room, where he set him down upon his bed before going to close the door.

When he turned back around, he saw Naruto for the first time in good light– and he had to restrain a gasp at the sight.

The boy's face was so pale that Sasuke could see the blue of his veins underneath the skin, his lips were dry and turning a greyish-purple, and, perhaps worst of all, his whole body was shaking so violently it was a wonder Sasuke's parents couldn't feel it from the next room.

"Jesus, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, utterly shocked. "Why the _hell _would you do this to yourself?"

The blond gasped for breath. "I d-didn't–didn't want to g-go to the center."

"So you thought you'd wait for me outside in a thunder storm with temperatures below zero and a _tornado warning_?!" Sasuke demanded disbelievingly, voice rising in anger.

Naruto flinched, but Sasuke couldn't tell amidst the spasms. "I-i-it was s-stupid, I-I know. I j-just wanted to...to s-see you..."

"You're damn right it was," Sasuke snapped, but his voice had lost some of its venom. He couldn't manage to stay mad at the boy, especially when something warm and foreign was climbing up his chest like liquid sunlight, whispering to him seductively, _He did this for you. He put himself through this just to be with you._

He swallowed thickly and approached the soaking boy, saying softly, "Let's get you into some warm clothes, alright? I'm not taking you to the center like this. We've still got an hour or so before curfew to get you warmed up."

Naruto nodded appreciatively; he was soaked through to the bone, his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably like a second skin.

Sasuke went to his dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and sweat-pants, then grabbed a towel from his bathroom and hurried back to his charge. He set the items on the end of the bed, then reached up to Naruto and put his fingertips on the hem of the boy's shirt, eyes briefly looking up in question.

Naruto nodded shakily, fingers reaching of their own accord to lightly touch the back of Sasuke's head.

Smiling softly, Sasuke slowly peeled the shirt off of the other boy, fingers ghosting across his skin as inch by inch was revealed.

Naruto shuddered; Sasuke's hands were so _warm _on his skin, licking a trail of fire up his ribcage and making him gasp for breath.

"Alright?" Sasuke asked lowly, once the shirt was completely removed.

Naruto nodded, even as his entire body convulsed with cold and he wanted desperately to scream, 'touch me again, damnit!'

It seemed Sasuke could read it on his face, though, because in the next moment his hands were slipping underneath Naruto's lower back and gently bringing him forwards until he was sitting up, half leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. The dark-haired boy sat there for a moment, simply rubbing up and down the frigid skin of Naruto's back, and the other boy huddled close, unable to get enough of the delicious body heat.

After a moment, Sasuke reluctantly lifted one hand to reach behind him and grab the towel, then brought it to Naruto's wet skin and began gently drying him. Naruto burrowed closer, wet hair tickling Sasuke's neck, and tried to calm the clacking of his teeth.

"Lean back for a moment," Sasuke murmured, gently pushing the other boy's shoulders so that he could wipe the towel over his too-pale, quivering torso.

Naruto savored every time his fingers would slip and rub his skin instead.

After a few moments, Sasuke shrewd eyes noticed this fact, and, with a smirk, he put the towel aside, pushed Naruto till he was flat on his back, and splayed his fingers across the boy's chest.

"O-oh..." the blond sighed, eyes closing in pleasure.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked, smirk still dancing around his lips.

Shakily, Naruto nodded, lifting his hands to place them on top of Sasuke's to warm them as well.

Sasuke hissed at how frigid cold the other boy's fingers were, but endured the discomfort, turning his hands to enfold Naruto's and rub circulation back into them.

Naruto whimpered at the pain/pleasure of the act; he was finally thawing out, and the feeling was nearly as agonizing as it had been to get that cold-- but Sasuke's touch was the most soothing of balms, and he didn't know whether to cry out in pain or hum in pleasure.

After a moment, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and trailed his fingers down his chest, his stomach, and finally to the waistband of his pants. Once again he looked up in question, and his stomach flipped at the smoldering 'yes' that was clear in those blue eyes.

Struggling to control his breathing, Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants– for the second time that day, he noted idly– and slid the soaking garments off of the blond's thin hips.

As soon as the warm air hit his bare legs, Naruto shuddered and cried out– in definite pain this time.

Arousal immediately replaced by concern, Sasuke grabbed the towel and began rubbing down the boy's legs, murmuring gently, "It's alright, just hang on. You'll feel better once you're in warm clothes."

Naruto bit his lip and barely kept from crying out as Sasuke gave up with the towel and began massaging warmth back into his calves, then his thighs, all the way up to where his boxers ended. His own hands lifted to clutch at Sasuke's shoulders, a simultaneous sign of his pain and a plea not to stop.

Sasuke gave him a reassuring look, then let go of his muscular legs to grab the sweat-pants beside him. Carefully, he slipped the too-large pants over Naruto's legs, then grabbed the blond by the waist and pulled him back up to sitting.

"These are n-nice," Naruto whispered, gesturing shakily to the sweat-pants.

"Mm?" Sasuke responded, picking up the sweatshirt and indicating for Naruto to raise his arms. "They're just hand-me-downs from Itachi. Of course, he does spend a fortune on all of his clothes, so they're probably the best material."

Naruto smiled a little as Sasuke brought the delectably warm sweatshirt over his head, slightly embarrassed at the treatment but too exhausted and cold to protest. "Well, they're nice."

Sasuke smirked. "Good," he replied.

Naruto burrowed into the warmth of the sweatshirt and couldn't stop the shivers that ripped through him as his body thawed. "T-t-the sweatshirt's amazing, too."

Surprisingly, Sasuke's cheeks flushed a little pink at that. "That one's mine," he said quietly. "My favorite, actually."

Naruto blinked, then reached forward to wrap Sasuke in a hug. "Thank you for letting me wear it," he murmured into his neck.

Sasuke brought a hand up to rub at the back of the blond's neck. "No problem," he replied, only mildly stiffly.

Naruto eased himself backwards until he was lying flat on Sasuke's bed, then winced as he was overcome with convulsions. "S-s-shit."

"Easy," Sasuke soothed, bringing up the comforter and tucking it around Naruto's shoulders. "You're gonna be shaking like that for a while, until your body gets itself back down to normal temperature."

"Thank you, Mr. Smartass," Naruto grumbled, but there was a half-smile dancing on his lips.

Sasuke smirked. "Can't help it if I have more common sense than you do." Naruto glared, and he continued wryly, "Although, that's not much of a consolation prize, considering you were stupid enough to wait outside in a storm for hours just to–

"I know, I know," Naruto groaned, burying his head underneath the pillow and continuing in a muffled voice, "Leave me alone about it, Uchiha!"

Sasuke very nearly chuckled, then had the weird urge to just–

Before he could even finish the thought, Naruto had reached up from under the covers, grabbed him by the collar, and brought him crashing down beside him with a rather undignified 'oof!'

"Jeez, Uzumaki!" Sasuke said breathlessly, now face to face with the grinning idiot.

"You're warm," Naruto whispered; Sasuke felt the cool rush of breath against his mouth and found himself moving closer.

"Am I?" he murmured, eyes smoldering.

Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm, then pulled it over his body, forcing Sasuke even closer to him. "Yes," he replied lowly, not looking away from the piercing black eyes.

Sasuke rubbed the Naruto-shaped lump of covers and smirked. "Very well then," he said under his breath. "I'll stay. Get some rest."

Naruto grinned, lips still trembling but teeth done chattering, at least. He turned his head to the side and pressed his face against Sasuke's collarbone, burrowing himself completely against the other boy's warmth. "Don't forget to wake me up when I have to leave," he murmured into the smooth skin, lips turning down at the corners at the thought.

Sasuke's fingers delved into the drying blond hair and stroked gently. "I won't," he promised, a bit reluctantly. He found himself wanting Naruto to stay as well.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Thank you."

Sasuke smiled, a true, genuine smile. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep, you idiot."

His voice was fond. Naruto fell asleep within minutes.

And, Sasuke thought, still smoothing the soft strands of hair, there wasn't anything about this odd relationship that _wasn't_ reckless or spontaneous.

For once, he didn't push the thought away.

--------------

**AN:** Dying from the fluff yet? xD

Hope you enjoyed, and hope those of you who commented about certain aspects of the story (Naruto's character, Sasu/Saku's relationship, etc) were pleased!

Much love, read n review!

-CSTSS


	4. Tempers That Go Boom

**AN:** Yay, so I managed to get a chapter done amidst the madness of moving out! I took breaks from packing for the past few days and finished it, so woohoo! Unfortunately, though, I'm gonna be doing a 14 hour drive (I'm splitting it up in the next two days) which means I won't be able to write at all =( So it'll be a slower update. I'm sorry in advance for that!

Thanks so much for the amazing support, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Warnings:** cursing

**Pairings:** BRIEF Sasu/Saku, eventual Sasu/Naru; minor: Kaka/Iru, Neji/Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

---------------

Sasuke had not thought he'd been nearly tired enough to have had even the slightest possibility of falling asleep after Naruto did.

Apparently, he'd been wrong.

He woke up to a flailing, terrified Naruto, who was attempting to extricate himself from the mound of covers– as well as a few of Sasuke's limbs– which were still wrapped haphazardly around him.

"Woah, woah, Naruto," Sasuke said loudly, immediately wide awake. "Calm the fuck down!"

Naruto turned on him, eyes bright and livid and, buried behind that-- deeply frightened. "You told me you'd wake me up, asshole!" he howled, finally succeeding in yanking himself from Sasuke's grip and stumbling off the bed. "I'm_ late_!"

Sasuke looked to his watch and saw that, indeed, Naruto was currently an hour late. "Alright, alright, just settle down." He tried to keep his face calm, but it was difficult in the face of such hysteria coming from the other boy. He got to his feet and put his hands out in a placating movement.

Turns out the gesture was good for more than one purpose; Naruto, after standing up so fast, abruptly paled– then fell face first into his open arms.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned, catching him and barely managing to keep him on his feet.

"Oh my god, my head," Naruto whimpered, staggering backwards and clutching at the offending area.

"You're probably sick, idiot," Sasuke pointed out, keeping his hands slightly in front of him just in case the other boy fell again.

Naruto's breathing was much too fast. His whole body was shaking.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, cautiously moving towards him, as if he were a wild animal. "You've got to calm down."

Naruto shook his head fervently, eyes wide and bright. "No, Sasuke, you don't understand. They–they told us, if we were ever late for curfew–

He clutched at his chest, gasping for breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, alarmed, putting one hand on either side of his head and tilting his head up so he was looking right into his own black eyes. "_Breathe._"

It was a whisper against his mouth, an echo of a memory not lost on either of them; Sasuke's lips had been in this exact spot when he'd saved Naruto's life just weeks before, and the intensity of the body memory had them both shuddering.

Naruto stepped into the circle of his arms and pressed his face into his favorite spot: the crook of Sasuke's shoulder, where he could breathe in the scent of the other's neck, and could feel the safety and warmth of a body that seemed to fit perfectly against his own.

"That's better," Sasuke murmured, ghosting a hand down the other's back, relieved when he felt it rise and fall with breaths. "Now, when I let go of you," he continued softly after a moment, in that same low, calm monotone, "you're going to very calmly put your shoes on and follow me out to the car. I will drive you to the center, and everything will be fine. I'll be at school the next day and you can come find me if something bad happened–

"That's just it though, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, fingers clutching at the other's shirt. "If I'm late, I'm put on lock-down. I won't be allowed out of the center for three days at least."

"What?" Sasuke hissed, pulling back to peer at the other's face. "What about–what about school? What about swimming?"

_What about _me_?_

The unspoken question lingered in the air between them like electric fire.

Naruto bit his lip, gaze intense. "If I could change it I would," he whispered. He looked down, then back up. "Iruka will have to do without me at the meet on Wednesday," he continued, voice a little steadier. "And the school won't excuse the absences, so I'll just have to catch up when I get back."

"I'll help you," Sasuke said, almost immediately. He was at the top of their class, and some extra homework wouldn't bother him any.

"You don't have to, Sasuke, really I–

A warm finger on his lips shushed him. "I'll do it."

Naruto smiled a little, although the edges were brittle with fear. "I don't want to not see you for three days," he mumbled, eyes lowering.

Sasuke swallowed, fingers moving to cup the back of his neck. They hadn't gone that long without seeing each other since the day at the pool, and he found himself surprisingly unhappy at the development. "I know," he murmured, kneading the still cool skin. _I feel the same, _was dancing on his lips, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to say it.

Naruto bit his lip and looked up, and his face was tense_. _Before Sasuke could even step towards him, he threw himself into his arms and said breathlessly, "Sasuke, I don't want to _go._"

Sasuke felt sympathy stir in his gut, as well as another poignant emotion that he couldn't quite place. He squeezed Naruto to his chest and said softly, "It's alright, Naruto. I'll be here when you get back. And I'll have all of your completed assignments ready to go, I promise."

At the wryly spoken words, Naruto smiled a little, but the expression was somewhat tremulous. He held onto Sasuke tighter, still shaking, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. He never wanted to leave the comforting embrace.

Unfortunately, though, he knew he had to. He was already in enough trouble at the center as it was– he didn't need to be even _more_ late. Allowing himself just a few more satisfying moments pressed into Sasuke's chest, he finally pulled away looking at least a bit less anxious than before. "Alright, well," he sighed heavily, absently burrowing into his sweatshirt for comfort. That's when he realized what sweatshirt it was. "Wait, Sasuke," he gasped, beginning to tug the thing off. "This is yours, I can't–

"Keep it," Sasuke said, tone brooking no argument. An urge from deep in his gut overtook his fingers and lifted them to trace Naruto's jaw line, then made him lean forward until his mouth was against the other's ear. "After all, I won't be there to warm you up, so you might as well have the next best thing," he murmured under his breath.

Naruto shuddered at the low growl of a voice as well as the proximity of the other boy, and reached up to hold his shoulders. "I'd rather it be you, but I'll take it," he whispered lowly into Sasuke's neck, before pressing a soft, moist kiss there.

It felt sinfully good, and Sasuke couldn't deny it.

After an intense moment, Naruto reluctantly pulled back from the sweet skin of Sasuke's neck and muttered glumly, "Well, I guess we'd better get going."

Sasuke nodded, pulling himself away with an effort. "Alright. Let's go, then."

Naruto huddled into his chest when they walked outside, still sensitive to the cold. Sasuke didn't mind, and wrapped a secure arm around his shoulders, keeping him there.

The drive was comfortable, although Naruto was obviously tense, burrowed into his sweatshirt and staring bleakly out the window.

When Sasuke put the car into park, he looked over to the blond, eyes sympathetic. "Naruto," he called quietly, satisfied when the other turned towards him, blue eyes luminous. He could see the fear and unhappiness in that gaze, and reached over to cup the back of the blond head. "It's going to be alright, you know."

Naruto nodded, not looking convinced. He opened his mouth to say something, then abruptly shut it, face closing off in embarrassment.

"Say it," Sasuke said, smirking in amusement. Naruto had quite the big mouth, and usually said whatever came to his mind– but for some reason, there were times when Sasuke had to practically force things out of him. Usually, it only happened when Naruto wanted to say things that were vaguely...dangerous, to their fragile non-relationship– things that would make Sasuke pull away and become closed off, fervently denying anything happening between them.

Naruto didn't need to know that Sasuke actually found himself enjoying the shy sentiments more and more.

"I just..." Naruto huffed, looked away from him. When Sasuke turned him back with two gentle fingers on his jaw, there was a clearly vulnerable look in the familiar blue eyes; and when he began speaking again, his voice was quiet and resigned. "I don't want you to...to forget about this, by the time I come back."

"Forget...?" Sasuke asked, a bit confused. "Forget about what, Naruto?"

Naruto put his hand on top of Sasuke's, which was now resting on his neck, still idly stroking the strong jaw. "This," he murmured, squeezing the fingers underneath his in gesture. "You've been so...I don't even know how to explain it. I just know that I don't want it to stop."

The words made Sasuke's stomach flip.

He, unlike Naruto, knew exactly how to explain what was happening– he'd been reciprocating the physical contact a hell of a lot more as of late, had even initiated it on several accounts. He hadn't really questioned the change or even acknowledged it; he'd merely been going with his gut and just _doing _whatever he'd felt like doing.

Perhaps that hadn't really been the best of plans. He was in deep now– way too deep. Naruto had noticed the change, and it probably wouldn't be long before other people did too, and–

"Stop that," Naruto whispered, reaching out to tilt Sasuke's chin up. "I can see you overanalyzing over there. Don't."

"How can I not?" Sasuke demanded, voice a bit sharper than he'd intended. He sighed and softened it, continuing quietly, "I'm not a reckless person, Naruto. I think about my actions. But for some reason with you, I haven't been doing that. I've been reckless and–

"–and I've enjoyed it. Very much," Naruto interrupted, fingers now stroking his upper arm. "So don't quit now. I don't want to come back to you being like you were before...you know, barely being able to–to stand me being near you. I can't _do_ that again, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, remembering the first few weeks after Naruto's attempted suicide, how he'd been so harsh and cold to the other boy because he'd constantly been thinking of what a bad idea it was to be hanging out with him. He had only continued helping him because some strange, fervent urge in his gut had forced him to keep on, despite all of the obvious reasons not to. He knew the treatment had hurt the other boy, and knew that if it happened again, it'd be even more painful– especially after they'd recently made so much progress in the other direction.

"Don't worry," he finally said, voice quiet but firm. "I won't do that to you. Not again, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes were so expressive, Sasuke thought, as they shone with relief.

Expressive, and beautiful.

Their gazes locked, intense and electric. Naruto leaned forwards, eyes lidded and dark with desire.

Sasuke stared, freezing in place as smooth, quivering lips touched his own.

"Don't forget," was whispered against his mouth, and then Naruto was gone.

For a good ten minutes, Sasuke sat, staring at the place where the enigmatic blond had just been.

Oh yes, he thought firmly, he was _definitely_ in _deep. _

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Neji awoke to the familiar, heart-breaking sounds of Kiba in the throes of a nightmare.

It happened quite often, unfortunately. Kiba had gone through a tough childhood; he'd been passed from foster home to foster home until he'd been placed with who he now proudly called his parents: two wonderful people that had adopted him at once and who loved him very much. Unfortunately, though, not everyone in the foster care system was as lovely as the Inuzukas, and Kiba had had some terrifying, horrific experiences in his short lifetime.

Neji had done his best to help him through them, but even in all the years they'd been together, he hadn't been able to stop the nightmares.

He sat up, breath caught in his throat at the sharp sounds his boyfriend was making. Immediately he twisted towards Kiba, who was thrashing in his sleep, face strained as some unknown terror battered his mind.

"N-no, don't hurt him!" the boy cried, head shaking desperately back and forth. "Neji, Neji...oh, God, _no_..."

The breath left Neji in a whoosh.

Kiba wasn't having a nightmare about his past– he was having a nightmare about _him, _about the intruder who had tried to kill him. Neji felt guilt climb up his chest like hot nails; he'd worried the other boy enough to cause him more turmoil than he already had, and for that he felt absolutely terrible.

He couldn't dwell on his guilt now, though. He had to get Kiba out of it.

"Kiba," he called firmly, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. "Kiba, wake up."

"Don't shoot!" Kiba yelled, voice hoarse and broken. "Please, please, oh God– _no!_"

Neji's heart squeezed at the wrenching scream, and he slipped an arm under his boyfriend's heaving shoulders, bringing him upwards until he was against his chest. "Wake up, I'm right here," he whispered, rocking him. "Come on, Kiba, wake up..."

The boy struggled for a few long moments, thrashing in his hold. Then, quite abruptly, his whole body went still.

He began to tremble, then gasped for air. "N-Neji?" he asked, clutching at the chest in front of him.

"Who else?" Neji asked, smiling weakly, relief thundering through him that the boy was finally awake.

"I..." Kiba swallowed thickly, clearing his hoarse throat. "Shit, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you–

"Kiba," Neji interrupted, fondly, pushing his boyfriend back by the shoulders so that he could cradle his face. "You tell me that every time, and I'll always respond in the same way: I don't _care_ if you wake me up. I'd much rather be awake to help you, than be fast asleep, completely oblivious to how much pain you're in."

Kiba sighed, and it was a shaky sound. "Thank you."

"No problem," Neji said calmly, before opening his good arm and gesturing for the other boy to come closer.

Kiba needed no prompting. He fell forwards against Neji's chest, curling up entirely in the boy's hold, like a child needing comfort. "This one– God, i-it was so awful," he whispered. "You were there–and there w-was– a man–and he h-had a g-g-_gun_–

"Don't think about it anymore, angel," Neji murmured, smoothing his hands down the quivering back in long, soothing strokes. "I'm right here, and I'm perfectly fine. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Kiba nodded, but his grip on Neji's shirt did not lessen in the slightest.

After a while of Neji's soothing ministrations, though, his breathing finally began to slow, and the trembling lessened to merely the occasional tightening of his muscles. Neji, relieved, maneuvered them so that he was laying down on his back, Kiba curled up to his side, practically on top of him. He reached down with his good arm and pulled the covers over them both, then pressed his lips to Kiba's hair and murmured, "I'm so sorry I worried you, angel. But get some rest now. I'll be right here the whole time."

Kiba nodded, scruffy hair tickling Neji's neck. "Okay," he breathed, gratefully. "Love you."

Neji responded in kind, then watched as Kiba settled down for sleep, placing his ear just over Neji's heart before sighing in content. Neji put his hand on top of the other boy's head, and stroked his hair until he heard his breath even out in sleep.

He watched over him for the rest of the night.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Mr. Uzumaki, you are on lock down for an indefinite period of time," said the warden stiffly, irritated eyes leveled on the small blond in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Indefinite period of time?" he asked, flabbergasted. "But I thought–I thought it was just a couple days!"

"Yes well, you've become a suspect in another case, so you're now considered one of our highly-dangerous prisoners," he explained shortly. "As such, you will be treated–

"Wait, _what_?" Naruto hissed, horrified. "W-what other case? What are you_ talking_ about? No one told me any of this!"

"Your assigned lawyer is coming to visit you tomorrow. He'll give you all of the information then," the warden snapped. "Now, off to your bed. You're already late– you don't have time to chit-chat."

Naruto's nostrils flared, anger and shock flooding through him. _What the hell is going on? Someone better tell me right fucking now or I swear– _

The warden gave him a shove and he was knocked back into the situation at hand. He opened his mouth to retort something hot and angry and _demanding, _but then he was pushed so hard he stumbled backwards out of the office, and the door was slammed in his face. He was left with one of the monitors, who grabbed him hard by the upper arm and began dragging him down the hall. Stumbling but quickly righting himself, he sighed irritably and allowed himself to be carted off to his tiny, desolate cell.

Under the watch of the wary monitor, he obediently settled down in his threadbare bed and feigned preparing for sleep. As he began the familiar process tossing and turning his way through the night, he tried desperately to fill his mind with thoughts of Sasuke, instead of allowing himself to give in to the overwhelming feelings of helplessness and despair.

What if they never let him out of here?

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sasuke awoke with the strange feeling that something was just... _wrong._

He tried to shake it off as he got ready for school, but couldn't seem to quell it, and was still on edge as he pulled into the parking lot and walked to first period.

"Morning, love," Sakura greeted him quietly as he sat down beside her, eyes still somewhat guarded, but body open and otherwise relaxed.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said distractedly, organizing his books on his desk before opening a notebook and staring resolutely ahead at their math teacher.

He didn't see her frown, but could feel it radiating off her, and felt irritation bubbling up in his gut.

She really did have it easy, and she didn't even know it.

The sharpness of the vexation alarmed him, and he tried to focus upon something else to quell it. It wouldn't do to snap at her, especially not after their confrontation the night before. She'd get all riled up and then...

_What would it matter, Sasuke? Maybe you could even get her mad enough that she'd–_

No. No; he pushed the voice forcefully back into the shadows of his mind and focused upon class, the equations a soothing balm to his oddly frazzled nerves.

God, that damn voice was getting more persistent by the day.

He sighed and idly thought about Naruto, flushing at the thought of warm lips on his own. He was still in shock about the entire thing, really, but, if he was truly honest with himself,... it hadn't been unpleasant. Not at all.

_You wanted to ravish him. Admit it._

Sasuke nearly choked, and had to beat on his chest for several moments to get his breath back.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura whispered loudly, reaching out to touch his back.

Sasuke waved her off, eyes watering. "M'fine, Saku," he rasped, coughing.

Now it was trying to _kill _him, it seemed.

Realizing that school was obviously not the best time to be thinking about Naruto, Sasuke forced himself to focus on math, and luckily managed to succeed for the rest of class.

No, it wasn't until lunchtime when Naruto was brought back into his focus– and rather forcefully so.

"Who was that on the phone, Neji?" Kiba asked as he and his boyfriend sat down at the table across from Sasuke.

Neji's eyes were dark and troubled. "The chief policeman on my case," he said gruffly.

Kiba, as well as the rest of the table, were immediately more alert. "What'd he say?" Kiba demanded, turning towards his boyfriend more fully, expression tight and worried.

"Uzumaki's lawyer called. He has no alibi for that night."

Sasuke nearly choked on his sandwich. Swallowing thickly, he managed to spit out, "What? Nar–Uzumaki, what does he have to do with anything?"

Kiba turned vaguely triumphant eyes on him and answered, "Yesterday the police found blond hairs in the house near where Neji said the intruder came in."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And? What does that have to do with Uzumaki?"

Kiba looked at him as if he were stupid. "How many guys do we know who have something against Neji and who are known _murderers, _Sasuke? Obviously he was a prime suspect from the beginning, and the blond hairs only make it more concrete."

The word 'murderer' hit Sasuke in a way that he didn't expect; he felt a rage unlike anything he'd ever felt erupt from deep in his gut, rising up his throat like hot lava and ending up in a low growl that could barely be made out as, "It hasn't been proven, Kiba."

The other boy looked taken aback, and then he too was angry– although his brand of anger was a bit...louder...than Sasuke's.

"Hasn't been _proven, _Sasuke?" he asked sharply, leaning over the table towards the other boy. "The police found him with the gun, with his parents' blood splattered all over him! How much more fucking '_proof' _do you _need_?!"

People began to turn towards them, surprised at the fighting between one of the closest groups in the school.

"The police think he could've been framed," Sasuke bit out, struggling to maintain normal volume. He was so angry he could barely see straight.

Kiba was nearly on his feet when Neji caught him by the arm and yanked him back down. "Take it easy, Kiba," he said lowly in warning.

Kiba took a breath through his nose and then said through gritted teeth, "The police are only looking into the possibility of a framing because they want to prolong the trial until Naruto's eighteen. That way he'll get a full sentence for what he did."

"That's ridiculous, Kiba," Sasuke snapped. "Not to mention illegal."

"Well why the fuck are you defending him, anyway!?" Kiba suddenly shouted, eyes livid. "Everyone knows he did it, Sasuke! He's a fucking murderer– he killed his parents, and just two days ago he tried to kill Neji! He's a _monster _who deserves nothing but _death!_"

Sasuke was on his feet before he even realized what was happening. Kiba snarled and met him halfway, fists flying.

"Stop!" Sakura and Ino cried.

Neji leapt to his feet with feline grace and caught his irate boyfriend around the middle, wrestling him away from Sasuke before his fists could make purchase. "Kiba," he growled sharply. "Kiba, stop this, right now."

Kiba struggled wildly in his hold. "Let me go, Neji!" he yelled, pulling desperately at the arms around him.

"Not until you calm the fuck down," Neji snapped, anger rising in his own voice, hold tightening exponentially as frustration pulsed through him.

The rare rage in his tone as well as the now painful grip touched something deep inside Kiba, found buried memories and tapped into them; he suddenly felt fear flood through him like a tidal wave and began to truly thrash in the boy's arms. "Let me go!" he screamed, gasping for breath, fight with Sasuke entirely lost in the muddle of his memories. "Get off of me! Oh, God, please let me go!"

The note of fear in his voice rang clear and obvious through the air.

Sasuke immediately deflated, anger rapidly dissipating in the wake of what was going on in front of him. He hurriedly exclaimed, "Neji, let go, he's not going to hurt me!"

Neji, who had also heard the blatant fright in Kiba's voice, immediately unlocked his arms from the boy's torso. As soon as he did, Kiba took off running, nearly stumbling over himself in his haste to get away.

"Kiba!" Neji called, but his boyfriend was already gone, lost within the crowd of people switching classes. He moved to follow him, but the voice of an administrator stopped him in his tracked.

"What's going on here, boys?" the lazy-looking man asked, strolling up to the scene.

"Nothing, sir," Sakura said, batting her eyes at him purposefully.

His eyes softened, and he looked to Sasuke and Neji. "Everything's okay, then?"

Sasuke nodded, still breathing hard. "Just a minor disagreement. It's over now. Sorry for any disruption."

"Very well, Mr. Uchiha," he muttered, satisfied with the straight-A student's answer. As soon as he walked away, Neji whirled on Sasuke, eyes cold with anger.

"You didn't have to get him riled up like that," he said darkly.

Sasuke took his seat and managed to respond without any of the shakiness he was feeling, "It's not my fault he can't be civilized. I would've been just fine having a calm conversation with him."

Neji's jaw clenched. He knew all three of them were good friends, but it was times like these when he wanted to just _strangle_ the stoic Uchiha. "I don't understand why you were defending Uzumaki– that's your prerogative," he bit out. "But you knew it was upsetting Kiba, and yet you still kept on."

Sasuke looked up, briefly taken over by the bizarre urge to hurt the boy in front of him. "Well obviously I didn't upset him as much as you did, Hyuuga. Nice move, frightening him so badly he had to flee from you."

Neji's face twisted in rare anger, and he flinched forward, as if wanting to hit him.

Sakura stood, then, and whispered loudly, "Neji, stop. Both of you just calm down. You're going to get us all in trouble."

Neji nodded, cool mask slipping back into place. He turned to leave, presumably to find Kiba, but before he did he leaned towards Sasuke and said under his breath, "Regardless of whether or not Uzumaki is guilty of his parents' murder, he told his lawyer he didn't have an alibi for the night an intruder broke into my home, and the hair that was found could very possibly be his. We'll find out the DNA results in two days, so I guess we'll see then where your faith should really be lying-- with your friends, or with a criminal."

Leaving a vaguely stricken Sasuke in his wake, he went off to find his boyfriend.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Neji felt guilt stirring and roiling deep in his gut as he frantically searched for Kiba. His mind kept playing over and over again the sound of his voice, catching with fear, loud and terrified even in the loudness of the cafeteria. He'd scared him, badly. Terrified him, really. He hadn't meant to get angry– everything had just happened so fast, and all he'd wanted to do was stop the fight between he and Sasuke. He'd never wanted to frighten his boyfriend like he did.

Needless to say, he felt terrible.

He sighed as the bathroom came up with no luck; Kiba was nowhere to be found. He walked quickly back out and stood for one frustrating moment, trying to think of where his boyfriend possibly could have gone.

Suddenly, it came to him.

The courtyard.

He took off jogging towards their usual hang-out, pushing through the crowds in a desperate effort to get there faster. Finally, he made it to the opening into the courtyard and rushed through it, relief washing through him at the sight of Kiba, standing alone in the far corner. He could see him shaking from where he was, and tried to swallow past the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Kiba," he called, rushing to his side. "Kiba, I–

The boy immediately turned, and Neji was surprised and relieved to see no anger on his face– only lingering fright, and the last vestiges of panic, which were quickly dissipating at the sight of his boyfriend. He stepped forward right as Neji opened his arms, and the two fell together in a familiar, loving embrace.

"I'm sorry," both of them whispered at the same time.

"What could _you_ possibly be sorry for?" Neji asked, surprised, fingers pausing for only a millisecond on Kiba's back before starting back up again, rubbing soothing circles into the tense skin.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that with Sasuke," he replied, sheepish and shaky. "My temper got the best of me. You shouldn't have had to...do what you did."

Neji absolutely hated the shudder that ran through Kiba's body at the memory, and vowed to never be the cause of it again. "Regardless," he said softly, regret filling his normally monotonic voice. "I shouldn't have gotten so rough with you. I'm deeply sorry for that."

Kiba nodded against his chest, immediately forgiving him. "It's alright; it's over now," he said softly. "I'm just glad you're here."

Neji's hold tightened, and then he immediately loosened it, terrified he'd scare the other boy.

"Neji, love," Kiba said gently, easily interpreting the action, pulling back so that he could peer into the worried eyes. His fingers raised to touch the side of his boyfriend's face, delicately smoothing over the dark bruise still lingering there. "Hold me as tightly as you want, alright?"

When Neji still looked unsure, Kiba continued firmly, "Look, my past is my past, Neji. Yes, it reared its ugly head today, but believe it or not I usually have better control over it than that." He smiled a little, but Neji did not return it, still looking guilty and upset.

"I'm _alright, _Neji," he insisted, stroking the clenched line of his boyfriend's jaw."I got a little shaken up and took myself out of the situation before it could get any worse. I'm not angry with you– you were just trying to stop me from doing something stupid. So please don't feel guilty," he pleaded. "Please don't feel like you need to walk on eggshells around me now."

Neji eyed him, still a bit warily, and Kiba's smile slowly softened to a wry, gentle grin. He leaned forward, so he could brush their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss. "We _have _gone through this before, love," he murmured ruefully. "I think it's just been a while, so we're a little rusty at the whole making-up part."

Neji's face, at last, eased into something less tense. "Maybe you're right," he breathed against Kiba's lips. "Care to re-educate me?"

Kiba smirked bemusedly, but his eyes were smoldering. "Always," he whispered.

They kissed until they were breathless.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sasuke watched Neji go, and tried to calm his screaming nerves. It took a lot for him to lose composure, and he'd definitely lost it with Kiba. Not only that, but this whole business with Naruto being a suspect of Neji's case had him so on edge he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Naruto had told his lawyer he had no alibi. _Why would he do that?_

_Maybe because he doesn't have one, _said the more reasonable voice in his head.

That made no sense, though. Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto had been with him that night; he'd come over right after swimming as he always did, and the two had studied together for a while before–

–before Sasuke had fallen asleep, exhausted from three days of pulling all-nighters for a test plus swimming, leaving Naruto free for a good two hours.

_To study, Sasuke. He said he would study while you slept._

_And what if he didn't? The time frame is appropriate...he would've had more than enough time to go to Neji's and come back to wake me up to take him to the center._

_But– _

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, knocking him forcefully out of his thoughts.

It took him a moment to answer, he was so wrapped up in his mind, but when he did it was certainly not warmly. "What, Sakura?" he snapped, not even attempting to make voice sound relatively kind.

She flinched away from him, obviously hurt.

"Sasuke, you ass, quit being so damn grumpy," Ino huffed, turning to her friend to comfort her. The two may have put on a show that they didn't like each other, but they truly were very close, and constantly there for one another.

Sasuke didn't have the time nor the desire to appreciate their bond at that moment– he was much too preoccupied with dealing with the situation at hand. He grunted an insincere apology then retreated back to his thoughts, which were winding down a dangerous path that made all the sense in the world but somehow sat oddly in his stomach, making him feel sick with unease.

He tried to appease the feeling by weighing the other side of the coin.

_So, let's say that he really did stay and study like he said he would. Why the hell would he lie to his lawyer, then, about not having an alibi, when he clearly had one?_

Sasuke sighed, stumped. There was no reason Naruto could have had to have lied about it– what could have possibly been worth more than becoming a suspect in another criminal case and ostracizing himself from the outside world even _more_, not to mention risking his entire education, swimming career, and _life _in general?

Nothing. That was the answer. Nothing was worth more than that.

Which meant, he hadn't lied. The only logical explanation was that he'd been telling the lawyer the truth– that he honestly didn't have an alibi. He hadn't been at Sasuke's house during the time that Neji's house had been broken into.

The realization stung more than he'd expected it to.

In fact, it burned like salt on a fresh wound, and he had to grit his teeth against the unfamiliar feeling climbing up his chest.

Naruto hadn't lied to the lawyer– he'd lied to _him_.

No, no, that wasn't even the real problem, he tried to convince himself. It was _he _who had been stupid enough to fall for it. The self-directed anger was hot and familiar, something he could handle, something he could use to fuel his own self-betterment.

Somehow, though, the rush of that feeling wasn't nearly enough to surpass the burning, poignant desire to see Naruto, to talk–no, to fucking _demand– _answers from him. And even though logically he knew the action would probably be entirely pointless, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest sliver of hope that Naruto would be able to prove him wrong. He just couldn't seem to imagine his life without one Naruto Uzumaki constantly turning it upside down. He simply wasn't ready to give up on him. Not yet.

_He'd better prove me wrong, _Sasuke thought, anger and hope warring and licking at his insides. _He'd better have a _damn_ good explanation for me._

Needless to say, he would definitely be paying a visit to a certain blond prisoner as soon as possible.

------------------

**AN:** -ducks- Don't kill me! xD

I hope the Neji/Kiba scenes and the brief Sasu/Naru at the beginning keep you from being too angry at Sasuke doubting Naruto at the end haha. And I know the situation doesn't look good right now, but don't worry-- Naruto will set Sasuke straight next chapter. It'll be okay, I promise!

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you thought.

Much love.

CSTSS


	5. Terror and Tears

**AN:** Okay soo, I had this ready yesterday night, but I had a self-conscious episode in which I convinced myself that no one would like it and that I should spend another day revising it instead of posting it haha... what's funny is that I probably changed all of three things in the past 24 hours, so it's not like it's different at all, but whatever. I think now I'm just deciding to face the music, and if people don't like my work then I've just got to suck it up and deal with it. I do of course hope that everyone likes this chapter, because I worked really hard on it, and I actually think it's some of the best writing I've done in a long time, but.. if people disagree, that's their opinion. I can handle it!

Just a warning-- it's pretty intense. Not like graphic violence or anything, just...intense. You'll understand when you read it I guess haha. Anywayys, hope you like it. Thanks, as always, for all the support.

(BTW-- I got a review the other day that asked about Neji and Kiba's sleeping arrangements, and I thought I'd clear that up for everyone. In my household, when the child turns 18, they are allowed to sleep with their significant other at the house if it is a serious relationship. I don't know if anyone else found that odd last chapter when Neji was comforting Kiba after a nightmare, but yeah, just thought I'd explain. Sorry if it bothered anyone!)

Enjoy!

**Warnings:** cursing, a little bit of violence

**Pairings:** BRIEF Sasu/Saku, eventual Sasu/Naru; minor: Kaka/Iru, Neji/Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

-----------------------

It turns out, Sasuke'd had to wait for four more days before he was able to see Naruto. For one, because part of Naruto's punishment for being late had included three days without visitors (which was ridiculous, Sasuke thought, considering he never got any), and for two, because Iruka the Tyrant had refused to let him out of any of the meets that week. Considering the fact that team had lost both Naruto _and _Neji, two of the team's best swimmers, for the three major competitions occurring, Sasuke could _sort of _understand that one.

Sort of.

The four days had actually passed surprisingly fast. The school days went by in a haze; the meets were a blur of races and subsequent first places; and, best of all, Sakura had been oddly subdued in her pursuit for his time and affection– leaving him with plenty of time to fit in school work as well as prepare for the imminent confrontation with Naruto.

Even though he'd thought it had been time well spent– he'd prepared questions, had looked at the time-line, had reviewed the murder case, etc– he found himself now feeling as if none of it had done any good. He _still _wasn't sure how he was going to approach Naruto, even now, as he sat in his car in front of the very center the other boy was confined within.

The anger still writhing in his gut begged for aggression: a full-fledged interrogation that would be unrelenting until it got the answers it wanted.

A deeper, softer part of him cried out weakly for a more gentle approach: a non-accusing, quiet conversation, calmly asking Naruto about the discrepancies in his behavior.

Yet another part of him– perhaps the largest– just wanted to _see _Naruto; it felt like it had been ages since he had, and he found himself itching to lay eyes on him; to touch him.

He found himself fighting with that part the most, wanting to force it down until he'd figured out what the hell was going on. After he'd accomplished that, maybe then he'd _consider_ thinking about the way Naruto fit against his body; the way his thick blond hair felt underneath his fingers; or perhaps the delicious way, for that one, much too short moment, his smooth lips had felt against his own–

Okay. Not helping.

He sighed explosively and ran a hand over his haggard face. He was exhausted and stressed out, and just wanted this all to blow over so that–

_So that, what? You can go back to your cozy little life, with Naruto continuing to be your dirty little secret you keep on the side?_

Sasuke gnashed his teeth. "No," he growled under his breath. "So that I..."

He sighed and stopped himself. He didn't have time to argue with his thoughts. Visitors had about an hour and a half to see their prisoners, and he'd already wasted a good fifteen minutes wallowing in his chaotic thoughts. With a determined expression, he turned the car off and stepped outside into the crisp winter air.

This was it.

He took a breath, let it out slowly, then began walking towards the opening.

_Prove me wrong, Naruto. Please._

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Alright, Mom, I'll do it after I call Neji," Kiba called irritably down to his mother, who had yelled at him for probably the sixth time that night to clean his damn room already.

"You'd better!" she loudly retorted.

He sighed, shaking his head with a small, bemused smile on his face, then pushed his door closed and locked it. Relaxing immediately within the privacy of his room, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, plopped down on his bed, and speed-dialed his boyfriend.

Two rings, and the other boy picked up; Kiba waited with baited breath to hear the low, familiar voice of his Neji.

"K-Kiba."

Kiba immediately tensed, sitting up straight at the supremely uncharacteristic trembling in the other's tone. "Neji?" he asked, concern flooding through him. "Neji, what's wrong?"

"Kiba, I-I know this might seem sudden," his boyfriend continued, as if he hadn't spoken, breath quick and shaky. "But I think we need to, er, take a bit of a–a bit of a break."

Kiba's heart fell to his knees, and he felt the breath whoosh out of his lungs. Then the anger came, hot and familiar in his throat. "What the fuck do you mean by a break, Neji Hyuuga?" he demanded, voice sharp and deliberate, barely managing to cover the pained tremor fighting to come through.

"I mean, I don't want you to call me for a while," Neji said, voice more secure now, but not by much. There was the sound of a sharp intake of air, and then the other gasped, "O-or come over. I j-just--I just need some space, Kiba."

"_Space_?" Kiba snarled, clutching his phone so tightly his knuckles were white. "What the hell kind of excuse is _that_? Did you look through a book of cliche break-up lines to find that one, you fucking_ prick_?"

"Kiba, _please,_" Neji pleaded, and Kiba started, anger immediately swept away by concern; something _definitely _wasn't right with that tone. The plea had been _desperate_, as if more than Neji's preferences were on the line should Kiba break any of the rules just given to him. There was also blatant fearin that calm, calculated voice Kiba knew so well– something he'd only heard once before: when the other's father had first been diagnosed with cancer.

Needless to say, something was very, _very_ wrong.

"Neji," he breathed, terror and concern filling him so entirely that he could barely speak. "Neji, wha–

"I have to go, ange–Kiba," Neji said hurriedly. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk for longer."

"B-but, Neji–"

Abruptly, there was the sound of a shuffle, and right then his boyfriend began shouting– gasping words that Kiba could barely make out as, "Old barn, dirt road, at least twenty miles from Konoha–_agh–_

"Neji!" Kiba yelled, terrified. "Neji, what the hell's going on!? What's happening!?"

Neji coughed and sputtered, grunting in pain but gasping out, "Five men, at least– strong– please be careful–_mmf_– l-love you–so much, Kiba– _mmf–_never– never forget that, no matter what happens– _agh!_"

The chilling wail of pain was the last thing he heard before the line went dead.

"Neji! _Neji!_" Kiba screamed, shaking the phone desperately. "Neji, answer me! Neji!"

He howled in frustration and hurled it at the wall, watching it crack into pieces with eyes so wide and panicked they looked almost comical on his face. He grabbed his hair and tugged hard, fighting the gasping breaths that were climbing up his throat, feeling panicked tears sting at his eyes, making them ache with the need to let them out.

He allowed himself thirty seconds to all out _panic. _He sobbed for breath, ripped out his hair, and thrashed on his bed so violently the whole room shook with the movement.

And then, quite abruptly, he composed himself, got to his feet, and sprinted downstairs.

"Kiba, what in God's name is– _Kiba?_" his mother yelped, the sight of his pinched, terrified face startling her into a run; she rushed to his side and demanded, "What is it, honey? You look like you're going to be sick! Sit down, love, and tell me what's wrong!"

She put her hands on his shoulders in an effort to steer him towards the kitchen, but Kiba hurriedly fended her off. "No, Mom," he protested, voice hoarse and shaky. "Mom, _listen_ to me!"

She abruptly stopped her fussing and looked at him, eyes wide and slightly frightened. Her husband came around the corner, expression concerned. "What's going on, Kiba?" he asked, putting a steadying arm around his wife's waist– just in case.

"Neji's gone," Kiba whispered.

_"What?_" they simultaneously hissed.

"I think–I think someone took him," he continued, fighting the lump in his throat as it swelled despite all of his efforts to stop it. "When I called he–he tried to tell me where, b-but nothing's really–really m-making sense in my head right now a-and, and oh, God, I think they hurt him, guys, I think they h-hurt him _badly– _

Mr. Inuzuka stopped his son with two firm hands on his shoulders before he could continue; he heard the catch in that voice on the last few words and knew Kiba was on the edge of a break down. "Call the police, Kiba," he said gruffly, shaking him slightly. "Tell them all of the information you have. Your mother and I will call his family and let them know what's going on."

Kiba took a deep, shaky breath, feeling himself become grounded and focused as his father laid down the tasks before him. He knew he'd been thankfully whisked away from the precipice he'd been dangerously approaching moments before, and vowed to express his gratitude to his father the next chance he got. He replied to the taller man in a much stronger voice, "Alright, Dad. Let's get to it, then."

He turned to grab the house phone, but his mother stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Honey..." she whispered.

"Later, Mom," he said firmly, shaking her hand off. "Once we find Neji, we can all have a giant hug session, okay?"

The words were spoken with such an edginess and thinly-veiled terror that all the warmth there would've been in the statement was sucked right out of it, but it did its purpose regardless. His mother now looked calm and resolute– the picture of composure, but for the fear lingering in her eyes. "Alright," she murmured, turning to her husband. They both took out their phones and began dialing familiar phone numbers that had never before been painful to dial, but now felt like knives digging into their chests.

Kiba turned away from their pained expressions and picked up the house phone with hands that were still shaking quite badly. Swallowing thickly, he dialed 911 and put the phone to his ear.

_Please hang on, Neji. I'll be there soon. _

_I love you too, no matter what happens._

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Neji coughed up blood; heard it splatter sickeningly across the floor in front of him.

"Good show, there, Hyuuga," said a smooth, sly voice from somewhere behind him. He heard footsteps, and then someone was crouching down in front of him. He felt rancid breath fan across his face and then the man continued, "And to think, I was going to go to the trouble of bringing my dear Kiba here myself. Tsk, tsk, I should've realized you were the reckless type– and your little episode just now will surely lead him right to us, with his little friends in tow."

Neji snarled and choked out, "He'll bring the _cops_ with him, you bastard. You won't be able to touch him."

Fingers traced his scalp; grabbed his hair and pulled it sharply. "Apparently," the voice said silkily. "You don't know Kiba as well as I do." Neji's teeth gnashed in a growl, and he heard the smile in the man's voice as he continued, "He's got a temper, you see. And by the time the police have taken their sweet time in getting information from him, investigating your mother, looking for evidence of your whereabouts within your residence– he'll have lost patience. He'll come here himself, with perhaps a friend or two– after all, he's not completely stupid; he wouldn't come alone– and then, once I slaughter you all in front of him, I'll have him all to myself again... wonderful, just wonderful."

Neji thrashed uselessly, mouth opening in silent screams as terror and frustration surged through him.

_Oh God, don't come, Kiba, stay away! Please don't come for me, please..._

Satisfied, cackling laughter filled the room, and then a low, deliberate promise, "It's been a wonderful year, but I think I'm done toying with all of you. While I've deeply enjoyed watching my affect upon your lives-- especially young Uzumaki's," there was an obvious leer in the words, "I believe it's time to finally get down to business." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But don't be afraid, Hyuuga; it'll all be over soon. All we have to do is wait for your dear Kiba and his little friends to arrive."

Neji screamed and struggled in his binds, continuing to do so even long after the man had left his side. His heart was bursting from his chest; his eyes ached with frustrated tears. The world was crashing down around him.

_Please, God, please keep Kiba and the others safe. _

_I'd die a million times over if it meant keeping them alive._

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sasuke's first task after a monitor led him to Naruto's cell was to get the former to leave them both the hell alone.

One deftly slipped hundred-dollar bill later, and Sasuke found himself alone in a tiny cell with Naruto Uzumaki– suspect of a murder case, breaking and entering, and attempted assault, to date– who had claimed to have been innocent and perfectly honest with Sasuke since their meeting at the pool weeks before, but had evidently been anything but.

The anger, as it was wont to do, took over; and all thoughts of gentleness flew from his mind-- even managing to resist reappearing at the sight of Naruto's pale, sickly face and gaunt figure– obviously malnourished and sleep-deprived– sprawled out upon the thin mattress like a limp, grimy ragdoll.

When the other boy smiled, though, the disturbing sight was immediately brightened; the expression shone through the dirtiness and exhaustion on his face, illuminating the room with warmth. "Sasuke," he murmured, happiness punctuating the few syllables.

Sasuke, at that moment, barely managed to stay immune. "Hello, Uzumaki," he said neutrally, clenching his jaw against the urge to shout or laugh or cry– he didn't know which one was most likely at that point.

Naruto tensed at the last name as well as the cool demeanor, then, after a moment of roaming his eyes over Sasuke's stiff figure, he sighed heavily, entire body slumping. His voice was bitter when he began to speak, "You've forgotten, haven't you? Figures. I'm not there for a few days, and you regress back to this." He shook his head; picked at his prison garb. "Fucking fantastic."

Sasuke was still stuck on the first sentence, remembering softly spoken against his lips not one week before; he deeply resented the way the memory made his pulse quicken and his stomach flip, but managed to push the feelings aside and brusquely respond, "Playing the victim again, Uzumaki? Don't try and use that shit on me a second time– I see through it now. It won't work."

Naruto sat up, blue eyes bewildered at both the words and the sheer amount of anger in Sasuke's tone. "Sasuke, I don't understand. Why are you–

"Why did you lie to your lawyer?" Sasuke interrupted, voice sharp and cold.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, taken aback by the abrupt subject change.

"I _said, _why the _fuck _did you lie to your lawyer about your alibi!?" he asked again, voice unexpectedly rising to a shout as the anger overtook him.

Naruto flinched away from him and snapped, "How the hell do you know what I did or did not say to my lawyer?"

Sasuke's fists clenched in irritation. "That's not the fucking point, Uzumaki," he snarled angrily. "The point is _why in hell _you would tell him you didn't have an alibi, when you were _at my fucking house _that night!"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke cut in brusquely, "Unless you really _weren't _there during the time Neji's house got broken into, and then I guess I could understand the thought process!"

Naruto's blue eyes looked so hurt in that one moment that Sasuke felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Then the pain was gone, replaced by frigid anger; and Naruto said lowly, thickly, "I can't believe _you _are accusing me of what I think you're accusing me of, Sasuke, but I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, all of your little friends hate my fucking guts, so of course as soon as I wasn't there to rebuff the bullshit, you started to believe all their lies."

Anger flared hot and quick in Sasuke's veins as he snarled in reply, "I am my own fucking person, Naruto, and I make my own goddamn decisions about other people! The only roles my friends played in this was to tell me the facts: that you told your lawyer you had no alibi for that night when you _clearly had one_, and that your fucking _hair _was at the crime scene, just like it was at the crime scene before that! All we need now is your fingerprints on the murder weapon and a couple more dead bodies, and we might as well have two identical cases!"

"You want to know why I lied, Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted, getting to his feet. Sasuke was startled to see angry tears well up in the familiar blue eyes, quickly spilling over and running hot and thick down the blond's pale, dirty cheeks. "I did it to protect _you, _you fucking _bastard_! You see how quickly it got around that I said I didn't have an alibi? Imagine how fast it would've gotten around that I _did _in fact have one: I'd been hanging out with star swimmer Sasuke Uchiha at his house! How do you think your friends would've reacted to that one, huh?! You would've been _ruined, _Sasuke! I wasn't going to do that to you! _That's _why I fucking lied!"

Sasuke felt like the wind had not only been knocked– but _blazed _out of his sails. He stared at Naruto; saw him breaking into pieces, and didn't know what he could possibly say to fix it. "N-Naruto..."

"And you want to know why there was so much fucking _evidence _at the crime scenes, Sasuke? Huh? Do you want me to tell you how it all got there!? _Do you!?_"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto cut him off, eyes blazing, "Because I'll tell you all about it, Sasuke! I'll tell you every last goddamn detail about that night–the night my parents were–were murdered, if that's what you fucking want!"

Sasuke barely restrained a gasp. Naruto hadn't told _anyone _about that night– not the police, not Sasuke, no one. The blond had, very infamously, refused to give a single detail– hell, he hadn't even spoken to anyone during the entire investigation. He'd even refused to talk during court, and the judge had finally decided upon juvenile detention simply because, as a minor, there was no other place to put the boy.

And now he wanted to tell Sasuke about it. Sasuke, who had just ripped his heart and soul to pieces.

"W-why _me_, Naruto?" he asked, voice hoarse.

The blond's face crumpled in pain, and Sasuke's heart constricted. "_Because,_" he gasped, fighting the tears. "You made my life worth living again, you fucking bastard, and I'm not going to let you just leave, unless it's on _my fucking terms_!"

Sasuke was utterly stunned, but quickly regained his footing. "Alright, Naruto, alright," he said softly, trying to calm him. He reached his hands out to touch him– to comfort him, _something,_ but Naruto shoved him away so hard he stumbled and nearly fell.

"Don't you come _near _me right now," the blond snarled, but the affect was somewhat lost within the trembling of his voice. "You just fucking sit down and _listen!_"

Sasuke immediately dropped to the floor, breathing hard, looking warily up at Naruto who was now pacing in front of him. He found that he simultaneously wanted to stop the blond from doing this and urge him to get started; curiosity warred with concern inside him, and he couldn't seem to decide on which one to go with.

After what seemed like ages, the anxious blonde finally sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. There was silence, for so long that Sasuke wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

When the voice finally came, soft and pained, hoarse from crying, Sasuke realized that curiosity had won out.

He wanted to hear this.

"I-it was late at night," the blond began in a slow whisper, idly wiping tears from his face. Sasuke nodded encouragingly, and the other took a shaky breath. "I w-was about to go to sleep," he continued softly. "I thought my parents were already in bed, b-but then my–my father," his voice choked on the word, "h-he– he came into the room to tell me goodnight. It was s-so dark in my room, though, that I–I couldn't tell it wasn't him. Not yet."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, feeling the ominousness of the story as it grew with each softly-spoken word.

"He came up to my bed, a-and stroked my hair. I opened my mouth to say something to him, and he– he put a hand over it and told me not to scream. That's when I realized it wasn't–it wasn't Dad."

He had to pause, scrubbing his eyes as tears leaked out of them. Sasuke had the sudden urge to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

"He p-put the tip of a gun on my cheek, so I could see that he had it," he continued shakily. "He t-told me to be very quiet, or he'd shoot. Then he–he grabbed a chunk of my hair and ripped it out. I a-almost screamed, but the hand still over my mouth stopped me. He p-put the hair in a bag and p-put it in his jacket."

_The hair at the crime scenes, _Sasuke realized.

Another breath. "Then he told me that–he told me–

He dug his hands into his blond hair and rocked back and forth, sobbing for breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, reaching for him.

"_Don't!_" the blond exclaimed, stopping the hands in their quest. Sasuke immediately pulled back, chagrined. Naruto gasped for breath, then finally burst out, "Oh, God, Sasuke, h-he–he told me that–that he was only going to–to take a few things, that's all! Just steal some valuables and l-leave! Th-that's what he said; that's what he _promised!_"

"I believe you, Naruto, I believe you," Sasuke said soothingly, not making the mistake of moving towards him, but desperate to reassure the other boy all the same.

Naruto closed his eyes, realizing he was spiraling into hysteria, and took a few long, calming breaths. Sasuke waited patiently, and after a few more moments of silence punctuated only by Naruto's heavy breathing, the other boy at last continued tremulously, "Obviously, I-I believed him. I nodded to show that I understood, t-then he told me once he left my room, I could c-call the police if I wanted, because he'd be gone by the time they got there." His face suddenly twisted in self-hatred and anger.

"God, I should've known, I should've fucking _known _then that something was off! How the fuck could he have stolen everything he wanted within the mere _minutes _he'd have before the police showed up?! It was so fucking _obvious_ that he didn't _want_ to 'steal' anything–what he _wanted_ to do was–" He stopped, clawed at his face, and then fisted his hands together, and, after a moment, Sasuke saw blood run down his palms.

"Naruto, don't–

"B-but I didn't think anything of it, fucking idiot that I am," he snarled over Sasuke's voice, lost within the memory. "H-he left my room, and I got up, closed and locked my door, then realized that my phone was in the laundry room. I was terrified to go get it, so I sat against my door like a fucking coward, shaking and crying. After a minute or two I, I–I–oh, God, I h-heard the _gun shots_. And then–and then the _screaming._"

His whole body heaved, sobs ripping through him. He seemed to determined to finish, though, and bulldozed on through the tears and the gasping breaths, "I-I was fucking _paralyzed _with fear. I couldn't–I couldn't _move. _My parents were being _murdered, _and all I could do was sit there like a useless fucking _idiot _and _l-listen _to it."

"Naruto, you couldn't have done–

"YES I COULD HAVE!" Naruto bellowed, sobbing. "I could have done _something, _Sasuke! _Anything!_ But I didn't! I just sat there and waited for it to be over, then ran to their room and–and–

"Please, Naruto, you don't have to do this–

But Naruto kept speaking as if he hadn't said a word, words loud and rushed and frenzied, "And there they were, shot to pieces, shot to fucking _pieces_; my mother, oh God, my mother, she was so beautiful and he–he _killed _her! I couldn't–I couldn't accept it; I ran to her side, I tried to wake her, I tried to tell her how much I loved her– God, there was so much blood, it was all over me– and then I went to my father; I begged for him to wake up, but he wouldn't either! and then I saw it– there it was, the gun, the gun that killed them, and all I wanted was to be put in their place, to be the one who had been in front of it instead of them– and I grabbed it and put it to the side of my head and pulled the trigger–

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, horrified.

"But there were no bullets left," Naruto finished with a gasp, and suddenly he just...broke. His entire body convulsed; he curled up into a ball and began to sob so hard it was nearly _violent. _"He t-took away _e-everything_ that mattered to me, Sasuke, _everything!_" he cried. "And he couldn't leave me just _one _thing–just _one goddamn bullet, _to end this fucking miserable, p-pathetic excuse for an existence..." His voice dissolved into gasping, hacking sobs.

That was it.

Sasuke just couldn't sit back anymore.

"Naruto, no," he whispered hoarsely, joining him on the bed and gathering him to his chest, surprised and relieved when the boy didn't struggle at all, merely curled into him and _heaved. _"Stop, sh, I've heard enough, calm down..."

Naruto hiccupped and choked out, relentless, "That's how the police found me, Sasuke. H-holding the gun that killed my parents, w-with their blood splattered all over me. A better set-up couldn't have been–been found in a--in a _movie_."

Sasuke began to rock him, pressing kisses to his hair, his cheeks, his forehead. "I know, Naruto, I know," he murmured, desperate to get him to stop. "They misinterpreted– they saw what they wanted to see instead of the truth: that a terrified child had just lost both his parents in the most gruesome, cruel way imaginable, and that–"

"N-no, Sasuke, they saw the real truth," Naruto interrupted, shoulders bucking. "They s-saw a pathetic _weakling _whose–whose _cowardice_ caused his parents' their lives– a monster who clearly deserved nothing but d-death."

_He's a monster who deserves nothing but death! _Kiba's words came to Sasuke, and this time, coming out of Naruto's mouth, the anger was so much more volatile that he actually began to shake.

"You listen to me, Naruto," he said, voice deadly quiet, bringing Naruto's face off of his shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. "_None _of that was your fault, do you hear me? A man with a gun broke into your house and threatened your life. You reacted the way any child–hell, any _adult_– would have reacted in that situation."

Naruto's face was twisted in distress; he sobbed in Sasuke's hold, but the latter did not let him go, forcing him to continue looking at him as he brusquely kept on,

"What good what it have done, Naruto? Huh? If you had gone and tried to stop him? How long do you think you would've lasted unarmed against a man so obviously willing to use a weapon? Even if you _had _tried– you would have been dead less than a minute into the attempt!"

"That's not true," Naruto whimpered, shaking his head desperately. "He _needed _me– because he needed someone to frame! He would've kept me alive–

"Yes, Naruto, alive but not unharmed! If he'd had to, he could've had you incapacitated within _seconds!" _he countered desperately. "There was nothing you could've done, Naruto, nothing!"

The blond head dropped, and he began to cry in earnest.

Sasuke sighed softly and wound his arms around the boy again, bringing him securely to his chest. "It wasn't your fault, damnit," he whispered fiercely into his hair. "It wasn't your fault, and I'll make you believe that if it's the last thing I do."

The floodgates opened; Naruto pressed his wet face against Sasuke's neck and _bawled._

Sasuke held the thin body to his chest as tightly as he could, and began murmuring soft, soothing reassurances into his hair. "I never should've doubted you," he whispered, stroking gently down the heaving back. "I should've trusted you; you've never lied to me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"It's–it's, ah–okay," Naruto managed to gasp out against his neck. "J-just–just don't leave me, _p-please, _don't leave me_._"

"I won't, Naruto," Sasuke said fervently, hold tightening even further. "Hush, I won't do that. I'm here until you don't want me anymore, Naruto."

"F-Forever, then," Naruto choked out deliriously, clutching onto his shirt.

Sasuke felt warmth burst through him and murmured hoarsely, "If that's how long you'll have me, then so be it."

Naruto nodded tremulously, then curled even tighter around Sasuke's body, convulsing with sobs as dredged up memories assaulted his mind.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rode out the storm with him, murmuring into his hair and stroking his back, rocking him as he finally let out everything he'd been holding in since his parents had died the year before. It was simultaneously heartbreaking and beautiful– heartbreaking, in that Sasuke could feel Naruto's pain as acutely as his own, if not more so– and beautiful, in that Sasuke knew, not only for a fact, but deep in his heart, that he'd never cared for anybody as deeply as he did for the boy crying in his arms.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he vowed to Naruto when the other had cried himself nearly to sleep. "And then I'm going to find whoever put you through this, and make sure he goes through _hell _and back before I'm done with him. That's a promise."

---------------------

**AN:** Ominous, huh? Things are about to get interesting...

Hope you liked it, guys. Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you thought.

Much love.

CSTSS


	6. Foreboding

**AN:** Eep, I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever, but school just started, and I'm absolutely SWAMPED with homework. Yeah, that whole 6 AP classes for senior year thing? Not a great idea. Anyway, this chapter, I feel, is a bit of a filler and noticeably so, but... at least it's something. It's got a lot of Sasu/Naru scenes, which is always good. So yeah, hope you like it more than I do!

As always, thanks so much for the support, and a special thank you to those of you who have politely pointed out flaws and things I can improve upon. I appreciate every word of feedback I receive, and try and use it to better the story for the future. I of course know that this story is FAR from perfect-- but we're all here to help each other and I'm grateful for how many people have been willing to do that. You guys are the best fans ever!

Enjoy~

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Kaka/Iru

**Warnings:** a bit of an erm, sexy scene *cough*...cursing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

------------------

"I've got to go, Naruto," Sasuke murmured regretfully, carding his fingers gently through the other boy's thick blond hair.

Naruto moaned a little, nuzzling into Sasuke's chest and clutching him tighter. "Nn...don' go yet..."

Sasuke's gaze warmed. "I'd stay if I could, lo–

He stopped himself sharply, realizing he'd been about to say 'love.' His heart skipped a beat; his face flushed. _Where the hell had _that _come from?_

Naruto didn't feel the need to address his discomfort, it seemed, because all he chose to do in reaction was curl in more securely against the other boy, molding himself entirely to his side.

Not helping. At all.

Sasuke sighed and held him tighter, deciding then and there to just screw logical thinking– in this moment, all he wanted to do was enjoy his time with Naruto, without constantly questioning his own recklessness.

It was oddly liberating, allowing himself complete behavioral freedom. He literally felt himself relax; his hands moved less tentatively against Naruto's back, crawling up his shirt and stroking the hot skin they found there; his lips moved with less calculation– they fell anywhere and everywhere: over his forehead, his hair, his nose, his jaw; wherever they wanted; his eyes roamed freely, taking in every last contour of the cherub face; noting every freckle on the smooth, tanned skin.

It felt...nice. Wonderful, actually.

Naruto, even half-asleep, was intensely observant. He noticed the change within seconds, and was pulling his head up, bleary eyes moving over Sasuke's face in question. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke merely shook his head with a faint smile and moved his fingers up to trace every detail of the other boy's face, memorizing them with his fingertips– the delicate shape of his eyes, the small bump of his nose, the strong line of his jaw, the smoothness of his full lips...

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed, mesmerized by the smoldering look the other boy was giving him.

"Sh," Sasuke said quietly, smirking mouth barely moving as he concentrated only on the beautiful face in front of him. "Let me...enjoy this."

As the other continued his ministrations, Naruto felt like his heart was pounding hard enough that the whole world could hear it thudding against his ribcage. He swallowed thickly, entirely unused to having so much attention be on him– and not just attention, but _loving _attention; pure, genuine adoration, coming from someone he never thought would give him a second glance.

He'd never thought someone like Sasuke would ever, in a million years, want anything to do with someone like _him. _A monster. Practically an accomplice to murder. A pathetic weakling; ghastly unattractive in his cowardice.

But Sasuke wanted him, if his current behavior was any indication. Wanted _him_, someone so undeserving of–of _love _or _care_...

The realization was overwhelming.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed wetness away from his eyes that he hadn't realized had welled. His lips were smooth and cool, soothing away the aching warmth building up under his eyelids.

"Don't do that," he murmured against the slick skin. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. You deserve the world. Every word," he lightly brushed his fingers over Naruto's ear, "every touch," a delicate stroke down his wet cheek, "and every kiss," his voice lowered to a whisper, before his mouth closed over Naruto's in a warm, soft press of lips.

Naruto's eyes slipped closed and he gave a little sigh, slipping his hands up Sasuke's chest and over his shoulders to land somewhere in his messy black hair.

Sasuke's arms slipped around him and brought him into his lap, holding him loosely around his middle as their lips moved headily together.

Just as Sasuke's mouth parted and he went to deepen the kiss, someone loudly cleared their throat behind them.

It was as if the spell had been broken.

Sasuke actually _jumped. _He jerked away from Naruto's lips and sat very stiffly for a moment, face growing flushed and pinched with self-deprecation.

"Hey, hey, stop that," Naruto whispered desperately, bringing the other boy's face back to him with two gentle fingers on his jaw. "Forget about it, Sasuke. Don't let it bother you that someone saw, please. Just–

"It's not that–it's not that someone saw," Sasuke said lowly through gritted teeth. "It's just that..." He couldn't seem to find the words. He gave a frustrated sigh and turned his head to mutter, "I'll be there in a moment."

"Make it quick," the monitor grunted, something off in his tone– was that disgust he heard?

Sasuke felt unexpected panic lick at his insides.

"Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, easily sensing it. "Sasuke, look at me." He pressed himself forward and whispered against his lips, "_Breathe_."

The now familiar reminder of their history made Sasuke pause; made the panic suddenly just...collapse, like a poorly built stack of cards.

He relaxed in Naruto's grip and exhaled heavily, letting the tension drain out of him. Then he gently kissed the lips in front of him and murmured, "Sorry."

"S'okay," Naruto replied, smiling a little. The expression melted into displeasure, and he sighed, dropping his head against Sasuke's collarbone. "I don't want you to leave," he whispered.

Sasuke sighed and murmured, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Iruka's being a little stingy with the schedule, so I may not be able to come for another few days."

Naruto's body stiffened at that. "Great," he said, a little bitterly. "More time for your cronies to manipulate you into–

"Hey," Sasuke said sharply, anger flaring. "They're only going off of what they know, Naruto. They don't understand what really happened, so how can they possibly make a proper judgement on you? It'd be impossible. Don't fault them for that."

Naruto's eyes rolled, though Sasuke couldn't see it. "I guess," he grumbled.

"They really are good people," Sasuke insisted, frowning. "They're just...misinformed, and so they're jumping to the wrong conclusions." He paused. "Plus, they're personally involved now– they think you tried to hurt Neji the other night– and that makes their opinion of you even worse."

Naruto heaved a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I guess it's just hard to have an optimistic view on people these days. Most of them are pretty horrible."

"Well, you've unfortunately been subject to that side of humanity," Sasuke admitted, looking angry at the prospect. "But there are still good people out there, Naruto. It's not fair of you to judge them before you even know them."

"Yeah, I suppose," he muttered in response. He honestly was mildly surprised by this show of loyalty; he'd always known Sasuke had a close-knit group of friends, but he supposed he'd simply thought that the other boy found it all rather superficial, and didn't actually have connections with those people.

The realization was oddly unsettling. Some weird part of him had wanted Sasuke to only have a deep connection with _him. _

"It's time to go!" the monitor outside barked, interrupting his possessive thoughts. "Come on out!"

Naruto's breath lodged in his throat and, for perhaps the thousandth time since he'd met Sasuke Uchiha, cursed the fact that he was in this goddamn place.

He didn't _want_ to be here anymore. He was beginning to feel like...maybe he deserved to be free. Deserved to be happy. Deserved Sasuke in his life.

The feeling made it that much harder to say goodbye to the other boy. Before, he hadn't cared about anything; each day at the center felt like proper punishment, and he'd taken it without complaint.

But now...

"I'll be back soon," Sasuke said, snapping him out of his reverie, rubbing down his back before moving to get to his feet.

"Wait," Naruto called, tugging him back down. He pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips, then pulled a way, blushing a bit. "You forgot that," he mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, bemused. "Won't happen again, Uzumaki," he said, in a playfully obedient tone, as if he were a soldier answering to his superior.

Naruto snorted and swatted at him. "Get out of here, loser."

"Alright, idiot, I'm going," Sasuke retorted, but his eyes and tone were fond. He reached a hand out and rested it on the side of Naruto's still damp face. "See you in a bit," he murmured.

Naruto put his hand on top of Sasuke's. "See you."

They separated from one another, one face sporting a soft smile, the other donning the faint ghost of a smirk.

Both expressions were undeniably content.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"He's been _what?_" Iruka demanded, eyeing the principal, Tsunade, with disbelief written all over his face.

"You heard me, Iruka," Tsunade snapped distractedly, going through some papers on her desk. "The police called the school this morning to let us know. We're making an announcement as soon as school begins so that students can come to the police with any information they have on Neji's whereabouts."

Iruka gnashed his teeth together at her indifferent attitude. "Is there a connection between this and the break-in to his house the other day?" he asked the obviously busy woman, wanting more information.

Tsunade looked up, then, and leveled him with a glare. "I'm a principal, Iruka, not the police officer handling Neji's case. I don't know what's going on except that Neji was taken from his home sometime within the last two days. That is all."

"It's got to be connected," Iruka mumbled to himself under his breath. "Meaning that Naruto _couldn't _have been involved, because he's been stuck at the center..."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Are we finished here, Mr. Umino? I need to prepare the morning announcements."

"What?" Iruka asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, um, yes. I'll let you get to that. Keep me posted, okay? He's one of my best swimmers."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, but responded, "Sure, sure. Now get out of my office."

Iruka nodded and obediently left, face twisted in a worried, preoccupied expression.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his lover block his path until he ran right into him, causing him to 'oof' and stumble backwards.

"Zoning out much, love?" Kakashi asked, smirking as he caught the other man around the waist and steadied him.

Iruka didn't even swat at the wandering hands, which immediately alerted Kakashi that it was time to be serious.

"Hey," he said quietly, tilting the man's chin up with two fingers underneath his chin. "What's up?"

Iruka sighed heavily. "Neji's been taken from his home. No one knows what happened– where he is, who did it, nothing..."

"Wow," Kakashi whistled, shaking his head in shock. "Poor kid, can't catch a break..."

Iruka nodded, biting his lip in distress.

Kakashi looked around briefly, then leaned in to give his lover a kiss, knowing that the other wouldn't resist with so little people around.

Iruka would've been happy with the gesture regardless, though, and kissed the other man back gratefully.

Kakashi pulled back, then brought Iruka into a hug, muttering into his temple, "Don't work yourself up over it, okay? The police will figure it out, and everything will be just fine."

Iruka sighed into his chest, winding his own arms around the other man's waist. "Yeah, I hope so," he murmured, trying to quell the foreboding feeling in his stomach. He felt strongly that it wouldn't be nearly as easy as Kakashi thought for this whole situation to be righted, but could only pray that everything would work out alright in the long run.

If only that were enough.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Kiba had not stopped _moving _since he'd found out about Neji's disappearance. He'd kept himself so busy he hadn't had time to think about bad things– 'what if's and awful situations and the like– and wouldn't quit doing so until he'd made some headway.

So far, no one seemed to have any pertinent information for him. The police were 'investigating' as well– but Kiba figured it would only make the process faster if he himself was also active in the search. So, he'd spent countless hours calling everyone he could that knew Neji and might know anything about his whereabouts. He'd spent all day doing so; he hadn't even gone to school, something his parents had fought him on, but due to his adult status had not had the authority to enforce. He'd told them he wasn't planning on doing anything but searching for Neji until the other boy was found, and that was a fact he wouldn't budge on.

So, they'd finally, begrudgingly gave in, and had left for work with twin scowls on their faces. Kiba hadn't cared, and had started immediately with his calls. He'd also done some research on old, abandoned barns around the area, and had managed to find a couple that were within the area Neji had said: about twenty miles from Konoha. He planned on visiting them with Sasuke and a few of the others as soon as they got out of school.

He knew he should probably leave that particular activity to the police, but couldn't seem to talk himself out of it. The police were still stuck on interviewing those close to Neji– which Kiba had gotten done in six hours or so– as well as searching his room for evidence of his departure. They'd told Kiba they were also simultaneously searching around Konoha for his location, but Kiba couldn't quite shake the feeling that if he didn't get involved and speed up the process, it would end up being too late by the time they _really_ got to it.

So, he'd made up his mind. He was going to take a more aggressive approach in this investigation, and was going to go out and search every goddamn old barn in the area until he found Neji.

The other boy had said there were around five men– so if he brought Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura (they were _tough _for chicks), Shino, and possibly Lee, he'd have more than enough manpower to overthrow the kidnappers– or at least stall them long enough to get Neji out of there. Kiba knew his Dad kept a few guns in the house, and would borrow them for the expedition, just in case they became necessary.

God, his parents were going to kill him.

_Doesn't matter,_ Kiba thought firmly, taking his cell phone out to begin texting his friends about the plan. _All that matters at this point is finding Neji. Everything else can wait._

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"I can't believe it," Sakura breathed, face pinched and angry.

"Me neither," Ino said hotly, stabbing at her plate in anger. "When I get my hands on whoever took him, I swear to God I'll–

"Settle down," Shikamaru said lazily, absently winding an arm around her shoulders.

She huffed and didn't finish, but it was clear to everyone at the table the direction she'd been heading.

Sasuke grunted and muttered, "I'm sure Kiba's got that part covered, Ino."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, eyes concerned. "He must be so upset."

"More like pissed beyond belief," Shikamaru corrected, knowing his friend's fiery nature would cause him to react in anger first.

"Hn. I wonder where he is," Sasuke said absently, eyeing the seat where Kiba would normally occupy.

"Probably trying to track Neji down," Ino reasoned, looking like she wanted to be doing the same.

"Shouldn't that be the police's job?" Sakura asked disapprovingly.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Like Kiba would let them do it on their own. He'd go crazy waiting for any news."

"Well, true," Sakura conceded. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, though."

"It's Kiba," Sasuke deadpanned. "He'll do whatever it takes to get Neji back, regardless of how stupid it may be."

"Yeah," she murmured, looking concerned.

The rest of them continued discussing it, while Sasuke retreated back into his own thoughts. He was worried about Neji, of course; but, as awful as it sounded, there was something more pressing weighing on his mind.

He really needed to talk to Sakura.

He wasn't stupid; he recognized what was happening between himself and Naruto, and knew it was supremely unfair to continue exploring it whilst simultaneously staying in a relationship with the other girl. It had already been pretty unfair of him to keep it going for this long– but he supposed he'd been in denial about Naruto, and hadn't wanted to admit to himself what was actually going on.

He wasn't sure how or why that had changed, but he found himself no longer caring about continuing this 'normal' existence. He was in a relationship that he'd never truly been passionate about; he'd allowed someone he cared about to be bullied around just for his stupid reputation's sake; he'd kept up straight-A's just to appease his parents... it all felt empty; worthless. The only thing he'd done for his own happiness had been swimming– and, ironically, that was what had brought him to Naruto.

Naruto was the next piece of the puzzle to his new life– a life that would be his own, with his _actual_ goals and desires in mind. He'd spent so long trying to build up this semblance of normalcy that he thought would bring him and those around him satisfaction, but all it had really been was one giant falsehood. He hadn't genuinely wanted any of the things he'd filled his life with... or perhaps, more accurately, he hadn't known _what _he'd genuinely wanted for his life– until now.

He knew exactly what he wanted.

He wanted Naruto.

And he wasn't going to stop until he had him securely in his life, safe and sound and _happy. _And, preferably, with him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly from beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The bell rang, love."

He winced at the pet name but murmured, "Oh. Thank you."

They stood and began to walk to their next class, the routine so ingrained that neither had to even think about it.

This would all change soon.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought; he truly didn't want to lose her friendship, but knew that it would be impossible for the other girl to behave normally with him after the break-up. Lots of things would be changing, and that fact made the situation even more daunting.

He was a Uchiha, though, and he wouldn't let this hurdle frighten him into procrastination. He was going to get this over with as soon as possible, and hopefully do so in a way that wouldn't completely devastate her. If she couldn't be his friend for a while, then so be it. Eventually she'd get over it, and their friendship would resume.

He hoped so, anyway.

"What's on your mind?" Sakura asked as they rounded the corner, peering at him out of the corner of her eyes. "You look...preoccupied."

"It's nothing," he muttered. He hesitated, then said quietly, "Meet me by my locker after school, okay? I need to talk to you about something."

Her face immediately shuttered, going guarded with those dreaded words. "Oh?" she managed to choke out, sudden terror making it hard to speak.

Sasuke swallowed, easily hearing it. "Yeah," he grunted, avoiding any description. They walked into the classroom of their last period class, and Sasuke felt his heart twinge a little at the sight of Naruto's empty seat. At that moment he would've loved to have seen his grinning face and bright eyes. It would've made everything somehow so much easier.

As he sat down beside Sakura and tried to ignore the way she stared at the side of his face with eyes like twin daggers, he pictured the sight in his head; and it was almost close enough to the real thing to actually make a difference upon his mood.

Too bad nothing could replace the actual Naruto, not even his wildest imaginations.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"I broke up with her," Sasuke said bluntly as soon as the cell door closed, eyeing Naruto's gaunt form with some concern.

The blond's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you?"

Sasuke nodded and took a seat beside him, reaching out to touch under the boy's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping," he noted, fingers running softly over the deep, purplish marks.

Naruto shrugged and avoided his eyes. "It's not a big deal," he muttered. "How'd it go, then? With Sakura?"

Then it was Sasuke's turn to shrug. "She didn't take it well, as to be expected. She demanded an explanation, and wasn't satisfied with the one she got. She was very upset."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment.

Naruto looked down, and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke tilted his chin up. "What for?"

The obviously exhausted blond shrugged lifelessly. "I dunno. I feel like you broke up with her because of me, and that just doesn't sit right."

Sasuke smirked a little; ran his fingers over Naruto's lips. "I didn't break up with her _because _of you, idiot, I broke up with her _for _you."

Naruto looked shocked, and then eyes went bitter. "I don't get it, Sasuke," he sighed explosively. "You have it all going for you– the girl, the grades, the reputation... why the hell are you risking all that for some pathetic, useless _mmf–_"

Sasuke's lips were on his before he could even finish. "Stop that," he said sharply after he pulled back.

"W-what?" Naruto said, still looking a little dazed. "Stop what?"

"Putting yourself down," Sasuke replied, voice still a bit harsh. "You can believe it all you want, but I don't– and I don't want to hear it."

There was a small moment of silence.

"Okay," Naruto finally murmured, looking chagrined, but also vaguely grateful. "Sorry."

Sasuke frowned, reaching out to pull the other boy into a one-armed hug. "Just don't let it happen again, Uzumaki," he said gruffly into the boy's hair.

After that, they simply laid together for a while, breathing in tandem; somehow so intrinsically connected that it felt as if they were one person rather than two. It was peaceful and relaxing, and Sasuke found himself drifting off into unconsciousness, Naruto's body held securely in his arms.

Just as he found himself on the brink of sleep, Naruto's uncertain voice spoke up from his chest. "So Sasuke, you really...you honestly, sincerely, genuinely–

"Want you?" Sasuke filled in lazily, smirking a little in amusement. "Yes."

Naruto flushed. "A-and you're okay with–with all the consequences, that come with that?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "My friends will be open to it as soon as you've been proven innocent, which I promise you will happen as soon as humanly possible. As for Sakura– she's hurt now, yes, but our friendship will hopefully be strong enough to last through it. Anything else really has no bearing upon my happiness."

"What about your parents? Won't they be disappointed?" Naruto persisted, stubborn as always.

"You know they never thought you were guilty," Sasuke replied easily. "Otherwise they wouldn't have let you come over to my house so much. Yes, perhaps they won't be happy with your gender, but they've got another son. The Uchiha line will continue, regardless of who I choose to be with."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Only you could make that sound so...sterile."

Sasuke swatted at his head ruefully. "Quiet."

Naruto snorted, then sobered, burrowing deeper into Sasuke's embrace. "I feel like none of this is real," he sighed.

"Well, it is," Sasuke deadpanned. "So you'd better get used to it."

"Aren't you romantic," Naruto quipped, but his voice was fond. "Why yes, Sasuke, I'd love to be with you. Thanks for asking."

"Would you?" Sasuke asked, sarcasm completely going over his head.

Naruto felt warmth burst through him and sat there for a moment, a little stunned. "Of–of course," he stuttered, pulling back so he could look at him. The black eyes looking back at him were unwavering. "You're...you're really serious, aren't you?"

A tiny smirk broke out, then. "When am I _not _serious, Naruto?"

Naruto stared.

Sasuke wanted him. _Him. _Was throwing away everything for his sake.

The burst of feeling that flooded through him was so poignant and heady that he was at once breathless.

He pressed forward and kissed the other boy, bruisingly hard and passionate. His tongue slipped inside and then there was hunger, burning hot and writhing deep in his stomach. He climbed on top of Sasuke, straddling him, feeling heat and hardness underneath him and groaning at the sensation. "Sasuke, Sasuke," he murmured nonsensically, kissing his jaw, his neck, his lips, _oh, _his lips.

Sasuke, for his part, gripped Naruto's hips in a bruising grip and pressed him downwards; wanting, _needing _to feel more of the delicious friction growing between them. He returned the messy, heady kisses with as much fervor as his counterpart, with more fervor than he'd ever given in a kiss in his entire life– and realized at that moment that _this _was what it was supposed to be like.

This was not awkward, or stilted, or empty of feeling.

This was absolute perfection.

Naruto gave a particularly desperate grind into his midsection and Sasuke felt his world tilt around him. He groaned, holding the thin hips still tighter, pushing them downwards, down, down...

Naruto leaned forward, breathless, and took Sasuke's ear into his mouth, wanting to hear more of those delicious, low groans coming from the other boy's parted, moist lips.

Sasuke growled and dug his fingers in harder, shuddering with feeling.

"Want you..."

Neither could be sure who had said it, considering both were feeling the exact same way.

Sasuke's fingers went for Naruto's zipper.

And then his cell phone rang, loud and obnoxious in the quiet cell.

"Fuck," Naruto said, pulling back with a pout on his flushed, beautiful face.

Sasuke groaned and pulled him back down so he was resting on his chest, slipping his fingers into the blond hair in a soothing motion before pulling the cell phone out of his pocket.

"What, Kiba?" he snapped as soon as he opened it.

"Where the hell are you!?" his obviously irate friend demanded. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"I sent everyone a text about tonight," Kiba nearly growled. "We're going to search for Neji."

Sasuke suppressed a sigh; no one hadn't seen this one coming. "Sorry, Kiba, I must not have had reception. I haven't gotten any texts from you to today."

"And Sakura didn't tell you about it?"

Sasuke winced, hand tightening in Naruto's hair. "No, she didn't. She was probably too...preoccupied. Must've slipped her mind."

"This is more important than any stupid girl thing she's worried about," Kiba said brashly. Then he seemed to get back to the point. "Anyway, the text had all the information about the locations we're going to. We're going to go ahead and start with the first one since we're all here, but get your ass over here to join us as soon as you can, got it?"

Sasuke barely had time to say 'okay' before the other boy had hung up. He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket, then sat up, regretfully dislodging the blond growth on his chest.

"What's going on?" Naruto immediately demanded, sensing right away that something was off.

"I've got to go," Sasuke explained shortly.

Naruto grabbed his arm, hold desperate, obviously sensing something was odd. "What's going on, Sasuke? Tell me."

Sasuke heard the tremor of fear in that voice and sighed, relaxing a little, turning to gather the other boy to his chest. "It's nothing. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me," Naruto growled into his shirt, twisting his fingers roughly into the fabric.

"Naruto, I'm half a foot taller than you and probably twice your weight at this point," Sasuke deadpanned. "I could easily leave if I wanted to."

Naruto's grip tightened. "Try me," he said lowly.

Sasuke stared at his blond head, then smirked bemusedly. "So stubburn, Uzumaki."

"You'd better believe it," Naruto said fiercely.

Sasuke sighed and stroked his back, seeking to calm him. "Neji was abducted a few days ago," he said quietly. Naruto stiffened in surprise in his arms. "Needless to say," he continued ruefully, "Kiba's too frantic and impatient to wait for the police to do their job, so he's doing it for them. He wants me to help search for Neji tonight."

This time Naruto tensed, but it wasn't it surprise. Anger radiated off of him in waves. "You cannot be serious," he said, voice dangerously low, pulling back to give him an impressive glare.

Sasuke stared back innocently.

"You are, aren't you!?" Naruto demanded, poking him hard in the chest.

Sasuke grabbed the traitorous finger and murmured, "Have we not already discussed this? I always am, Naruto."

Naruto yanked his hand out of the other boy's grip and pushed himself fully away from Sasuke. "You can't do that, you idiot!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, nonchalant. "I'm sure he'll have borrowed some of his father's guns, so we won't be unarmed."

"Do you even _hear _yourself?" Naruto asked, eyes bright and livid. "You're a teenager, Sasuke, and you're talking about having a gun fight with a known _murderer_!"

"Naruto, it's not like we're even going to–

"You _could_," Naruto interrupted angrily. "You could get lucky and happen to pick the right location– and then what?! Then what, Sasuke? You use the guns you've never even _held _before against someone who's used them several times to–to kill–to–

"Hey," Sasuke softly stopped him, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder, grateful when the other boy relaxed a little. "I see what you're saying, Naruto, I do," he conceded, kneading the tense muscles underneath his fingers. "But Kiba's my friend, and I need to help him do this. If I don't, he's going to do it anyway, and then if something happens I'll always know that I could've been there to stop it."

"But you'd be _alive _to have that regret," Naruto argued, but it was clear he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He sighed and leaned into Sasuke's chest, reaching up to hold onto his shirt. "You're such a bastard," he whispered into the boy's neck. "If something happens to you, I swear..."

"It won't," Sasuke said, smirking a little. "I'll be careful, okay? And I'll be back here again tomorrow, just like I promised."

"Safe and sound?"

"Safe and sound."

Naruto sighed and let himself relax into the now familiar embrace for a few more moments. All too soon, Sasuke was pulling back and standing up, a reluctant look on his normally stoic face.

The expression made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

He pulled him down by the shirt to his lips, ravaging them with his own for a few much too short seconds before standing as well and throwing his arms around the other's neck.

"Please be careful," he whispered fervently into his ear. "I can't lose you, Sasuke. Not now that I've just gotten ahold of you."

"You won't lose me," Sasuke said lowly, warmed at the concern. He pulled away and kissed the other boy once more, seemingly unable to get enough of the full lips. Their tongues intertwined tenderly and then they both pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

"See you tomorrow," Naruto murmured a bit breathlessly, ghosting his nose across the other boy's.

Sasuke tilted his own chin upward and pressed a kiss to the tip of it, then pulled away. "Alright. Try and get some rest."

Naruto swallowed thickly and offered the other boy a weak nod. Then he watched him leave, feeling his gut sink in foreboding all the while.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would _not _be sleeping anytime soon.

----------------

**AN:** Poor anxious Naruto. Hopefully Sasuke will be okay! (cue evil laugh...)

-cough- Anyway, read and revieww~! Hope to get the next chapter out in a week.

Much love guys.

CSTSS

PS: Sasuke and Sakura's break-up scene WILL be shown in flashback form in the next chapter! So for those of you who wanted to see it, don't worry, I didn't forget about it!


	7. Burn

**AN:** I know, I know, it's been a while. Like I said, those AP classes are no walk in the park. I'm going crazy with work over here, and unfortunately, writing has had to take a backseat to that :( So that means updates are going to be slower from now on-- about a week or so in between each chapter. I hope you'll all stick with the story anyway, and thank you so much to everyone who has stayed for this long.

This chapter has a lot of action, but not a lot of romance. Sorry, folks, but it needed to happen to move the story along. Next chapter there will be plenty of Sasu/Naru and Neji/Kiba. Just be patient!

So I've had a couple people ask whether or not I'm going to take Sasuke and Naruto's relationship farther-- as in down a *ahem* sexual road... I do not know the answer to that at this time. It's possible, of course, but there probably won't be any all out lemons-- perhaps a lime or two, and other sexual acts that aren't 'going all the way.' Sorry if that's disappointing to any of you-- but you never know, things could change. Either way, there WILL be slash. So hoorah!

That's about it for news n junk. Hope you enjoy the chapter; let me know what you think!

**Warnings:** cursing, violence, some nonconsensual touching

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Kaka/Iru

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

---------------------

Sakura's heart was, put plainly, in pieces.

She had driven home in a complete daze of fury– but now that she was in her room, curled up in her covers with her pillow squeezed to her chest, she felt the poignant sadness sneak up on her and take her into its embrace. Within it, she cried, softly and painfully, the tears burning her eyes and the sobs choking up in her throat.

The anger had left her, leaving this broken, pathetic mess in its wake.

She felt like she'd lost herself entirely within the grief. She'd reached that point where even if she'd wanted to stop crying, she wouldn't have been able to. The tears came hot and quick as memories from the dreaded confrontation with Sasuke played themselves over and over again within her frazzled, heavy mind.

She could vividly remember every detail; every sound, every smell, every slight, subtle change in her boyfr–ex boyfriend's– behavior and expression. It was agony to remember it all; she wished, desperately, that, like a fragmented and broken dream in the early light of dawn, she could forget it all within moments.

If only the world were that merciful.

No, for now– and probably forever– she would be playing that moment over and over again in her head, and all the moments before that; trying to figure out where she'd went wrong; what had changed. It was hopeless and yet she couldn't stop reliving it for the life of her...

_"Sakura," Sasuke greeted her, with that deep, silky tenor she knew so well_.

_"Hey, love," Sakura murmured as she came to a stop in front of him, trying to act nonchalant. It was a difficult effort when her hands were shaking so badly she could barely keep a hold upon her books._

_Her boyfriend swallowed, and averted his eyes from hers. To anyone else, the subtle change would've made his face look as stoic as always– but to Sakura, it was obvious he was actually vaguely nervous about the upcoming confrontation. _

_Her heart sank at the observation._

_"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, underlying tremors much too obvious in her voice._

_He cleared his throat; did not look at her. "You must've noticed," he began quietly, "That things are a bit... different."_

_She tried to play dumb, even though she knew the other could see right through it. "What do you mean?"_

_His eyes finally leveled upon her, obviously derisive. _

_Yup, she was right. He'd known immediately what she'd been attempting._

_She sighed, and it was a sad, resigned sound. "I know they are," she whispered. "You've been very...distant, lately."_

_Sasuke's mouth tightened very subtly; a grimace, for his standards. "Yes," he agreed. "I have."_

_"And why is that?" she demanded, eyes growing bright with a potent mix of anger and sadness._

_He looked briefly up to the ceiling in frustration, and stayed silent for a long moment. "I've realized," he finally said, words precise and careful, with no inflection whatsoever. "That I don't... want this relationship any longer."_

_It was a brutal rejection. _

_Sasuke didn't know how to be gentle. There was no warmth in his voice; there was _nothing _to go off of. It was a complete mystery; a complete devastation._

_The anger, as it was wont to do, came first, hot and burning in her throat._

_Her books clattered to the floor._

_"So is that all you're going to give me?" she hissed, eyes narrowed and glittering with furious tears._

_Sasuke's eyes briefly closed, and for a moment he actually looked pained. "I don't know what you want me to say, Sakura," he said tightly. _

_"The truth, maybe?" she burst out, shoving at him. "How about a _reason!? _How about you tell me why you're ending a relationship of over a _year_, Sasuke!"_

_"I gave you one," he muttered, running a frustrated hand through his hair. His whole posture screamed 'I-don't-want-to-do-this-right-now.' "I just... don't want this anymore. That's all."_

_She stared at him, incredulous._

_"Bullshit, Sasuke," she breathlessly accused. "You can't just–just have lost interest in me–in our relationship!"_

_"Why not?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing a little in honest confusion. "Why can't my feelings for someone change?"_

_"Not like this, Sasuke," Sakura persisted, livid and hurt. "It just doesn't _happen_! Not unless...not unless..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "There were never any feelings there to begin with."_

_There was a poignant silence._

_It was more telling than any half-assed excuse he possibly could've given._

_"Oh, God," she gasped, clutching at her chest, feeling like it was being ripped open. "T-there–there weren't any, were there? You–you didn't even–you–_

_"Sakura," Sasuke tried, looking genuinely lost; obviously helpless in this foreign situation. _

_Before she could even think about it, her hand was slamming into his cheek, echoing off the skin in a loud 'smack.' The few wanderers still roaming the halls looked towards them in pitying curiosity._

_"You're–you're an _asshole_, Sasuke Uchiha," she whispered harshly, tears finally falling. "I can't believe I _e-ever_ fell in love with you."_

_She shakily picked up her books and shook off his hesitant hand on her arm, then turned away and stormed off, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't look behind her once. If she had, she would've seen the resigned, forlorn look on Sasuke's face, and it might've lessened the poignant rage she felt thrumming in her veins._

_She didn't want to lose that anger. She knew that without it, nothing would be left._

Oh, how right she'd been. Now that the fury was gone, all that was left was empty, broken shards. She lay on her bed, trembling, staring ahead of herself at nothing.

For a long while, she did not move from that spot.

It was only hours later, after Kiba had called her at least five times, that she finally picked up the phone, and answered in a dead voice, "Kiba?"

_"Sakura, where are you? You said you were coming! We're already at the second location!"_

Sakura blinked, too drained to even remember. "Oh."

_"Well? Are you coming?"_

She swallowed; thought about it. What good would it do to wallow around in her room for the rest of the night? At least with something purposeful to do, she could at least attempt to take her mind off it...

"Um, yes," she finally murmured, slowly getting to her feet. "But, wait– is...is Sasuke"– the name felt like fire in her throat– "going to be there?"

_"Who knows,"_ Kiba said darkly. _"He hasn't showed yet either."_

Her heart fluttered in a mix of relief and lingering pain.

_"So you'll be here soon, then?"_ Kiba's voice said after a moment of silence.

Sakura nodded, then realized he couldn't see it, and whispered, "Yes. Soon."

The line went dead_. _She stared at her phone, wondering what she'd just agreed to.

Well, she reasoned, nothing could be worse than what she'd already experienced.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sasuke bit his lip and, finally, after several minutes of contemplation, hit the 'send' button on his cell phone. The forwarded text from Kiba with all of the addresses was now on its way to Naruto's phone, set to be given to the rash idiot one hour before curfew for a duration of twenty minutes.

Looking down at his watch, Sasuke figured that that gave he and the others roughly forty-five minutes to an hour before the police would be out searching for him_– _forhe knew without a doubt that Naruto would inform them as soon as he read the message.

Oddly enough, Sasuke didn't regret what he'd done. He had a deep, bizarre feeling that the action might end up being more significant than he suspected.

Shaking it off, he climbed out of the car, wincing a little at the loud crunch of his shoes on the dirt road. Ahead of him he saw the cars of his friends, parked within a large growth of trees and shrubbery– a good way to keep themselves hidden, just in case.

The air was cool, and he tugged his jacket tighter around him. The sun was just setting, and the winter chill was settling into the atmosphere. It was all oddly foreboding.

He approached the old, beaten up barn at the end of the road, eyeing it with an indifferent gaze. It was rather nondescript: red, ramshackle, and practically falling apart at the hinges. The sounds of his friends exploring inside drifted out from the cracks in the wood.

"Kiba," he called, climbing through the thick underbrush and through the 'door' of the barn. "You in here?"

A few sounds of shuffling, and then his bushy-haired friend was stumbling to a stop in front of him, eyes lit with determination and intensity. "Yo, Sasuke," he greeted lowly. "You got here pretty much at the end of this one. There's nothing much to go on."

Sasuke peered around briefly, saw the others swarming around, searching for hidden doors and the like. "Hn," he grunted, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Does that mean we're gonna head to the third one soon?"

Kiba nodded. "Another fifteen minutes or so here; we're gonna look out back for any signs of a struggle, and then we're out of here."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's get to it, then."

Kiba headed towards the back of the barn, signaling for the others to follow him. The group headed outside and began to search around the underbrush, looking for any evidence they could find– footprints, odd strokes in the dirt, anything.

After several minutes of finding absolutely nothing to go on, Kiba let out a sharp, "We're done here", and the group moved as one towards the pack of cars at the front of the barn.

"Yo," Shikamaru said under his breath to Sasuke as they walked, Ino on his other side, holding firmly onto his arm. "Why're you late?"

"This coming from you," Sasuke deadpanned, slipping his hands in his pockets. He shrugged a little. "I just had something to take care of."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"Hey, I just got a text from Sakura," Kiba muttered as they neared the cars. Sasuke stiffened a little at the name, but otherwise did not react. "She says she went ahead and headed to the third location, since she figured we'd be done here by the time she arrived."

Sasuke, quite suddenly, felt his whole body go cold. Foreboding filled him so entirely he had to stop walking for a moment, alarmed at its potency.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked, turning towards him with a frown of concern on her face.

"Something's wrong," he said, very quietly.

Kiba pivoted, eyes going guarded at the tone in his voice. Sasuke's instincts were exceedingly accurate, and had been ever since they'd known each other. "What is it, Sasuke?" he asked lowly.

"She went alone," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, anxiety jutting through him. "She went alone, and now she's in trouble."

Ino's eyes widened. "Don't say that, Sasuke, you're just being paranoid!"

But her fingers were shaking, and she was already stepping towards her car. The other five followed suit, practically sprinting towards their own vehicles.

"Everyone follow me and don't get ahead! We arrive together and go in together, got it?!" Kiba yelled.

"Alright!" they chorused, before getting in their cars.

The ride over was fast and anxious; Kiba sped like a maniac and everyone hurried to keep up with him. The potency of the emotion was such that it was contagious; every single one of them felt the urgency of the situation flooding through them in waves of fear, anger, and, most poignantly, determination.

The sun set as they drove, and darkness stole over the night, disturbingly fitting for the crisis at hand.

When they arrived, the scene they came to could've been straight out of a horror movie. The headlights of each car shed light upon the barn; it was looming, rickety; with chipped, off-white paint and hanging shutters that moaned in the wind. Thick underbrush seemed to nearly swallow the building, the branches casting eerie shadows across the walls.

The shudder that went through all of them as they cut off their cars and met on the dirt road just in front of the barn was more telling than anything else could've been.

This wasn't just child's play anymore. This was serious. They were getting themselves into something that there wouldn't be a way out of.

After a long, tense moment of silence, Kiba finally muttered, "Let's go."

The six figures moved quietly through the night towards the swaying, groaning barn, following Kiba, who was the only one who seemed to be unfazed by trepidation; his steps were calm and precise, and his eyes were bright with livid determination.

As Sasuke moved up to be behind him, Kiba slipped an arm back and held something out to him.

A gun.

Sasuke hesitated just a moment before taking it. Naruto was right– he'd never even held a gun before, and here he was thinking that he could wield it against God knows who was in that barn awaiting their arrival. He felt an unusual rush of blunt-tipped fear at the realization.

And then he enfolded the weapon within his fist, and a rush of power and familiar Uchiha confidence stole through him; the brief flash of trepidation easily faded. He could do this.

Kiba turned to him and briefly showed him how to use it, and then they were slipping inside, four of them armed, with Ino and Lee relying upon physical prowess to keep them safe (as well as Shikamaru's presence, for the former.)

Kiba stepped cautiously up the rickety staircase to the front door of the barn, the wood creaking under their combined weight as the rest of them followed suit.

Once inside, Kiba turned his head and whispered nearly inaudibly, "Ino and Shikamaru, come with me. Shino, Lee, Sasuke– you group together. Same as the last house: split up and see what you can find. Call out if you have any luck."

Five heads nodded in tandem, and then they were heading off their separate ways– Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru to the left, and Shino, Lee, and Sasuke to the right.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Kiba moved forward silently and stealthily, Ino and Shikamaru keeping close behind him. Adrenalin was rushing through his veins; the darkness was thick and foreboding, and he felt the tension in the air thrumming with potency.

Neji was in here somewhere. He could feel it.

He pressed forward through a doorway, getting slightly more comfortable as his eyes adjusted to the poor light. The barn was actually more like a small cottage; there were hallways and rooms, but everything was deserted; there wasn't a piece of furniture in sight– just eerie, empty space.

They rounded a corner, checking in each room they passed, their breathing sounding loud in the silent darkness.

"Kiba, wait," Ino whispered, lightly grabbing his arm. "I heard something."

He raised an eyebrow to her and stopped walking. "What?"

"It sounded like a person...groaning, or something," she murmured. She lifted a finger to point at a dark nook on the far end of the hallway. "Coming from over there, I think."

Kiba immediately stepped forward, ears peeled for any repetition of the sound. Just as he reached a hand out to open the door that had been hidden in the darkness, he heard it– the muffled sound of a low, pained groan.

Neji.

He was busting through the door before he even had time to think about it.

"Oh God," he gasped, eyes lighting upon his boyfriend, who was sprawled across the floor, beaten and bloody. His hands and feet were tied; he had duct tape over his mouth. His hair was stringy with red, crusted blood, and his skin was darkened with grime. He was shivering as if he'd been thrown into a tub of ice and left there for days. "Neji," he whispered, running to him. "Jesus, look at you..."

Neji's eyes were wide and unfocused, barely seeming to recognize who was above him. He offered another muffled sound, low and agonized. One thing was clear– he was definitely in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Fuck, I'm gonna kill them," Kiba swore, eyes bright and _livid. _"I swear to God, I'll–"

"Kiba, just hurry up and untie him," Ino warned, sounding anxious. "Whoever did this, they can't have just left him here unguarded."

The fact hit Kiba hard, and he quickly reached out to Neji's wrists, which were rubbed raw from the rope. "I'm gonna get you out of here, baby," he promised as he worked. "Just hang on..."

After a few moments, Neji made a muffled noise; a sharp, anxious sound.

"You're alright, sh," Kiba soothed distractedly, focusing entirely on the task before him.

The sound came again, more urgent this time.

"Neji, what is it?" Kiba sighed, finally looking up to see his face. The wide eyes staring somewhere behind him told the whole story.

He was on the ground with his vision blacking out before he could even blink.

Neji's scream was obvious, even with the duct tape over his mouth. Ino's pained yelp and Shikamaru's grunt accompanied the sound; they too were now on the ground, masked men holding them down.

"Take it easy, Hyuuga," said the slick voice of his abductor as he bent over Kiba's form and extracted his gun from the holster at his waist. "We won't hurt him. Badly."

Neji thrashed weakly, but was too injured to do much else. His eyes, though, were so deeply furious it was a wonder the other man wasn't frightened.

Kiba groaned, coming to and feeling his head throb where it had been hit. He blearily opened his eyes and turned over, and then felt his world go upside down around him.

"O-oh, oh God," he gasped hoarsely, terror stealing his voice.

It was his worst nightmare. Hell, it was every nightmare he'd ever _had _since getting out of the situation years before.

Here he was, in the flesh. His worst nightmare come to life.

Orochimaru Sannin.

His previous foster father– abusive in every possible way, and deeply, unchangingly _evil._

Kiba felt like he'd been socked in the gut.

"You don't look happy to see me," Orochimaru preened, smirking lavishly. His eyes grew dark and dangerous, and his voice lowered. "And how many times have I told you to call me Father?"

Anger replaced fear, running hot and quick in his veins. "As I've told _you _several times, you piece of shit, you're not my father," Kiba snarled, getting dizzily to his feet to face the man. "So I will _not _call you that!"

Black eyes imperceptibly darkened, and then a slap rang out in the room. Kiba's face was thrown to the side, but he snapped it back immediately, looking furious. "You have no power over me anymore, Orochimaru," he spit, positioning himself in front of Neji, eyes quickly acknowledging Ino and Shikamaru, who were now bound and thrashing in their guards' holds. "I got out of that hell you put me in and I have a new life now– one that you have no right meddling in!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and gave a tinkling, fake laugh. "Sure, Kiba," he sneered. His voice lowered to a smug murmur. "Look, I let you have your fun. I let you set up and play house with your 'new family.' But now it's time to bring you back to me. It's time to come home, _son._"

The leer on his face made Kiba shiver all over, and he tried to keep a hold of the anger. From behind him, Neji growled, low and deep in his throat.

"I-I'm not going anywhere with you," Kiba said hoarsely, with not nearly enough forcefulness, stepping backwards unconsciously.

"Aren't you?" Orochimaru asked innocently, eyelashes fluttering.

Kiba's chest shook with newly fueled anger. "Just let us go!" he shouted.

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun," the long-haired man murmured, giving another tinkling laugh.

"Fuck you!" Kiba exploded, lunging for him. Neji gave a muffled 'No, Kiba!' but it was too late; his impulsive boyfriend was already launching himself towards the taller man, who easily, gracefully sent a fist into the boy's stomach, and sent him careening to the ground.

Kiba coughed and folded an arm around his torso, which throbbed with pain. He could hear Neji breathing hard in fury behind him, and tried to take comfort in his presence. After a moment he stumbled to his feet and glared at Orochimaru, anger and fear familiarly mixing inside of him, making him shake with emotion.

"You've got that fire again," Orochimaru idly noted, eyes bright at the thought. "I remember you losing that towards the end there..."

Kiba's teeth gnashed. "Fuck you," he muttered again.

A hand raised and backhanded him across the face; his lip split under the pressure.

"My, you are positively _feisty _these days, aren't you?" the other man asked, this time in a growl, anger definitely present.

The meekness that spread through Kiba at the tone was something so automatic he could not stop it. "P-perhaps," he said hoarsely.

A smug smirk spread across the slimy face. He stepped closer, and ran a long finger-nail down Kiba's cheek. "That's better," he murmured.

Kiba inhaled shakily, the touch making his stomach flip with nausea. "W-why are you doing this?" he asked, swallowing thickly. "W-why'd you take Neji? Why didn't you take me, if that's who you wanted?"

Orochimaru shrugged, fingers moving to toy with Kiba's hair. "I enjoy toying around with you and your friends. Especially this Neji character– he's been a delight." Kiba growled lowly. "Almost more fun than that Uzumaki brat..." he finished in a satisfied murmur.

Kiba's knees nearly buckled underneath him. "U-Uzumaki? You–you had something to do with that?"

Orochimaru's eyebrows raised, as if he thought Kiba was an absolute idiot. "You figure it out, pet," he said disparagingly, patting his cheek. He turned to the room, then, and spread his hands in a welcoming gesture. "Now then," he said loudly, with a beaming smile. "Welcome to what will soon be the death place of everyone you love." He added after a second, "Excluding your new 'parents', of course. I have other plans for them."

He raised his hand a snapped his fingers; within a moment, three more masked men brought in Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, and Lee, all four hanging limp in their arms, bound with their mouths duct-taped closed and each dotted with bruises.

"God, no," Kiba breathed, beginning to shake in earnest. "Y-you can't– you can't be serious. They didn't_ do_ anything!"

Orochimaru slid dark eyes over to him, lips forming a small, angry frown. "Sure they did. They've poisoned you against me. They've made you think that you don't belong with me anymore."

"I've _never _belonged with you, Orochimaru!" Kiba explaimed desperately. "And that's a conclusion I've come to on my own, thank you very much! They had nothing to do with it!"

"Don't raise your voice with me," Orochimaru warned, hand raising.

Kiba flinched violently and hated himself for the reaction. "I can do whatever I want– you're _not _my foster parent anymore; you have no control over me whatsoever," he said viciously, forcefully fighting back the fear. "And you have no control over what I want to do with my life and who I want in it! Even if you k-killed all of them," his throat swelled so large he could barely finish, "I would rather kill _myself _than go back to living with _you_!"

The silence was deafening.

"You don't mean that," Orochimaru said, trying to brush it off– but his eyes were troubled and furious.

"Oh, I do," Kiba countered adamantly. "Believe me, I would find a way to get away from you if you forced me to come back. Without a doubt, I would find a way." He took a gasping breath, then forged on, "And if you–if you took away everyone that means anything to me, then that way would most certainly be my own death. I assure you of that– I will not live without them!"

Orochimaru shook his head fervently, eyes wild with insanity. "No, no, I just have to convince you that you belong with _me_," he muttered anxiously. "I had you convinced beforehand, pet, don't you remember?" His eyes were nearly feverish as he stepped closer, enveloping Kiba in an invasive embrace, slick hands sliding all over his sides and down his legs.

"Get off me," Kiba said, struggling. "Get _off_!"

Neji thrashed from his place on the floor, looking absolutely _livid._

"I'll make you see again, Kiba, my dear, beautiful pet," Orochimaru vowed crazily, kissing at his ear; licking at his cheek. "I will, I will."

"No, no," Kiba said nonsensically, pushing and thrashing in his hold, terror and anger overwhelming him. "Get off of me, please, _please_; Neji!"

_Oh, angel, hang on, _Neji thought desperately, watching the display and feeling more helpless than he'd ever felt in his life. _I'll kill him, I swear, I'll kill him. With my bare hands, I'll rip him apart..._

Orochimaru finally pulled back, cradling Kiba's disgusted, pale face in his dry, sickly hands. "You'll see," he whispered fervently. "I just have to take away all of these...distractions...and then you'll come back to your senses."

Kiba felt panic claw at his insides. "No, you can't do that," he whispered fiercely, shaking his head in desperation. His tone turned pleading. "Please don't hurt them. _Please._ I'll–I'll do what you want, okay? I'll come with you–I won't hurt myself–I'll just, I'll just live with it, if it means keeping them alive, okay? please–"

"I've already made up my mind," Orochimaru snapped. "It's the only way."

"No, it's not!" Kiba yelled, frantic. "It's not, it's not! Please, God, don't hurt them!"

"You'll only be upset for a little while, love," Orochimaru promised, stroking his cheeks. "I promise you, you'll forget all about them."

"I could never _forget _them, Orochimaru!" Kiba yelled, shoving at him. "Never!"

The long-haired man sent a fist into his jaw and snarled, "Don't you _dare _touch me like that, ever again!"

Kiba went down hard, sprawled on the floor just in front of Neji, who wished more than anything he could wrap his arms around the trembling torso and somehow reassure the other boy.

"You hear me?" Orochimaru asked again, kicking out with a booted foot to crash into Kiba's open stomach.

The already sore area screamed out in pain, and Kiba did as well, mouth opening as the agonized sound came roaring out of him.

_Kiba, Kiba... _Neji thought desperately, scooting closer to the prone form, pressing himself to the shaking back.

Kiba turned and positively _clung _to him, arms twisting around his shoulders and face pressing into the hot skin of his neck. Neji could feel the wet evidence of tears and the way his breath was _racing, _and buried his nose in the familiar brown hair. _It's alright, _he tried to communicate through his body. _It's alright, love, please just stay strong, shh..._

"Neji," he whimpered, terrified. "Neji, oh, God..."

He shook and held onto Neji as tightly as he could, willing the other boy to somehow get them out of this, to _save _them. "I love you, I love you," he whispered hoarsely, desperately, as if the very words could somehow do the trick.

"How sweet," Orochimaru said nastily. "Now get up. _Now, _I said."

When Kiba couldn't seem to get himself to let go of his boyfriend, Orochimaru reached down and grabbed him by the hair.

"No!" Kiba exclaimed, horrified, clinging onto Neji with all his strength. "No, I won't let you do this, _no!_"

Orochimaru wrenched him away, then slung him across the room, the sound of hair ripping preceding the loud 'thud' of Kiba's body hitting the floor.

"We're getting out of here," he growled angrily. "Get up."

Kiba scrambled to his feet and launched himself back at Neji, tears of terror streaming down his face as he screamed desperately, "No, no! Neji! Sasuke! Wake up, wake up! Oh, God, no! No!"

Orochimaru caught him by the waist and began dragging him out; Kiba thrashed and struggled with all his strength, sobbing for breath and yelling with all of his might.

"Tie them to the wood posts," Orochimaru muttered to his henchmen, pausing for just a moment before the doorway. "That way they won't be able to escape when it goes up."

The masked men nodded, and then Orochimaru was continuing upon his trek, Kiba's struggling body held firmly in his arms. "It'll all be over soon, pet," he murmured into Kiba's brown head. "You'll forgive me soon. I promise."

"No, no, no," Kiba sobbed nonsensically. "Please, no..."

They made it outside into the freezing cold air, and then Orochimaru was turning Kiba towards the barn, holding him up with firm hands on his shoulders, squeezing there painfully.

"Watch closely now, love," the long-haired man whispered into his ear, wrapping two arms around the shaking shoulders, holding the thrashing body still. "My men should have it going in about ten seconds in counting."

Kiba struggled more violently than he ever had in his life in the seconds that followed, snarling and scratching and kicking with every ounce of strength he had in him.

Orochimaru hit him viciously and forced him to be still, then began murmuring, voice smug and silky,

"Five..."

Kiba kicked viciously at Orochimaru's shin, and received a blow to the side in response.

"Four..."

He let out a howling scream, and Orochimaru slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Three..."

"No, no!" he yelled in a desperate, muffled voice, prompting a sudden pressure on his jaw so violent that he could feel the bones grinding together.

"Two..."

Orochimaru pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear.

"One."

And the barn went up in flames.

**--------------**

**AN:** Don't kill me!

I promise, I do NOT do character deaths, so don't worry about that! Everything will be okay! -dodges rocks and miscellenous objects-

Haha read and review folks. Much love!

-CSTSS


	8. The Rescue

**AN:** Wow, this one was fun to write! As promised, there's plenty of Sasu/Naru and Neji/Kiba to make up for the lack of it in the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks so much for the ongoing support! It means a lot.

**Warnings:** Violence, description of injuries, cursing, kissing

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Kaka/Iru

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

------------------

"_No!_" Kiba shouted, hot tears clogging his throat. "Neji! _No!"_

He struggled wildly, fervently, his whole body twisting in Orochimaru's grip in a desperate attempt to escape, to save his lover, his friends, his _life_...

"Sh, sh, calm down now," Orochimaru whispered, actually struggling a bit with holding the boy still. "Stop this, come on..."

Kiba sobbed and thrashed, the light from the fire lighting up his agonized face in a picture of pure despair. "Let me go!" he yelled, scratching and clawing at the hands holding him. "Let me _go_, goddamn you!"

"Settle down, I said!" Orochimaru snapped, shaking him hard.

But Kiba was beyond reasoning. His body bucked and struggled, a forever writhing tangle of limbs in Orochimaru's iron grip.

"I said, let. Me. _GO!_" he finally roared, pure rage and adrenalin surging through his limbs.

And, quite suddenly, the arms holding him so tightly dropped; there was the sound of a grunt, and then a thud as the body behind him hit the ground.

"W-what the," Kiba stuttered, whirling around to see what the fuck had just happened.

He came face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was holding up the brick he'd just used to knock Orochimaru out.

"Uzumaki!?" he asked, incredulous.

Naruto grinned ferally, dropping the brick to the ground; it thudded as it hit Orochimaru in the back. "That would be me."

"H-holy shit," Kiba spat out, shaking horribly. "I-I can't– I have to–

He abruptly stopped, and moved to take off towards the house.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, yanking him back. "You're too injured to do anything. Stay here; someone's got to make sure he doesn't wake up!"

"But Neji's in there!" Kiba countered, pulling at Naruto's hand desperately.

"I'll get him," Naruto promised fervently. "If I don't, then the firemen will. They're preparing to head inside as we speak!"

"Sasuke and the rest are in there too," Kiba said desperately. "You've got to make sure–

But Naruto had already taken off running, something deep and intense shifting in his face at the mention of Sasuke. Kiba watched him go, wishing fervently that he could follow him; his whole body was thrumming with tension, with the need to help Neji...

...But he had a job to do– he had to make sure this man who had put them all through this hell was going to live to be put through his own. He had to stay, even as the burning flames swallowed up the very building that his lover was nestled within not fifteen feet from him; he was now putting his trust and the life of his lover in the hands of someone they'd all thought was a murderer for so long...

He forced himself to calm his thoughts. He truly didn't think he was misplacing that trust. Not now. Not after what had just happened.

Naruto Uzumaki was innocent. Hell, he was about to be a hero.

They all owed him their lives.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Naruto ripped off his shirt, balled it up, and put it over his mouth, pressing his face into the fabric as he ran towards the burning house. Adrenalin and terror was racing so readily through his veins that he did not even feel the flames lick at his skin as he burst through the door way and barreled down the dark, smoke-filled hallway.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, coughing. "Sasuke, can you hear me!?"

He kicked open doors on either side of him, growing increasingly frantic as none of them revealed the other boy.

"Sasuke!" he called out again, voice swallowed in the sound of the roaring flames, which were spreading through the halls at a pace too rapid for Naruto to even contemplate. _I've got to find him, _he thought desperately, sprinting through falling timber and grunting as several lit pieces landed on his back and shoulders.

He forged on, and, suddenly, as he was about to pass through another hallway, he saw it– a practically hidden door near the far corner, lit up by the light of the flames.

Something inside him told him that that was the door– Sasuke was in there.

"Sasuke, I'm coming!" he hollered. "Hang on!"

He ran through the fire, unaware of the way it lapped at his bare skin, so entirely focused on his goal that the excruciating pain was but a whisper at the back of his mind.

The door fell through with ease, and then Naruto felt everything in him just _thrum _with relief.

"Sasuke," he whispered, rushing to his side. The other boy was bound and tied to one of the wood posts, with duct tape over his mouth– but his eyes were visible, and the black irises were wide and vaguely frightened.

"It's alright, it's alright," Naruto soothed, pulling out the pocketknife he'd swiped from one of the monitors a few days before and hacking at the ropes binding the other boy. Within moments he had the ropes dangling and was pulling Sasuke to his feet, embracing him tightly as soon as he was up. "Fuck, thank God you're okay," he whispered against his ear, kissing his temple hard.

Sasuke held him back just as tightly, and, after a much too quick moment, both forced themselves to let go. Then Sasuke reached up and ripped off the duct tape from his mouth, causing Naruto to wince in sympathetic discomfort.

"Let's go," the other boy said lowly, without even grimacing, back to his usual strong, calm self.

"What about the– oh," Naruto finished, realizing that firemen were spilling through the door, running towards the others, who were still bound and in danger.

"They'll be fine. We've got to get out of here," Sasuke reminded, grabbing his elbow and steering him towards the door. "There isn't much time."

Naruto nodded and took off with him; they ran and leapt and avoided the flames as best they could until finally, they were stumbling out into the dark night, now punctuated with flashing police and ambulance lights.

Sasuke finally skidded to a stop, then turned to Naruto, who'd breathlessly done the same.

There was an intense moment between them; their eyes met and held, and the breath was knocked from both their lungs.

"Naruto."

A low whisper in the breeze.

Before either knew what was happening, they were together, kissing hotly, passionately; it was an electric moment of reunion and realization.

_Love._

They both felt it; both internally acknowledged it; both clung to it with all their might for every last second of the burning, intense kiss.

And then Sasuke was gathering the other boy to his chest and holding him as tightly as he could.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, clutching his shirt. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke kissed his ear; his hair. "Shh, it's alright," he reassured, stroking the tangled blond strands beneath his fingertips. "Thanks to you, everything's okay."

Naruto shuddered hard, and pressed his face deeper into Sasuke's neck. "You stupid bastard," he muttered thickly, banging against the boy's chest with a weak fist. "You promised me you'd come back safe and sound..."

Sasuke's heart twinged. "I know, I know," he murmured. "I was...I was wrong. That was a fucking idiotic idea. I should've listened to you."

Naruto's fingers twisted in his shirt. "Yes, it was," he agreed lowly. "And yes, you should have."

After a small moment of silence, they both pulled back and kissed each other again. Their lips moved languidly together, less heady than the previous kiss; this one was pure tenderness and reassurance. It was perfect.

"Thank God you're okay," Naruto whispered into his lips, pressing small kisses there.

Sasuke grunted and slipped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close. Naruto exhaled shakily, then pressed himself into Sasuke's embrace. For a long while they simply stood together, holding each other up as the adrenalin began to fade.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the ambulance?" Naruto finally asked, pulling back a little to look him over.

"It's just a couple bruises," Sasuke brushed it off. Then his eyes abruptly widened. "But holy _shit, _look at _you._"

"W-what?" Naruto asked, looking down at himself.

And, just as a small child does not feel their scraped knee until they see it bleeding, Naruto did not feel the 3rd degree burns all over his torso until the adrenalin faded and he saw them for himself.

He gave a howling, agonized scream of pain, and then his vision swayed and his knees buckled underneath him.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped, shocked, catching the terrified boy in his arms and hoisting him back up. The rough treatment had Naruto screeching in agony, and Sasuke hurried to mutter, "Alright, hush, just calm down, I'm going to carry you to an ambulance, okay?"

Naruto whimpered and gasped for air, in so much pain he could barely even breathe. He clutched at Sasuke's shoulders and bit down hard on the fabric of his coat as the other boy lifted him into the air.

"Sh, it's alright," Sasuke murmured into his hair when the other boy began shaking so violently he could hardly keep him in his hold. "Hang on to me, okay?"

Naruto clung to him, and the two walked over to the ambulances, where Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru were being loaded up onto stretchers in preparation for the ride. Sakura and Ino were up and walking, looking none the worse for wear; they obviously hadn't been hurt as badly as the others, and were alright enough to wait for the next ambulance.

They turned to watch Naruto and Sasuke, twin looks of surprise flashing on both of their faces at the sight. Sasuke ignored them entirely, focus only upon Naruto, who pressed close to him and bit down his lip to quell the pain.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said loudly to one of the nurses fluttering around Shino's stretcher. "I need some help here."

The red-haired woman turned to him and caught sight of Naruto's burns, which were livid in the bright flashing lights.

"Oh, my," she breathed. "Here, let me go get a stretcher for him. Stay right here, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and watched her leave, shifting Naruto's weight slightly in his arms as his own muscles strained. Naruto gave a small whimper at the movement, and bit down again on Sasuke's coat.

"I can stand," he said hoarsely, feeling Sasuke struggling. "You don't have to keep holding me."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, even as his arms shook with the other's weight; adrenalin had taken its toll, and his body felt comparatively weak than usual.

Naruto nodded against his shoulder, then tried to quell a scream when Sasuke gently put him back on his feet. "Wow, holy _fuck, _that hurts," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"I bet," Sasuke said lowly, wrapping two strong arms around the boy's waist and supporting most of his weight. "Just try and breathe."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and inhaled deeply, reveling in Sasuke's scent, trying his hardest not to move so as not to bother his screaming burns. "Ah, _ow..._" he whispered, breaths gradually growing short and panicked.

"Breathe," Sasuke murmured again, before pressing his lips to the top of the boy's head and beginning to rock them soothingly from side to side. "It's alright; it'll be over soon..."

Naruto's fingers twisted in his shirt as he tried to hold in the howling whimpers threatening to pour out of him. Sasuke merely held him, knowing he could do little to help the pain, but wanting to help the other forget it nonetheless.

Sakura watched the scene with lifeless eyes. Ino was peering at her, trying to gauge her reaction. Shock was written all over her face.

"I can't believe... Sasuke and _Uzumaki_?" she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Sakura smiled sadly. For some odd reason, she felt no anger whatsoever. In fact, she didn't feel much of anything. She was an empty shell. "Looks like it," she murmured numbly.

"W-where's Kiba?" said a hoarse, pained voice from behind them.

"Neji!" Ino gasped, running for him. Two firemen were supporting his weight and walking him towards an ambulance. He was terribly injured, but his focus was only on one thing, as per usual: Kiba.

"We haven't seen him," Sakura said softly. "I think–

"Wait, there he is!" Ino shouted, pointing towards three figures moving out towards the ambulances.

A policeman was supporting the weight of Orochimaru, dragging him through the dirt towards the nearest police car. Kiba was limping along beside them, looking anxious and frightened but relatively none the worse for wear.

"Kiba!" Neji called, coughing at the effort.

Kiba's head turned, and it was like an electric current passed between the two boys. "Neji," he whispered. He took off running, and it was an awkward sight; he must've hurt his ankle or something, because the sprint looked more like a pathetic hobble through the wooded area. Nonetheless, he made it to Neji in record time, and threw himself into the other boy's arms as soon as he was close enough to do so.

Neji grunted in pain but wrapped his good arm around the boy and pressed him close. "Kiba," he breathed into his hair, kissing the boy's head, feeling the way they both began to shake as the reality of the situation finally hit. "You're alright..."

"Oh, God, I thought I'd l-lost you," Kiba gasped into his neck, pressing himself still closer to the other boy, needing to _feel _him, feel that he was still alive. "For good..."

Neji stroked his hair and down his back, feeling the way it heaved with every breath underneath his fingertips. "Well I'm right here, angel," he gently reminded, slipping his fingers up Kiba's shirt and rubbing the frigid skin underneath, trying to soothe him. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Kiba exhaled shakily and took great comfort in the sensation. He pressed his face into Neji's shoulder and sank into his embrace, never wanting to let go. "That makes me so fucking happy, you have no idea," he whispered ruefully.

Neji smiled a little and buried his nose in Kiba's familiar thick locks. After a few long, satisfying moments, he whispered, "I love you too, by the way. I know you couldn't hear me earlier..."

Kiba swallowed thickly, remembering the desperate words he'd spoken to the other boy in what he'd thought would be their last seconds together. "I know," he murmured. "I knew then, too. Even if you'd never have gotten a chance to say it, I..." His throat swelled, and he found he couldn't finish the statement.

"Hey, don't think about it," Neji said quickly, feeling the sudden increase in shaking from the boy in his arms. "Hey," he murmured again, pulling back so he could cradle the boy's cheek in his hand. "He didn't win, Kiba. We're alright. He won't be able hurt us or anyone else ever again."

Kiba nodded shakily and felt himself calm under the soothing ministrations; the fingers against his cheek, the whisper of breath on his lips, the mere sight of Neji alive and well in front of him.

Idly, his eyes roved over the other's face, seeing the grime and blood and bruises. He reached up and ghosted his fingers gently down one swollen cheek, lips turning in a frown at the sight of it. "You're hurt," he murmured unnecessarily. "Fucking bastard..."

Neji's lips quirked a little, and he inwardly winced at the pain that shot through them; they'd been split open several times in the last few days. "It's not too bad," he quietly reassured. "Looks worse than it is."

Kiba raised a dubious eyebrow. "Uh huh," he said, eyes going to Neji's arm, which he was hanging awkwardly at his side. "That's why you haven't lifted that arm since you've seen me."

Neji colored a little. Of course Kiba would notice that, for ordinarily, he would've wrapped Kiba up so tightly in both arms that the other would've complained of not being able to breathe. "It might be broken," he said stiffly, averting his eyes. "But other than that, I'm–

"You're fine, yes, I know," Kiba finished, rolling his eyes. He sobered a little, eyes softening in seriousness. "No matter what you claim, though, you need to go to the hospital, as do I."

"That would be correct," said a voice from behind them; they turned to see a stressed-looking nurse standing there, who had obviously waited for them to finish before cutting in. "So if you'd please let us do our job now..."

"Yes, of course," Neji said politely, reluctantly releasing Kiba, still keeping one hand resting on the boy's lower back. "Where do you need us to go?"

"Just stay still and we'll bring two stretchers," she instructed.

She began to turn, but Kiba quickly called out, "Wait, I want to ride with him. I'm not really hurt that badly. I don't need a stretcher."

She gave him a dubious look, but acquiesced, "Well, you're standing, and you _do _look a lot better than he does."

It was true. Now that the adrenalin had faded, Kiba was able to see how bad it was. Neji looked like hell; he was barely standing, his face was beaten and grimy with blood, and he was bent over his stomach a little, as if he'd been hit there several times. He looked utterly exhausted and in horrible pain.

"So yes, you can come with," she finished, turning briskly and heading off to the nearest ambulance car.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Neji, eyebrows furrowing in concern at the paleness of his face and the drooping of his eyes. "You'll get to rest soon," he reassured, reaching out to rub his shoulder.

Neji nodded mindlessly. "Hope so," he replied.

Kiba gave him a small smile before turning to Sakura and Ino, who were talking quietly a few feet away. "Hey, are you two alright?" he called.

"I'm fine," Ino reassured. "Just a bruise or two."

"Same here," Sakura replied. "I think my forearm might've gotten a little burned on the way out."

"Get it checked out," Neji said, eyes softening a little in rare concern.

Sakura gave him a small, sad smile, wanting to tell him that there were things far more painful than a small burn going on with her at that moment.

Neji saw it clear as day, and opened his mouth to say something when the same nurse from earlier appeared, stretcher in tow.

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga, we're going to get you to the hospital now," she said briskly. A few uniformed men came out from behind her and began loading Neji into the stretcher; Ino, Sakura, and Kiba watched forlornly as the injured boy grunted in pain at the jostling of his wounds. Almost as soon as he was lying down, Kiba was at his side, running his fingers down his arm and intertwining their hands. Sakura and Ino watched as they went off together towards one of the many cars in the wooded lot.

"I'm so glad we all came out of that alive," Ino breathed, following Sakura as she headed towards her car.

"Yeah. Shika and Neji are really the only ones who got badly hurt, right?" Sakura asked, forcing some semblance of interest into her voice.

Ino felt herself stiffen at the mention of her boyfriend, who had been taken to the hospital immediately; she had only stayed to see that the others were okay upon his unusually fervent request. "Yeah," she whispered, vividly remembering the way Shikamaru had _fought _when the masked men had grabbed them in the barn, resulting in them smashing his head against the floor until he'd passed out. "Only those t-two."

"Well, and Uzumaki," Sakura added, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"Oh, yeah," Ino replied, struggling to pull herself out of the memories. "Those had to have been 3rd degree burns all over his chest..."

Sakura felt a little startled at the vindictive voice in her head screaming, _serves him fucking right. _"They did look bad, yes."

Ino could practically feel the ice coming from Sakura and smartly kept any further comments to herself. They drove to the hospital together in silence.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

_The next morning..._

"The hospital just called the school– all of them are there," Iruka said breathlessly, bursting into Kakashi's home room, ignoring the few students who called out to him and instead rushing over to his lover.

Kakashi immediately heard the fright in the other's voice and got to his feet, wrapping an arm around Iruka's shoulders and bringing him over to the corner of the room so they could talk in private.

"What's going on?" he asked in a low voice, gently rubbing the man's arm.

"Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Shino, Lee... they're all there," Iruka rambled off rapidly. "In the hospital. They're–they're hurt."

"How badly?" Kakashi asked, moving his fingers to Iruka's hair, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp.

Iruka shook his head, nearly dislodging the circling digits. "They didn't tell me anything more than that."

Kakashi heaved a sigh. "Well. Wow. What in the world happened?"

"My guess? Kiba took the law into his own hands and went after Neji, and this is the result," Iruka muttered, shaking his head in disapproval. "Unbelievable..."

Kakashi shrugged, playing with a stray strand of Iruka's ponytail. "Well, you know damn well he loves that boy way too much to wait and rely on the police to save his life."

Iruka gave him a small glare, but there was no power behind it. "I know," he finally murmured, turning into Kakashi's chest in a rare show of public affection. "I just don't like that it turned out this way."

Kakashi smoothed a hand down his back and wound two strong arms around the thin waist. "I know, but don't stress yourself out over it, love," he said softly. "We'll go visit them after school and see how they're doing. Okay?"

Iruka inhaled deeply, as if trying to take some of Kakashi's strength and calm demeanor into his lungs. "Okay," he whispered in agreement, before pulling back, giving the man a small kiss, and leaving the classroom. Kakashi watched him go, a soft look in his gray eyes.

His students made sure to make fun of him for it for the rest of class.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Hey," Naruto greeted softly, eyes following Sasuke as he came in and sat next to his bed.

"Hey," Sasuke grunted. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto swallowed; gave a small yawn. "Like shit," he admitted. "But the pain meds are fucking fantastic, so at least I'm not feeling any physical pain."

"You curse a lot when you're drugged up," Sasuke noted, smirking a little.

Naruto offered a bemused smile. "And?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied. He was silent for a moment, eyes roving over Naruto's form, absorbing the dozens of bandages. They'd done surgeries all night to help him be able to breathe, and after hours of giving him fluids and lots of pain meds, he finally seemed to be somewhat comfortable.

"What other pain are you feeling? If not physical?" he asked belatedly.

Naruto shrugged, averting his eyes. "It's not important."

Sasuke's eyes found his, intense and dark. "It is to me."

Naruto felt himself color, and looked down at his hands, breaking the eye contact. "It's really nothing..."

Sasuke frowned. He reached out to touch Naruto's chin, tilting his face up and leaning in to press a small kiss to his lips. "Tell me," he murmured against the warm mouth.

Naruto smiled, then pulled away, exhaling softly. "I've just been thinking about...about how many more scars I'm going to have after this," he finally said, chewing his lip a little.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "And? Why would that matter?"

Naruto gave him a derisive look. "I don't need anything else to make me uglier than I am, Sasuke, thanks. I'd like to keep you interested in me for at least a little while longer."

His voice was derogatory and sarcastic, and the other's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't talk like that," he practically growled.

Naruto squirmed a little under the scrutiny, but held his ground. "What the fuck does it matter what I think about myself, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's nostrils flared, and he couldn't seem to come up with the words he needed to convince the idiot in front of him. "You're not ugly," he finally settled on, voice a gravelly warning.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you're a sentimental sap who bawls at chickflicks. We can do this all day, Sasuke, but it's not going to change the facts."

When Sasuke looked like he was about to combust from anger, Naruto reached a hand out, wincing, and briefly touched his fingers, which were clenched in a fist at the edge of the bed. "Look, I appreciate the effort, I do," he said softly, sincerely. "But you can't just change these thought processes, Sasuke. They're ingrained– have been for a while. They're not gonna just disappear."

"I know," Sasuke muttered, finally letting his fist unclench and intertwining their fingers. "Doesn't mean I won't try to get rid of them."

Naruto gave a half-smile. "Try all you want."

Sasuke shook his head a little, reaching out to smooth Naruto's hair. "Stubborn, as always."

Naruto leaned into his touch, savoring the familiar electricity that ran through him at the feeling. "Mm, you like it..."

"I do," Sasuke admitted easily enough, fingers tracing Naruto's lips, then moving to stroke his jaw.

"Feels good," Naruto breathed, laying back against his pillows and letting his eyes drift closed.

Sasuke smirked and continued his ministrations, softly stroking Naruto's hair, his face, his neck. "Get some rest," he murmured. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

"You'd better," Naruto sleepily slurred. After a moment, he felt those beautiful, smirking lips land on his forehead, and he fell asleep not a moment after.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sakura moved away from the door, and tried not to double over at the pain slicing through her chest.

In those two minutes of interaction she'd just watched, she'd seen a side of Sasuke she'd never once gotten even a glimpse of.

She'd seen care. Attentiveness. Genuine happiness.

Love.

She'd thought she'd been receiving all of those things. All along, she thought she'd had the perfect relationship.

Shattered. That was the only way she could describe this feeling.

She didn't remember making it to the bathroom, but once inside, she was quite aware of crumpling to the floor and breaking into pieces.

-------------------

**AN:** I know, I just HAD to end it with angst.. so sue me haha. Hope you liked the chapter; please read and review!

Much love~

CSTSS


	9. Freedom

**AN:** It's been a little while, huh? I'm sorry for the wait, I've just been super busy. Anyway, this chapter was pretty interesting to write.. I always love to write the aftermaths of really big events, ironically more than I like to write the events themselves haha. I think it turned out pretty well, and I hope you all like it. Thanks so much for all of the support; you guys have been great.

**Warnings:** cursing

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto, Neji/Kiba, Minor: Kakashi/Iruka, Shikamaru/Ino

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

------------------------

Neji came to slowly, as if wading through water before coming to the surface. His whole body felt exhausted and numb; a deadweight where it lay.

After a few moments of drudging up some will power, he blearily opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't– the brightness of the room was staggering. They adjusted quickly, but his newly formed headache did not diminish. Sighing, he blinked a few times, then looked around him. He was in a hospital room, and beside him was Kiba, slumped over the side of the bed in slumber.

Smiling fondly, he moved his hand a bit (luckily Kiba had chosen the side of his good arm) to rest on top of the boy's head, gently smoothing the tangled brown hair. Kiba mumbled a little, then settled, breathing evenly in sleep.

Neji took a moment, then, to assess his own condition. He felt no pain (most likely due to the IV stuck in his hand feeding him painkillers), but knew that his body had taken quite the thrashing. His arm was in a cast, as well as two of his fingers; his ribs, which were now tightly taped, felt like they'd been hit by a truck; and he could feel the swollen knots on his face from wayward punches he'd taken over the past few days. Needless to say, he wasn't in the best of shape— but hey, at least he was alive.

It was this notion that kept him fairly complacent throughout the next hour of poking and prodding by various nurses and doctors, who'd said that everything was in order, but that they needed to make sure he was healing properly.

Kiba, luckily, stayed asleep for the entirety of it, for which Neji was glad– the boy needed rest. Although he hadn't gotten hurt that badly, he'd certainly gotten shaken up, and probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in some time.

No, it wasn't until everything had settled and Neji had been left alone to get some rest himself that Kiba finally stirred.

His bruised face twisted in a grimace, and his fingers, once laxly resting on the cold sheets, scrunched up tight, fisting the fabric in their grip. His breathing increased, and his whole body began to tremble.

A nightmare.

Very cautiously, Neji lifted a hand and placed it on top of Kiba's clenched fist. "Easy, angel, you're alright," he murmured, softly stroking the tensed skin.

Kiba's body stilled, but his breathing quickened even further. Neji continued stroking his fingers, seeking to soothe him, and then slowly moved up his forearm. Before he could even get more than a few inches, however, Kiba's other hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, crushing it in an iron grip.

"Don't touch me, I said," he mumbled, shuddering violently.

Neji stayed very still, forcing himself to breath evenly. "It's me, Kiba. It's Neji," he said, very calmly, even as the bones of his wrist grinded together. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kiba's head shook from side to side; he let out a pained whimper.

"You're alright," Neji murmured again, heart twinging. "Wake up, come on."

He gave a soft tug on his trapped wrist, and Kiba finally let go, then suddenly twisted into himself, heaving violently. "No–stop! No!" he yelled hoarsely, thrashing in his chair. "Get off of me!"

"Kiba," Neji gasped, alarmed, reaching for him.

But Kiba finally seemed to have woken himself up; his eyes shot open and he sucked in air as if he'd just been drowning.

"Kiba, talk to me, are you alright?" Neji asked, working to school his voice into calmness.

"I-I--yes, I j-just," Kiba faltered, bent double and _shook. _"_Fuck_..."

At a loss, Neji stared at the heartbreaking picture, struggling to figure out how to help him. Finally, he decided; gritting his teeth through the pain, he moved to the right side of the hospital bed, leaving the left side open for the other boy. "Come here, angel," he said softly, patting the space beside him. "Come on."

Kiba did not even look up at him in question, merely crawled onto the bed and molded himself to Neji's side. The long-haired boy wrapped his arm around the other's shaking shoulders, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's alright," he said softly, smoothing his hand down the boy's back, rocking them slightly. "I'm right here. You're safe."

Kiba twisted his fingers in Neji's shirt and squeezed tight, his rapid breathing sounding loud and fast in the quiet room.

Neji pulled him close, and for a long while, they stayed silent, Neji simply holding the other boy, Kiba taking comfort in his embrace. After a long few minutes, the boy finally seemed to calm.

"It's been a while," Neji murmured, stroking his jaw. "Since you've had one that bad, I mean."

Kiba nodded, still a bit shakily. "Mhm."

"Triggered some things, didn't it?" Neji asked, fighting to keep the _rage _from his voice as he continued, "That night; him...touching, the way he did."

Kiba's whole body stiffened, then began to tremble once again. Neji immediately felt like an ass. "Y-you could say that," he managed, trying to brush it off.

"Sorry," Neji said sincerely, nosing at Kiba's brown hair in apology. "I shouldn't have brought it up. You're already shaken up enough as it is."

"I'm not fragile, Neji," Kiba said sharply, resentment in his tone, even as it shook with leftover fear. "So don't treat me like I am."

Neji winced a little; he'd deserved that. "I know," he said stiffly. "I apologize. I just... can't help myself. I constantly want..."

"To coddle me," Kiba finished blithely.

"No," Neji said seriously. "To protect you. To keep you safe, no matter what."

Kiba sighed, then turned and pressed a kiss to Neji's neck. "You get me all annoyed, and then you have to go and say something like that and I can't even attempt to stay irritated," he said wryly.

Neji smiled, bemused. "Is that a good thing?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't mind," he murmured.

They were silent for a moment. Neji threaded his fingers through the thick brown hair underneath them and kneaded Kiba's scalp in slow, even circles. "You're alright, then?" he couldn't help asking.

Kiba didn't snap at him; merely nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I thought...I thought I was over that...part...of it, but, I guess not," he said, a bit sheepishly.

"You don't just 'get over' that kind of thing, Kiba," Neji said darkly, the reminder of what Orochimaru had done to his boyfriend making his voice thick with anger.

"I know, but... it's been so many years," Kiba murmured, shaking his head in self-directed disappointment. "I really should've gotten past it by now."

"Doesn't matter how many years it's been, Kiba, that's not something you can just put behind you," Neji argued, pulling back a little so he could look the other boy in the face.

Kiba avoided his eyes. "Whatever," he said, a bit gruffly.

"No, not whatever," Neji countered, raising a hand to turn Kiba's face back towards his own and holding it there. "Whatever crazy time line you've got set up in your head as to what you think would be 'appropriate' to get over what you went through, you can forget about it _right_ _now_."

Kiba stared at him, mouth opening to shakily breathe in.

"There are stronger men who would take a _lifetime _to do that, angel," Neji continued firmly, stroking his tense jaw. "The fact that you've even gotten this far is unbelievable. So don't you dare sell yourself short, got that? You're incredibly brave, and strong. But you've just been confronted with some terrible memories. Give yourself a break. You're only human."

A shaky exhalation, and Kiba finally seemed to relax in his grip. He leaned forward to give Neji a gentle kiss, then murmured against his lips, "You're right. Thank you." Then, softer, "I love you."

Neji brought his hand up to stroke the back of Kiba's head. "And I love you. Now get some rest."

Kiba obediently lay back down, pressing his face into the crook of Neji's shoulder and breathing in the other's familiar scent. "Night," he said sleepily.

Neji smirked, knowing from one of the nurses that it was actually quite early in the morning, but whispered nonetheless, "Goodnight, angel."

After that, Kiba fell asleep quite quickly, and this time, his sleep went uninterrupted.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"How's Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as soon as he caught sight of Ino, who stood at the door of Naruto's room looking pale as a ghost, face set in the grim lines of anxiety and fear.

"He's in a coma," she whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, then stood and opened his arms.

She ran into them, and began to shake. Sasuke felt tears drip onto his neck.

"I-I, I'm so scared," she gasped. "T-they said–they said there's a chance that, that he w-w-won't–

"Hey," Sasuke said firmly, touching her hair. "Don't think like that."

"How can I not?" she cried bitterly, pulling away and wiping her face futilely. "When they've all but told me that I'm going to lose him!"

"You have to stay calm," Sasuke said lowly, grabbing her shoulders. Her face was wild with despair. "He's strong as hell, Ino. You need to be too."

"I am strong," she said loudly, gasping for breath.

"Then act like it," Sasuke countered, shaking her a little. "He needs you to fight, not break down. Okay?"

She gave a small sob, then put her hands over her face. "I know," she whispered. "I know, you're right. I'm just..."

"Terrified," Sasuke finished, pulling her into his chest once again. "I understand. I'm frightened myself. But just... keep your head up. Have faith in him."

She nodded fervently, and for the next few moments they simply stayed like that, pressed together in a friendly, supportive embrace. Then Ino sniffled and pulled back, wiping the last vestiges of her tears away. "I will," she promised, eyes bright with determination. "He's not going to die on my watch."

"Good," Sasuke replied. "There's the Ino that Shikamaru fell in love with."

Ino nearly burst into tears again at the statement, but managed a tremulous smile in return. They stared at each other for a moment, and then a pained gasp had them both turning towards Naruto, who had just woken. His face was twisted in a grimace, the pain drugs obviously having worn off since their last administering.

"Need me to get someone?" Sasuke asked, immediately moving to his side.

Naruto nodded. "Please," he said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke stood and went to move towards the door, when a nurse beat him to the chase and entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki," she said brightly, writing a few things down on her notepad before setting it down and asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Naruto deadpanned, biting his lip to quell the pain. Sasuke's fingers found his under the covers, and he squeezed them gratefully. "Everything hurts."

"We'll up your dosage, then," she said, frowning a little in concern. "And how is your breathing? Alright?"

Naruto nodded. "It's fine."

"Good," she replied. She picked up her notepad and said, "I'll go get the doctor. He can get you some more pain medication as well as check up on your burns."

They watched her go, then turned back towards each other. Ino came and sat on Naruto's other side, looking vaguely uncomfortable but determined.

"Erm, Naruto, I just wanted to say–

"You don't have to say anything," Naruto interrupted, eyes going a little bitter. "I know how you feel about me."

She blinked. "Don't put words in my mouth," she warned, voice dangerously low.

Naruto set his teeth and stared at her, grudgingly allowing her to continue.

"I was _going_ to say," she continued, huffily at first, then sobering, "That...that I'm sorry, for the way I've treated you, and for the way my friends have treated you. I'm sorry I never spoke up for you or tried to defend you. I know...I know we used to be friends, before this all happened..."

The reminder dug nails into Naruto's chest. He and Ino had gone to the same elementary and middle school, and had been good friends for a long time. Naruto had initially gone to a different high school than she had, but had switched into Konoha when he'd nearly been killed as a result of his involvement in his parent's murder. Going into the new high school, he'd only known Ino, and had hoped that their friendship would be the thing to keep him sane in a world full of strangers who'd wanted to kill him. Needless to say, though, that hadn't been the way it had worked out.

"We did," he agreed, throat aching.

"And I shouldn't have abandoned you the way I did," she finished, looking down at her hands in shame. "I should've known that you would never, ever have done the things you were being accused of. But I guess I just...got caught up in the hype of it all. It's hard to be the one out of hundreds who believes something different than everyone else."

"I know," Naruto said, self-hatred seeping into his tone as he continued, "I'm perfectly aware that I'm not worth you losing your life over. Or anyone, for that matter."

Sasuke gave him a sharp look, which he resolutely ignored.

"Maybe I wouldn't have lost it, though," Ino said, voice all guilt and apology. "Maybe I could've convinced people that you weren't at all like they thought. Maybe–

"It doesn't matter, Ino," Naruto interrupted. "We can do 'what ifs' all we want, but it still doesn't change anything."

"I know, but..." she caught his eyes and tried to communicate how sorry she was through them, "You don't know how much I wish it did."

Naruto stared at her for a long while, eyes roving over the guilt and remorse in her eyes, in every line of her face and every nuance of her body. Finally, his lips curved in a small smile. "It's alright, Ino," he said softly. "I understand."

She sighed a little in relief. "It means a lot that you're saying that," she said in an unusually small voice. "And I hope that one day you can fully forgive me. Because I would really like to...rebuild our friendship."

The smile did not wane. "Of course," he replied. Then, quietly, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Bimbo."

Her face split into a surprised, infectious grin, and she barely stopped herself from giving him a hug. "You just wait, idiot," she said menacingly, eyes bright with happiness and relief. "Once you're outta this bed I'll be back to kicking your ass in no time!"

Naruto snickered and rolled his eyes, prompting the other girl to berate him with promises of death and other painful things. As he listened to her rant, he felt true happiness rise up in him for the first time in a long while.

Sasuke stared at the other boy, pleased that he finally seemed content. He stroked his fingers, and couldn't help a bemused smirk at the way Naruto immediately intertwined their hands and gave a soft squeeze.

It seemed that things were finally looking up.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

_**Two weeks later...**_

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Iruka gushed, rushing up the hallway to pat him on the back. He immediately stopped his hand just before landing, though, as he caught sight of the bandages peeking out from underneath the boy's collar. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto gave him a bemused look and said, "The same as yesterday, when you visited. And the day before that, and the day before that, and–

"Okay, okay," Iruka laughed, looking a little sheepish. "I was only worried about your health..."

Naruto's eyes warmed. "I know, Coach. Thank you."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes from beside him. "We both know you just wanted to see when you'd get your two best swimmers back on the team."

Iruka swatted at the back of his head. "Quiet, Mr. Uchiha, or I'll let Naruto here take your favorite race at the upcoming meet!"

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look. "Coach, I'm not going to be ready for the next meet. I probably won't be able to even swim at all for the rest of the season!"

Iruka looked confused for a moment, and then realization set in. "Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't think about that," he admitted. "Seeing you up and about just made me assume..."

Disappointment flitted over Naruto's face. "I know. I wish it was that simple myself. Believe me, I'd give anything to be able to swim..."

Sasuke's fingers ghosted down his forearm in comfort. "Have patience," he murmured into his ear. "There's a possibility you might be able to do the last few meets at the end of next month."

Naruto offered him a small half-smile in thanks, and leaned into his warmth, appreciative of his support.

Iruka watched them with soft eyes, knowing where their friendship had progressed and feeling grateful for it; Naruto looked happier than he'd ever seen him.

"So, are you two looking forward to the assembly later?" Iruka asked, keeping an eye on the clock; he wanted to stop by Kakashi's before class started.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Assembly...?"

Iruka gave a bemused grin. "About you, silly. Praising the ground you walk on, etc, etc."

Naruto looked stricken. The grip on his books slacked. "W-what are you talking about? Wh-why would–_what?_"

Iruka looked to Sasuke, eyes seeming to say, _He didn't know? _Sasuke shook his head minutely, so Iruka continued carefully, "Oh, well. Now that you're back, they're holding an assembly in your honor– for saving so many of our student's lives. For being a hero."

Naruto's books dropped.

Sasuke turned to him, alarmed, setting a steadying hand on his hip as the other swayed on his feet.

After a shaky moment, Naruto finally gave him a reassuring look and said a bit tremulously, "I-I'm fine, I just...really can't believe it. This school's never wanted anything to do with me, and now..."

"And now they can see that you're innocent, and a hero," Iruka finished, bending to pick up his books, and giving them back to him along with a warm look. "So, they want to honor you. And make sure every person who's ever bullied you feels terrible for it."

Naruto swallowed, turning to Sasuke, who's face, for a millisecond, twisted in guilt. "Hey, it's alright," he said softly, leaning in to tuck his head under the boy's chin and press his lips to his jaw. "I forgive you. Entirely."

Sasuke kissed his temple, then pulled away, grunting noncommittally, "Hn."

He looked over to Iruka, who was respectfully staying silent, and said, "Yes, we're looking forward to it."

Naruto, still frowning a little at Sasuke's reaction, could only manage a nod; he honestly had no idea how he felt about the upcoming assembly. It all felt rather surreal.

Iruka smiled kindly. "Good. You should be. Anyhow, I'm going to go see Kakashi. See you later, boys."

They waved and watched him go, then turned back towards each other.

"It really is okay, you know," Naruto said lowly, peering up at Sasuke through his bangs.

"It's not," Sasuke countered, turning to his locker and beginning to open it. "I was needlessly cruel to you for a long time. It was a mistake. Completely unnecessary and childish."

Naruto's hand found his back, rubbed it softly. He pressed a kiss underneath Sasuke's ear. "Maybe so. But you've changed, and more than made up for any cruelty."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, hand pausing on the lock of his locker. Then he exhaled, and said, "Perhaps."

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved away, saying ruefully, "And you call me stubborn."

Sasuke grabbed a few books, shut his locker, and turned to him. "Idiot. Come on."

Naruto snorted and followed him towards their first period, trying to stick close to the other boy as the usual bullies sent him nasty looks and jeering remarks.

When someone tripped him and he was sent sprawling into Sasuke's back, the other boy turned and steadied him, then growled automatically to the culprit, "You touch him again, and I'll kill you. Got it?"

The boy looked bewildered, as did the entirety of the crowded hallway. Several jaws gaped in disbelief.

Sasuke, while somewhat shocked himself, ignored them, slipping a careful arm around Naruto's waist and tugging him along the hallway without a word.

"You alright?" he asked once they were in a less crowded area.

Naruto nodded, unable to keep the bright look from his face– Sasuke had stood up for him!

"I'm fine, Sasuke, but jeez..." he shook his head disbelievingly, "I thought you wanted to stay a little low profile for the first few days."

The other's eyes darkened, all sheepishness and shock gone. "Fuck that. If they're going to attack you, they need to know who they're messing with," he said lowly.

Naruto smiled widely, bemused and thrumming with happiness. "Well. Thank you, my knight in shining armor," he teased.

Sasuke's cheeks colored. "Shut up. I just–

"Wanted to protect your _looove,_" Naruto snickered, leaning against him.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, coloring even further. At Naruto's loud laughter, he shoved at the other boy in playful warning, not thinking about the action before it was too late.

Naruto immediately hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, whole body tensing at the sensation of his burns screaming at him.

"Shit, Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said, stopping him and turning his body towards his own. "You alright?"

Naruto breathed deeply, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's chest and biting his lip to quell the pain. After a moment, it waned, and he pulled back and murmured, "M'okay."

Sasuke sighed and ghosted his fingers across Naruto's jaw. "We're going to have to be more careful, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, chuckling a little. He gave a put-upon, dramatic sigh, "Either that, or I'm gonna have to stop taking all of the _abundant_ opportunities there are to tease you..."

Sasuke snorted and roughly ruffled the other's hair. "Come on. We're going to be late."

They began walking again, and this time, Sasuke's fingers found Naruto's, and they easily intertwined. They held hands all the way to class.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Quiet down!" Tsunade yelled tersely to the rows and rows of rowdy students in front of her. "Quiet down, I said!"

After a few moments of this, the student body of Konoha High School was finally settled, and Tsunade was able to begin.

"As most of you know," she began, eyes gazing across the sea of young faces in front of her. "One of our students, Neji Hyuuga, was recently taken from his home and held hostage for several days."

Neji, who'd recovered enough to attend the assembly, gave a nod to those who turned to give him sympathetic looks, and squeezed Kiba's hand, which had tensed in the memory of the incident.

"Three weeks ago, Kiba Inuzuka and a group of his friends went after Mr. Hyuuga, not willing to wait for the police to do their job," at this point, she gave a pointed glare to Kiba, who met her eyes with blazing support of his actions, causing her to huff a little. She continued after a moment, "They underestimated the power of Neji's captors, however, and all eight of them were captured upon arrival."

Kiba shuddered a little, and Neji immediately curled his good arm around the boy's waist, pulling him close.

"The main culprit, Orochimaru Sannin," Kiba tensed horribly at his name, "Took Mr. Inuzuka outside of the building, and lit it on fire. Seven of our own were still inside."

She paused to let it sink in. Neji pressed a hard kiss into Kiba's temple, and rubbed his back, working at the tension he found there.

"Just as hope seemed to be lost," she continued softly, "Naruto Uzumaki arrived, with police and ambulances in tow. He'd been granted temporary release from the Juvenile Detention Center after explaining to them the situation and showing them the text message he'd received from Sasuke Uchiha, one of the students who had gone along with Kiba."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke, wanting to be closer to him; everyone was staring at them now instead of Neji and Kiba, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable. Sasuke slid his arm around the boy's waist and pressed him to his side in reassurance.

"Thankfully, Naruto arrived just in time. He saved Kiba from Orochimaru, and then went into the building himself, getting inside even before the firemen did. He got Sasuke out at the risk to his own health, and suffered 3rd degree burns all over his body for his efforts."

There were a few gasps; more heads turned to look at him. Naruto kept his eyes on his hands, twisting in his lap.

"The firemen got the rest of our students out of the building in time; none of them were lost. All of them suffered only minor injuries with the exclusion of Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru Nara, who is unfortunately at this time still comatose, suffering from several contusions to the head."

Ino bit her lip to quell the tears that threatened to rise, chanting to herself, _Be strong. Keep your chin up._

"However, thanks to Naruto, all of them are alive, which would not be true had he not acted the way he did. Also thanks to him, a criminal has been stopped from committing any further crimes. Orochimaru Sannin is now being held in captivity, awaiting trial. This morning we got word that last night he admitted to the police to kidnapping Neji Hyuuga, breaking into his home, and framing Naruto Uzumaki for those crimes. He also, quite bluntly, admitted to something even more heinous– murdering the parents of Naruto Uzumaki, and framing him for the deed."

At this, the entire audience went deadly silent. A wave of something seemed to pass through the students; some sharp tang of emotion that had every throat swelling in surprise, remorse, and, most poignantly: guilt. One could practically _see_ memories of unjust cruelty from the last year flitting through their minds.

Naruto, personally, felt like he'd been socked in the gut. The breath simply deserted him; he bent double and gasped for air. No one had informed him of this.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, gathering him to his chest. Every head turned to watch them; to witness the reaction of the boy who'd just had it confirmed that his entire life had been needlessly ruined by a psychopath, the boy who'd been unjustly treated like a murder suspect for the past year.

"O-oh, God," Naruto said hoarsely, clutching at Sasuke's shirt, feeling like he was drowning. It was finally happening; everyone was finally hearing the truth– it was everything he'd wanted for the past year, and yet the reality of it was too overwhelming to be even remotely joyous. "I-I, I can't–

"Sh," Sasuke murmured, stroking his hair. "It's alright. Breathe."

Naruto turned completely into him and hid his face against his chest, trembling violently. He couldn't seem to stop shaking.

Orochimaru had admitted it. He was free.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Sannin is refusing an attorney, and claims that he will be pleading guilty to all charges," Tsunade eventually continued, concerned eyes on Naruto's form, huddled into Sasuke's. "This means that it is only a matter of time before he is sentenced, most likely, to a life in prison."

Ino began to clap loudly, and the rest of the audience followed suit, some unsurely– still shocked by the recent news.

After it quieted, Tsunade continued, "In light of this, Naruto Uzumaki has been cleared as a suspect for all three charges. After some paperwork and the like, he will be released from the Juvenile Detention Center, and placed into his own apartment close to the school. He will also be given monetary compensation for this past year of unfounded confinement."

Naruto sucked in air and tried to quell the tears at the back of his eyes, fighting to come to the surface. This was all so surreal; he felt like he was going to wake up any moment with no friends, no life, no _Sasuke_...

"Look at me," Sasuke said firmly, catching his jaw and bringing it upwards. "Look at me, Naruto. You're shaking."

Naruto closed his eyes, and a sob ripped through him. "T-this–this can't be real, Sasuke, I–

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, cradling his face. "I'm right here. You're free. You're safe. This is all very much real."

Naruto bent double, and tried to quiet the cries clawing up his chest. Sasuke's arms were immediately around him, rocking him, protecting him. The entire auditorium was silent, all eyes turned towards the pair.

"So now, Naruto," Tsunade said softly after a moment, eyes resting on the touching scene. "I'd like you to come up here, and accept our Hero Award. In addition to the plaque, your name will be engraved within the Konoha Wall of Fame."

The Wall of Fame held the names of students and faculty who had accomplished incredible feats over the years– people who had stopped robberies, saved children from hit-and-runs in the street, saved women from rape– countless amazing stories were told on that wall, and now Naruto's would be one of them.

"You deserve this and more," Tsunade continued, coming around her podium with the gleaming plaque held in her hands. "For all of the pain you've gone through this past year, and for saving our students. So I ask you to please come up here and accept our gratitude."

Naruto found that he couldn't stand. His whole body was trembling; his eyes were burning. He clung to Sasuke like his life depended on it.

Sasuke's arm, strong and steady, tightened around his waist and pulled him to his feet. The people in front of them immediately parted to make way, and they stepped through together, one's path shaky and unbalanced, the other calm and sure. By the time they made it down to the center of the stage, Sasuke was supporting most of Naruto's weight, while the other attempted to gain some semblance of control over his chaotic emotions.

Tsunade didn't seem to mind, though, as she handed over the plaque and pulled him into an unexpected, gruff hug. "Thank you," she whispered earnestly in his ear, before pushing him away and patting his shoulder lightly, careful of his injuries. She turned towards her audience and called, "Naruto Uzumaki, everyone."

The response was gradual but growing, and eventually, the whole audience was clapping. Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Ino stood and clapped louder than the rest, faces set in distinct admiration and appreciation.

Naruto faced them– this group of clapping, adoring people, the very same group who had bullied him, jeered at him, and generally made his life a living hell for the past year– and found that it was all just... too overwhelming to process.

He clutched his plaque with shaking, clammy hands and turned into Sasuke, who took the hint and said lowly to Tsunade, "Sorry, but we're going to have to take our leave now. Thank you for doing this, though."

"Yes, thank you," Naruto said shakily.

Tsunade nodded understandingly. "Sure. Let me know, Naruto, if anyone gives you any trouble after this."

Naruto gave her a small nod, then allowed Sasuke to walk him outside, feeling as if he were wading through an alternate universe as people thanked him and apologized profusely to him on his way out.

"Wow," Sasuke muttered as soon as they were clear. "That was..."

"Unbelievable," Naruto breathed, wiping his face. He laughed, a bit sheepishly, a bit hysterically. "Shit, look at me. You must be pretty disgusted. More than usual, anyway."

Sasuke gave him a pointed look. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Sorry," Naruto muttered, hiccuping. "H-Habit."

Sasuke's eyes softened minutely. "I'll let it slide this time," he acquiesced.

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically, leaning into him. He pressed his face against Sasuke's chest and tried to calm himself. The other boy immediately wrapped him up in a tight embrace and held him until the shakiness had at least somewhat abated.

He eventually pulled away and muttered, "Alright, come on, let's go."

"Can we go to your house?" Naruto asked, voice still shaky, but bounds more steady than before.

Sasuke glanced at him, eyebrows furrowing. "We've still got half the day left, Naruto."

"I know, but... I don't really want to be here, after all that," Naruto admitted, eyes a bit skittish.

"Don't want all that attention?" Sasuke wondered gently, steering them towards his locker.

Naruto shrugged, sniffling a little. "It's not the attention that bothers me. I just don't know how everyone's going to react to what just happened. There will be questions, for sure, and...and I don't know how well I can handle them right now."

Sasuke nodded, acknowledging this. "Understandable."

"So... can we go?" Naruto asked after a moment, voice too insistent, bordering upon pleading.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm just grabbing a binder," Sasuke said pointedly, letting go of Naruto to open up his locker and do so.

Naruto pulled back, chagrined, and waited for Sasuke. The other boy quickly did what he needed, then turned around and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead.

"Sorry," he muttered lowly. "Didn't mean to snap."

Naruto offered a shaky smile. "It's okay. I realize I'm clingy as hell right now. I don't know where it's coming from."

"Perhaps the fact that your whole life was just turned upside down," Sasuke calmly replied, snaking an arm around Naruto's waist and walking them towards the doors.

Naruto laughed a little and leaned against him. "Yeah. Perhaps."

They made it out of the school without any trouble, and were immediately hit by the biting cold of mid-winter. Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer, if possible, and each felt one another's warmth seeping through them. Naruto sighed in content, still feeling a bit shaky, but grounded by Sasuke's presence.

He pulled them to a stop, ignoring Sasuke's questioning look, and closed his eyes, tilting his face upwards and letting the sun warm his cold skin. He took a deep, cleansing breath, then opened his eyes and murmured,

"Sasuke, I just realized...I'm free."

-----------------------------

**AN:** There's still more to come folks! It's not the end yet!

Thanks for reading and I hope ya drop by to leave a review. Much love,

CSTSS


	10. Love and Heartbreak

**AN:** So last chapter was all fluffy and nice, and, surprisingly, so is this one! I'm on a roll here. Although, be warned, this one is a slight bit darker, but there really isn't any angst or awful things happening. So just enjoy the peace! ...while it lasts. muahahaha. xD

As always, thanks to every reader and reviewer. Your support is so appreciated! Hope ya like the chappy!

**Warnings:** cursing, sexual situations

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba Minor: Shika/Ino, Kaka/Iru

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Bummer.

------------------------

_"Sasuke, I just realized...I'm free."_

"You are indeed," Sasuke said after a moment, reaching a hand up to stroke the back of the other's neck.

Naruto leaned back against his fingers, eyes closing in content. "Hmm," he hummed, loving the feel of Sasuke's touch.

"Let's head home," the dark-haired boy muttered, seeing that Naruto was on the edge of unconsciousness. He dropped his hand and wrapped it around his waist instead, realizing with a slight frown of perplexion that he was being quite...different than he usually was. He'd never thought himself as particularly affectionate, but for some reason with Naruto, he couldn't get enough of touching him. Shrugging it off, he tugged the blond to his side and walked them to his car, looking forward to relaxing for a change. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind.

Naruto obviously felt the same, because he was passed out almost as soon as Sasuke got the car started. Sasuke smirked and shook his head fondly, then drove back to his house, careful not to make any sudden movements that would wake his sleeping idiot.

When they arrived back at his house, Sasuke reluctantly reached over to wake the other boy, then thought better of it just before his fingers made contact. He instead got out of his seat and came around the other side of the car, opening the door and catching Naruto's body as it slumped through the opening. Carefully, he righted the other boy in his arms, kicked the door shut, and began his trek to the front door, smirking as he realized it was the second time he'd had to do this.

Naruto hardly stirred the entire way, and only woke when Sasuke laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Mn...lay with me," he complained blearily just as Sasuke was leaving the room, patting the space beside him in gesture.

Sasuke stopped and gave him a bemused smirk. "I have work to do, idiot."

"Do it later," Naruto said, voice irate and brooking no argument.

Sasuke snorted and said, "Fine." He climbed into bed beside the sleepy boy, smiling a little when the blond immediately curled up against his chest, a lump of covers pressing against him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around it and settled down to let the boy fall asleep.

After a short moment, Naruto's breath evened out. And, despite his plans of getting some work done, the fact that he was wrapped up with a warm body after an exhausting few hours caused Sasuke to fall into slumber himself.

It was quite possibly the best sleep that he'd ever gotten.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sakura had not been out of her room in weeks.

She'd had her mother write a note to the school claiming she had the flu, but both of them knew that was a crock of shit. Compassionate person that she was, though, her mom had allowed her the brief vacation, telling her kindly, "In my opinion, there is not a sickness worse than a broken heart."

The sympathy was nauseating.

Sakura had taken to locking the door as soon as she got home. She couldn't stand the pitying looks; the pleads to "just talk it out." All she wanted to do was wallow, fester in her own sorrow. It was melodramatic as hell, but she couldn't manage to bring herself out of it. She was dead to the world– had been ever since she'd seen Sasuke's love for another plastered in front of her eyes just weeks before.

She was still in shock about it. She'd thought that Sasuke had merely been going through an odd phase; had been too busy and as a result had lost some of his feelings for her; never in a million years would she have guessed that he had found someone else– a _boy _at that– and had developed _feelings_ for him! The reality of it had not yet hit her.

She knew she was being selfish; hell, she _still _hadn't visited Shika since that day at the hospital, and she'd refused calls from anyone and everyone. She'd been a complete hermit, hurting her friends and family as she isolated herself entirely from the world.

For some reason, though, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"Goddamn you, Sasuke," she whispered bitterly into her pillow, tears dripping down her cheeks and soaking the already damp fabric. "Goddamn you..."

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Any change?" Neji asked an exhausted-looking Ino as he and Kiba entered Shikamaru's hospital room.

Ino shook her head listlessly. "Nothing."

Kiba bit his lip, feeling guilt churn in his stomach. He still felt terrible for involving his friends in Neji's rescue, and wished for the hundredth time that he would've gone it alone.

Neji, sensing his thoughts, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. "What's done is done," he murmured. "You can't change it."

Kiba swallowed thickly and nodded, then moved away from Neji to greet Ino, giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on the top of the head before moving to the seat across from her. Neji warmly touched her shoulder, then moved to sit beside Kiba, catching his fingers and easily intertwining them as soon as he was settled.

"How long have you been here?" Kiba asked, trying to avoid looking at Shikamaru; the boy's face was still horribly bruised and swollen, and it was hard to look at him.

"Tonight? Probably about three hours," Ino said in that same lifeless tone.

Kiba whistled. "Wow. Have you eaten anything? You look...pale."

She snorted and rolled her eyes– the first glimpse of Ino they'd gotten since arriving. "Thank you. And yes, mother, I've eaten. Not much, but enough."

"Meaning, you grabbed a cookie from the lobby when you got here and haven't eaten anything since," Neji translated, deadpan.

"Pretty much," she said dryly.

Neji stood and murmured, "I'll go get you something. You want anything, angel?"

Kiba blushed a little, even though Ino had heard the pet name a million times. "No, thanks," he muttered.

Neji smirked, touched the back of his neck. "Alright."

Kiba watched him go, eyes fond, but was forcefully brought back to the situation at hand when the quiet sound of Ino's sobs suddenly filled the room.

"Ino," Kiba gasped, floored; he'd never seen Ino cry in all the years he'd known her. He hurried to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her into his chest. "What? What is it?" he asked gently, rocking her.

"I-it's just," she tried, hiccuping. "S-seeing you two t-together–I just–I, oh, God, I miss h-him so much Kiba, I _miss _him..."

Kiba's heart broke. "Oh, Ino," he said softly, stroking her hair. "It'll be alright, you'll see...he's not gone, he's right here. Don't give up..."

She heaved against him. "I-I'm trying so _hard _to–to be strong for him, but I'm at the end of my rope, I-I _can't_–

"Yes you can," Kiba said encouragingly. "You're one of the strongest people I know, Ino. You can do this."

She shook her head desperately. "I'm n-not. Not strong enough for _this._" She gestured to Shikamaru, slumping over the side of the bed as her grief overtook her. Her hands clutched at his chest, fingers spasming against his barely moving rib-cage.

Kiba rubbed her back, feeling utterly helpless. "Ino..."

A few moments later, Neji returned, eyes softening in sadness at the sight before him. He set down the food on a desk by the bed, then joined the pair, moving to the other side of Ino and smoothing her hair. His eyes met Kiba's above her back, and they shared a look of saddened concern for their friend, whose gasping sobs were loud and heart-wrenching in the otherwise quiet room. Sighing, they turned back to Ino, empathy shining in both of their eyes, and comforted her until she finally quieted and fell into an exhausted, fitful slumber, still laid out across Shikamaru's upper body.

"Should we move her to the couch?" Kiba asked in a whisper once he was sure she was asleep, concerned eyes still on his friend.

Neji shook his head. "She's right where she wants to be," he said softly.

Kiba nodded; gave a shaky breath. "Alright."

"Come on," Neji muttered, getting to his feet. "Let's go home."

"Nah," Kiba replied, shaking his head. "I think I want to stay for a while."

Neji ghosted his fingers over the top of his head. "Okay. I've got to get back, though. My mom's been a little nervous being by herself ever since..."

He left the sentence unfinished, knowing they both knew what he was referring to.

"Alrght," Kiba said, nodding and standing to give him a kiss. "Love you," he murmured, after they'd pressed their lips gently together.

"Love you too," Neji replied softly, stroking his neck. He leaned forward, kissed his forehead, and then was gone.

Kiba swallowed and turned back to Shikamaru and Ino, both unconscious and twined together. He sat beside them, and tried not to let his guilt eat him alive.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sasuke awoke feeling colder than he had when he'd fallen asleep, and realized immediately that Naruto was no longer beside him. Sitting up in a bit of a panic, he exhaled in poorly-disguised relief as he caught sight of the other boy sitting on the edge of the bed, back facing Sasuke.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly, moving so that he was sitting behind him and reaching a hand out to touch his back. It quivered underneath his fingertips.

"I'm okay," the blond said softly, closing his eyes at Sasuke's touch. "Just had trouble sleeping."

"A nightmare," Sasuke translated, eyebrows furrowing.

Naruto gave a shaky smile. "You caught me," he murmured blithely in reply.

Sasuke's fingers moved in a slow circle. "What about?"

Naruto shook his head, a bit frenetically. "Nothing important."

"Hey," Sasuke said sharply, turning the other's chin towards him. "I already told you– it is to me."

Naruto sighed, heavily, turning his body and leaning his forehead against the other boy's chest. Sasuke wrapped one arm around him and brought the other one up to curl around his head, fingers slipping in and carding through the blond tuft of hair at his shoulder.

After a moment of calming contentedness, Naruto pulled back and sighed, resolving himself to the situation. "Do you remember last year, when I couldn't swim for nearly the whole season?" he began warily.

"Yeah, because some asshole broke your jaw and arm, right?" Sasuke asked, remembering the incident surprisingly well; he supposed perhaps he'd been paying more attention to Naruto than he'd previously thought.

Naruto looked somewhat surprised at his memory as well. "Yes," he confirmed. "Well, erm, the guy who did it," he tried to disguise his shudder, but Sasuke caught it and narrowed his eyes in growing anger, "was one of the ones who apologized to me as we were leaving today. And, I dunno... I guess it just brought back what happened, is all. No big deal."

There was a long moment of silence. And then, very quietly, almost chillingly, Sasuke asked, "Who was it?"

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke, it really isn't–

"It _is _fucking important, Naruto," Sasuke angrily countered, eyes smoldering in rage. "Who _was _it?"

Naruto didn't admit it, but he was ridiculously turned on by this side of Sasuke; it made him feel safe and protected, two things he hadn't felt since his parents had died. He tried to keep up the premise that he was disapproving, though, and said placatingly, "Sasuke, please. I don't want to start anything with him."

"You may not, but I sure as fucking hell do," Sasuke growled, getting to his feet and beginning to pace.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, standing as well and catching the boy by the arms, holding on tight to the muscular biceps. "As much as I love how protective you are," he murmured, locking eyes with the deep, dark black ones in front of him. "I'm not going to let you go after him. I don't know if you can control yourself, and I do _not _want to get out of jail only to have you be put in moments later."

His words finally seemed to get through to the other boy. His tensed muscles finally relaxed, and he heaved a sigh shaking from leftover anger. "Okay," he muttered thickly. "I won't murder the fucker. But I still want to know who it is."

Naruto raised a dubious eyebrow, eyes roving over the boy's face, trying to sense his sincerity. Finally, he asked warily, "Promise you won't do anything after I tell?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. "I can't promise anything," he said honestly.

"But you'll try?" Naruto persisted.

Sasuke gave a stiff nod.

"It was Gaara," Naruto whispered, shivering at the name, remembering cracking bones and howls of agony echoing around the bathroom walls–

Sasuke turned to the wall and slammed his fist into it, busting a large hole in the foundation.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, forgetting his own memories and grabbing the other's upper arm to keep it from swinging again.

"That little _shit!_" Sasuke snarled, struggling in his grip. "I'll _kill _him!"

Naruto wrapped both arms around the other's chest and wrestled him towards the bed. "Stop, love, stop," he whispered fiercely into his ear. "Settle down, please!"

Sasuke struggled for a few more moments, but, gradually, began to calm. Breathing hard, he extricated himself from Naruto's limbs, then slumped onto the bed, tired from the episode.

Naruto sat down beside him, rubbing his back. "Jesus, Sasuke," he said softly, simultaneously surprised and deliriously aroused by the boy's reaction. "That was...intense."

"Sorry," the other boy said gruffly, avoiding his eyes. "He's... been my rival for several years, and not to mention a complete asshole. And now knowing that he did that to you...it just makes things ten times worse."

"On the bright side, maybe it'll give you more fuel to beat his times," Naruto tried to joke, smiling weakly.

"He gives you one look, Naruto, and I swear I won't hesitate to rip him limb from limb," Sasuke said darkly, ignoring his words.

Naruto flushed and put a hand on the other's upper arm, feeling the way the muscles were defined in angry tension. "Okay," he whispered hoarsely, arousal betraying what he actually wanted to say, _I'll make sure you don't do anything too bad _coming out instead as, "I won't stop you."

"Good," Sasuke said gruffly. His fingers idly lifted to cover Naruto's, and he must've felt the way they trembled because he immediately turned smoldering black eyes onto his own. "Naruto," he said lowly, seeing the lust all over the other boy's face.

_Oh..._ Naruto sighed, the sound of the other's voice like _that_ sending a flare of heat down his stomach. "What?" he asked breathily, feigning innocent.

Sasuke smirked, the expression devilish, seeing right through it. He wordlessly stood and offered him a hand. Naruto stared at him, and then finally took it, heart thudding. The two headed off to the bathroom, where Sasuke quickly brushed his teeth, prompting Naruto to do the same, and then they were kissing, hotly, headily, lips moving passionately together as lust pounded through each of them.

Sasuke backed them up towards the shower, hands ripping at Naruto's clothes, and then reached back with one hand to turn on the water; the sound of it, unfortunately, covered up the lovely sound of Naruto gasping from the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his neck.

"Clothes off," Sasuke growled, "Now."

Sparks of lust flooding through him, Naruto obediently undressed, fumbling over himself as Sasuke licked every new inch of skin that was revealed.

"St-stop that," he whined, writhing as he attempted to get out of his pants. "I-I can't focus when you're–ahh–"

Sasuke's teeth closed over a nipple, prompting his knees to immediately go to jelly.

The dark-haired boy caught him with an arm around his waist and smirked against the soft skin, amused. "Here," he said in a low murmur, going down to his knees and unzipping the other's jeans. "I've got it." His breath whispered out against Naruto's abdomen.

"Oh, f-fuck," Naruto whispered, fingers slipping into the ink-black hair as the other boy leaned forward and planted a few kisses just above his waistband. "Don't tease me..."

Sasuke looked up at him, and the sight of those black eyes right below his navel darkened in arousal lit Naruto's blood on _fire. _

He yanked Sasuke to his feet by his hair and slammed their mouths together, needing to taste the other boy, to _feel _him. Sasuke kissed him back, hard and rough, then went back down on his knees and ripped Naruto's pants down his legs, fingernails scraping the skin, bruising it.

Naruto shuddered with pleasure. "O-oh, God, yes..."

Sasuke stood again to kiss him, unable to resist Naruto's wet, parted lips, and brought his hands forcefully up Naruto's body, pressing his fingers hard into his defined hips; his back. He dipped his head under the blond's chin and sucked at his jaw, biting and licking at the smooth skin.

Naruto, breathless, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso, fingers spasming against the strong back. He slipped them underneath the other boy's shirt and brought it quickly over his head, barely even interrupting Sasuke's exploration of his neck and jaw. Then he lowered his shaking hands to the other's jeans, fumbling to unbutton them but desperate to see more of the other boy.

Sasuke nipped his chin, then his lips, then pulled away to undo the pants himself. Naruto whined at the loss of warmth and molded himself to Sasuke's side, pressing moist kisses to his shoulder as the other boy climbed out of his jeans.

"You're right, that is distracting," Sasuke said in a growl once they were off, grabbing him by the hair and shaking his head a little. Naruto loved the roughness of it, and reared forward, fighting him. Sasuke grabbed him by the waist, growling lowly, and slammed him into the wall, thoroughly enjoying the sound of Naruto's surprised, aroused gasp in his ear.

"I said," Sasuke whispered lowly, biting the lobe in front of him roughly. "You're distracting me."

"And I'm saying," Naruto growled back, thrill racing through him, "That I can do whatever the hell I want."

Sasuke's eyes darkened even further, and he suddenly pressed foward, grabbing Naruto by his upper thighs and yanking the long, limber legs around his waist. The blond heaved a breath of surprise, arms haphazardly falling around Sasuke's neck to keep his balance.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked his trembling idiot, fingers raking up and down his back.

"Do whatever you want to me," Naruto whispered hoarsely, pulling back so he could show Sasuke the sincerity in his eyes, the _want _in his face. "I mean it."

Sasuke's eyes positively _smoldered. _

"With pleasure," he said lowly, before hauling Naruto off to the shower and proceeding to do _exactly _what he wanted to a particular writhing, tanned blond.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Sakura took a deep breath, feeling regret seep through her as she turned her car into Sasuke's familiar driveway.

She should never have come here.

But her mother had got home earlier than expected, and had come into her room before she'd had time to lock it. Sakura hadn't been able to stand it, and had escaped through the window as soon as the woman had left to get her some soup.

She'd be in trouble when she got home, she was sure. But she didn't really care. All she cared about... was Sasuke.

Getting him back.

She was done wallowing in despair; done crying herself to sleep. She needed to _do _something– and the only thing that made sense to her was fighting for the love of her life. She wasn't going to give him up so easily– and definitely not to Naruto Uzumaki-- who she felt was trash despite his heroic actions at the site of Neji's kidnapping. So what if he'd saved her life in addition to all her friends'– he'd also stolen a huge part of it: Sasuke. For that, she hated him, and would never, ever forgive him.

Resolve filling her, she turned off her car and stood, then walked firmly to the door of her ex-boyfriend's house. She hesitated only a moment before ringing the door, then waited with baited breath to see Sasuke for the first time in weeks. She primped her hair, fixed her rather short, tight dress, and drummed up a winning smile– all just for him.

All of her preparation shattered when the door opened to reveal one Naruto Uzumaki, wearing nothing but a towel. His eyes were glittering, his face alight with the satisfaction and spark of newfound love.

The sight of him took her by complete surprise.

And then, with a sudden and unexpected wash of _rage_, Sakura realized that she wanted to kill him.

Instead, she settled for a slap– right across the face. It was the hardest she'd ever hit anyone; her hand rang with the impact.

Naruto's head swung to the side, but he immediately whipped it back, looking at her with stunned surprise written all over his features.

Sakura, ignoring it, shoved passed him into the house, knocking his shoulder purposefully with her own. "Where the hell is Sasuke?" she asked, voice chillingly cold. The anger was nearly tangible now, rising and enveloping her in a warm, charged field; she felt utterly powerful with it in her grasp, no longer the lost, heartbroken girl who had inhabited one room for the past two weeks.

Naruto rubbed ruefully at his cheek and shoulder, then said through gritted teeth, "He's cleaning up." Something hot and vengeful rose up in his gut and made him add, "We were...rather busy...before you arrived."

He immediately felt bad for the jibe when her whole body stiffened, but the guilt dissolved entirely when she said viciously under her breath, "You dirty, murdering _slut_."

Hot rage mixed with hurt climbed up his throat, but before he could let it out Sasuke's voice rang out, low and gritty with anger.

"What's going on here?"

He stepped out into the living room, clad in only a pair of jeans, wet upper body glistening in the light from the setting sun.

_He's mine, _Naruto and Sakura thought simultaneously, one flushing with loving warmth, the other with pure possessiveness.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto, making Sakura scowl, and touched his cheek. "She hit you," he said darkly, turning towards Sakura. "Why?"

"He deserved it," Sakura said simply, eyes sparking in self-righteous anger. Hell, the bastard had taken away the love of her life– poisoned him into thinking he wanted to be with him (this was her latest theory; she just couldn't accept the fact that he might actually want to be with the boy)– and she had every right to hit him if she wanted to.

Sasuke's eyes darkened in rage. He stepped towards her, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Take it easy, love," Naruto said softly, peering up at him. "It didn't really hurt." His smarting cheek and jaw said otherwise, but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

Sasuke breathed hard, like an angry animal, but backed down at the sound of Naruto's voice. He obediently stepped back, but still eyed Sakura like one would eye an irritating child in a movie theater. "What do you want, then?" he asked, voice cold and utterly devoid of emotion.

And just like that, the anger dissolved.

The hurt that stole through her instead was intense and lingering, like the feeling of a fresh burn. The ease at which the two interacted was like daggers to her heart, and the coldness of his tone and entire attitude towards _her _made her want to crawl back into her room and never leave. "I just wanted to see you," she said quietly, voice barely audible. "To...to talk about things. Alone." The last word she said a bit louder.

This time it was Naruto's turn to tense in anger, and he said lowly, "Whatever you've got to say to him, you can say in front of me."

"Naruto." Sasuke's arm slipped around his waist, strong and supportive. He leaned forward, nosing at Naruto's vanilla-scented hair. "Go get dressed, alright? I'll be there in a minute."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, turning towards him with a scowl on his face. "I want to stay right here, Sasuke! She's gonna try something, I just know it."

"Hey," Sasuke said, seeing the real insecurity hidden behind the bravado. His fingers lifted to cradle the side of Naruto's face, thumb moving over the bruise forming there in gentle concern. "She can't do anything that'll change my mind. Okay?"

Naruto stared at him, eyes shining, blatantly worried. The blue orbs flitted to Sakura, who was trying her hardest not to watch them, but couldn't seem to help herself.

_Dirty, murdering slut..._

The memory made anger rocket through him, and he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his head and pressed their lips together. He kissed him very, very thoroughly before backing away and muttering, "Fine."

Sasuke watched him go, a little stunned, caught up in lust as Naruto swayed his towel-clad hips all the way out of the room.

The rage was back, full-force, made even more poignant by the shattering feeling of heartbreak that had come on from the sight of the love of her life kissing another and _enjoying _it, more than he ever had with her.

"I-if you start drooling, I'm gonna be sick," she said sharply after a moment, being completely sincere. Her stomach was churning at the display she'd just seen; Sasuke belonged with _her, _not Naruto– the mere thought of them together was not only devastating but damn near revolting.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, honestly irritated at the girl. He knew she was heartbroken and upset, but that didn't give her reason to hit Naruto and generally behave like a spoiled brat who hadn't gotten her way.

Sensing the irritation, Sakura realized she had to try a different tack. "I told you," she said lowly, stepping closer to him, leaning forward to show off the cleavage practically hanging out of her dress. "I wanted to... talk."

Sasuke shook his head, stepping backwards away from her. "You're being ridiculous," he said, disgust filling his voice. "This isn't you. This isn't the Sakura I know."

She blinked at his response, at the blatant proof that her charms were not affecting him in the slightest; in fact, he appeared to be _disgusted _by them. She swallowed thickly, trying to push down the sudden tears fighting for passage.

She didn't know why she was behaving this way; she had too many emotions swirling and fighting for purchase inside of her. They'd first made her cruel and angry with Uzumaki (although he certainly deserved it), and now they were back to devastated and weepy with Sasuke. It was all so...overwhelming.

"I...I really _haven't_ been myself," she admitted hoarsely, standing up straight and putting her hands over her face. "Not since...not since that day, w-when..."

The sight was a sad one. Sasuke sighed, feeling familiar warmth and a touch of sympathy for his good friend replace the irritation. "I know, Sakura," he said softly, moving towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm... sorry. I really am."

And he was. He knew how this must look-- him being with another so quickly after their relationship-- and understood that Sakura had been utterly destroyed by the entire situation in general. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, of course, but the fact was that he _had-- _and badly, too. So he could definitely handle this odd behavior; hell, he owed her that much. Despite everything, he didn't want to lose her friendship, and if that meant dealing with her anger and her come-ons for a while, then so be it.

She peered up at him, wet eyes clearly pained. Then she stepped forward into his arms, surprising him, and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I miss you so much, Sasuke," she whispered, breath hitching in a sob. "Please don't give this up. Don't give _me _up."

Sasuke sighed, bringing a hand up to touch her back. "I don't know what to tell you, Sakura," he said lowly, allowing the embrace but making sure that his intentions were clear. "I can't be with you anymore. I won't."

"Why not?" she asked, fervently, pulling back to cradle his face in her hands. "We lasted for over a year, Sasuke, who's to say this isn't just a bump in the road?"

"It's not a bump in the road, Sakura," Sasuke said firmly, avoiding her eyes. "It's...it's the end of it."

"_Why_?" she asked, tears falling, fingers tightening to a nearly painful grip. "Huh? Why can't we try again? Because of _him_?"

She gestured, almost wildly, to Naruto, who was standing at the doorway of the living room, watching the scene with a forlorn and vaguely frightened look on his face. His blue eyes were wide; he clutched the wall beside him in a white-knuckled grip. He looked utterly vulnerable and afraid.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured, heart twinging. The genuinely pained, terror-filled reaction of the other boy at the mere_ possibility_ of Sasuke leaving him hit something deep in the dark-haired boy. If ever he'd thought that there would've been another chance with Sakura, it was completely squashed in that one moment– because he was now quite certain that he was utterly crazy about the boy in front of him, and that he'd do anything to reassure him of this fact.

He gently pushed Sakura away, not even looking at her, and strode across the room, steps long and determined. Once he was right in front of Naruto, he caught him by the back of the neck and pulled him into one of the most passionate, heady kisses they'd ever shared, matched only by the one that occurred right after Neji's kidnapping. He ran his hands down Naruto's back, his hips, his arms, loving the feel of him, the _taste _of him.

"Mn–mmf," Naruto spluttered, caught off guard by the other's vehemence. "W-wha–

"I love you," Sasuke said, before he could say anything. "I _want_ you."

Naruto stopped him from diving back in for another kiss, holding his face steady and peering at him with disbelieving eyes. "Y-y-you–you _what_?" he asked, heart thudding. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said in a growl, coloring a little.

Naruto breathed hard, fingers stroking over Sasuke's jaw, his lips. "You–you mean it?" he asked, voice shaking.

Sasuke leaned forward, caught Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth, then kissed the other boy properly, moving their lips tenderly together. "Yes," he murmured into his mouth. "Yes..."

Naruto heaved in air, pure emotion filling him, making him tremble with it. "I love you too, Sasuke," he whispered desperately. "I love you so much."

Sasuke enfolded him into his arms and broke the kiss to pull the other boy close, pressing his face into the sweet-smelling skin of his neck. Naruto held him back just as tightly, shaking with emotion.

Sakura watched the scene and felt her tattered heart crumble the last bit of the way, leaving nothing but a ragged hole.

Surprisingly, though, it was not devastation that filled her– but a deep, all-encompassing _rage. _

She didn't care what she had to do– but she was going to make sure that Naruto paid for taking Sasuke away from her.

_He's gonna get what's coming to him, _she vowed as she took her leave. _Mark my words._

--------------------------

**AN:** Now, I'm not entirely sure how this happened. I started out with the goal of making Sakura actually likable, and I think I achieved that for a long time. But then, suddenly, my imagination took a hold of me and weaved this plotline, with her being so caught up in anger and her broken heart that she sort of became a little psycho...yeah. Heh. Sorry about that, for anyone who was enjoying her being normal and likable. I mean, she's still the same character, but she's not quite herself at the moment-- losing everything has a tendency to do that to a person-- so yeah. All of you guys who hated her guts since she got her hands on Sasuke in the first few chapters, you're gonna be havin a lot of fun with the coming plotline!

I hope ya liked this, and that you leave me a few words to tell me what you thought! Thanks so much for the support, guys. Much love.

CSTSS


	11. The Rescuer Needs Rescuing

**AN:** Whew, okay. Things have been a little hectic lately, and not to mention I have way too many muses jumping around in my mind; it's becoming very difficult to keep myself from working on other projects (*cough* Coming Clean sequel *cough*) when they're just demanding to be started..so, I admit, I've kind of broken my unspoken rule to work on only one thing at a time, and because of that the updating has been a little slow lately. Sorry, guys! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's pretty much a plot-mover, designed to get this Sakura-revenge arc on a roll, but I think it has some good moments that I hope you all will enjoy.

Just for informative purposes, I'll let you guys know that after this arc of the story is done, there will probably be another few chapters and then an epilogue; I predict this story will be done in about a month, meaning Coming Clean's sequel is on its way. Hope you Sasu/Naru fans also like Harry/Draco and come check it out!

Thanks, as always, for the support. Enjoy the chapter!

**Pairings: **Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Kaka/Iru, Shika/Ino

**Warnings: **violence, cursing

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

---------------------------------

"You never showed last night," Neji said calmly to his boyfriend, who was attempting to open his locker for the third time.

"Yeah, I told you I was staying late," Kiba said distractedly. "I didn't want to wake you or your parents when I came in at three in the morning."

"You've come in later than that," Neji idly reminded.

"Okay, well, maybe I just wanted to be alone," Kiba snapped, punching his locker futilely when it yet again refused to open.

Neji gently moved him to the side and deftly put in the combination, easily opening the contraption. "There," he said softly.

The very slight nuance of pain in that voice made Kiba pause in moving back in front of his locker, and he turned to the other boy, apology written all over his face. "Sorry," he said quietly, reaching up to touch Neji's cheek. "Didn't mean to snap like that. I'm cranky as hell."

Neji caught his fingers and brought them briefly to his lips, then let them drop. "I'm not your keeper, Kiba," he murmured. "You can do and go wherever you want. I was just...worried, when you weren't there."

Kiba's eyes softened, and he leaned forward to kiss the other boy, slowly and tenderly. "I'll call next time," he whispered, brushing his nose against Neji's. "Forgive me?"

Neji rolled his eyes, and nipped at the lips in front of him. "Always," he said fondly. "Now come on, I need to get to class early. Kakashi wants to talk to me about something."

Kiba nodded and grabbed the books he needed for his first two periods, then shut his locker and fell into Neji's arm, which slid easily around his waist and steered him down the hallway. "What's he need to talk to you about?" he asked idly as they walked.

Neji shrugged. "My guess? A message from Coach about the meet next week."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can swim in it. Your injuries are much better, but not nearly ready for that kind of stress. You probably won't be able to even go to practice for another two weeks."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Did you memorize the doctor's diagnosis, or what?"

"Shut up," Kiba said, blushing, playfully shoving at his lover's side. "I just...want you to be careful."

Neji smiled and tugged him back, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I appreciate the concern, angel," he murmured lowly.

Heat flared in Kiba's stomach at the tone of the other boy's velvet voice, and he slipped his arm around Neji's waist, fingers sneaking up his shirt to touch the hot skin underneath. Neji looked down at him, eyes amused and dark with responding arousal. "Later," he mouthed, leaning in to kiss him. "I promise."

Kiba kissed him back, then pulled away, mouth quirking in a grin. "Looking forward to it," he said, purposefully making his voice low and husky, looking at the other boy from under hooded eyes.

"Goddamnit, Kiba," Neji groaned ruefully, shaking his head as if the motion could quell the dangerously lewd thoughts from thundering through his imagination. "Do you have to be so–

"Neji," Kiba gasped suddenly, frightened voice knocking Neji out of his arousal.

"What is it?" Neji asked concernedly, looking in the direction of Kiba's pointed finger, trying to see what he was referring to.

"Gaara– he's with Uzu–Naruto, see? At his locker?"

Neji peered through the clusters of students and finally managed to see what his lover was talking about– Gaara was standing close to the injured blond boy, who looked pale as death and wary beside him.

"Shit," he said lowly, sensing something wasn't right with the situation. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know," Kiba said darkly, "But whatever it is, we can't just sit here and watch it happen." He turned to move towards the pair.

"Wait, wait," Neji said sharply, tugging him back. "You can't just barge in, Kiba, it's not your business. You don't know for sure what's going on."

Kiba scowled angrily, temper, as always, taking the driver's seat. "Well, obviously Sasuke's not keeping an eye on him, so _someone's_ got to help when assholes try and fuck with him!"

"You don't know that that's what this is," Neji said calmly, grabbing him gently but firmly by the shoulders. "It's not your fight, okay? You'll only make things–

"I'm not letting another person get hurt on my watch, Neji!" Kiba exclaimed fiercely, eyes bright with some sharp, painful emotion. Neji stared into them, hating the guilt he found there, urging it to dissipate with his own desperate gaze. With a stubborn snarl, Kiba yanked himself out of Neji's grip and spat, "Look, you can sit here and be naive and think that Gaara's not up to anything, Neji, but I know better, and I'm _not _going to let it happen!"

With that, he turned on his heel and strode off towards the pair, leaving a sighing, frustrated Neji behind him.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Shit, I forgot something in the car," Sasuke cursed, stopping on the way to Naruto's locker, bringing the other boy to a halt as well.

Naruto sighed, shivering still from the cold of just having been out there, and grumbled, "Well, you're going on your own. I'm freezing my balls off here!"

Sasuke gave him a leering look that clearly said, _we wouldn't want that, now would we? _and Naruto felt his stomach tighten with heat. "Sasuke," he warned lowly, without too much force.

Sasuke smirked, smugly, then caught his face and pressed a quick kiss to his waiting lips. "It's too easy with you," he murmured, pulling back and nipping at his jaw before turning and skirting away from Naruto's swatting hands.

"Bastard," Naruto said, shaking his head ruefully, a fond look in his eyes. After a moment of watching the lean body of his lover move towards the door, he sighed happily, turned back around, and made his way over to his locker.

He whistled cheerily as he opened the contraption (on the first time– quite an incredible feat at this school) and began grabbing at his books, not realizing that a particular red-haired, dark-eyed boy was headed right his way until it was too late.

"Uzumaki."

The voice viciously tapped into every repressed memory Naruto had of that day, and he nearly dropped his books in surprise. "J-Jesus!" he yelped, catching them just in time.

"Most people call me Gaara, but that'll do just fine," the low, monotone voice said smoothly, clearly ignoring Naruto's anxiety.

Naruto breathed in deep and forced himself to calm, then replied shortly, "Gaara. What do you need?"

Gaara frowned slightly at his tone, a minute furrowing of his eyebrows; a very small tightening of his lips. Eyes narrowing, he raised a hand and put it on the open door of Naruto's locker, and the movement immediately made the other flinch. He smirked, then, irritation replaced by smugness, and asked, "So... did you hear me yesterday? As you were leaving the assembly?"

Naruto swallowed thickly, mentally counting to ten, and tightly replied, "Yes, I did."

"And?" Gaara asked, moving a little closer, eyes darkening in warning; the situation was becoming serious now. "What do you think?"

Naruto breathed hard. "I think," he said, anger struggling to strain through his voice, even though the fear was still there, bubbling just underneath the surface. "That last year you broke my arm and my jaw, taking me out of nearly all of swim season, and the idea that you now want me to accept your apology just like that is pretty–

Gaara's fingers, deft and unseen, snuck under the locker door and latched onto Naruto's wrist, holding the limb so tightly the bones grinded together in his fist. Naruto's mouth opened in a simultaneous yelp of pain and cry for help, and Gaara closed it swiftly with a, "You make a sound, and I'll break this too."

Shivering, this time not from the cold, Naruto tried desperately to cling on to his bravado, choking out in a pained whisper, "What the fuck do you want from me, Gaara?"

Gaara leaned forward even further, turning his own body so that he was blocking Naruto from sight, just in case any of his newfound 'friends' were in the morning crowds of students. "I told you, I just want you to accept my apology," he said simply, nosing mockingly at the blond hair in front of him.

Naruto craned his neck away from him and said as fiercely as he could manage, "I'm not accepting shit–_ow!_"

Gaara had twisted his wrist so violently that it nearly snapped under the pressure.

"Shh," Gaara said sharply, when Naruto gasped for breath, agonized. He pressed the boy's head into his shoulder with his other hand, trying to muffle the sounds. "All I need is for you to say that you accept. Or actually, even better, to say that you're sorry I even had to apologize in the first place– because you lied to the principal when you gave her my name as the culprit."

Naruto froze, all at once putting the pieces together.

Sasuke had told Tsunade.

And now, as 'punishment', she was trying to get Gaara to _apologize._

Only, Gaara didn't want his name tarnished, and would rather do it _his _way– making it look as if it had all been in Naruto's head. Naruto knew from experience he'd stop at nothing to achieve his sick, sadistic goals.

He choked on a sudden rush of fear and anger. _Sasuke, you idiot, I told you not to start anything with him!_

"Well?" Gaara asked, tightening his hold even further, causing the lips against his neck to open in a silent gasp of pain.

Naruto sucked in air and courage, then pulled carefully away from Gaara's hold. He took a moment to compose himself, knowing that what he was about to do would infuriate the other boy, but needing to prove to himself that he wasn't so weak as to give up his dignity just because this monster was trying to intimidate him. "I can't do that, Gaara," he finally said, lowly, tremulously. "Because, unlike Sasuke telling Tsunade the truth about what happened last year, accepting your apology and telling her that I gave the wrong name– _that _would be a lie, and one that I refuse to tell."

Just as he'd suspected, the other boy reacted; quick as lightening, Gaara's hand was up and wrapped around his face, fingers digging _deeply _into the grooves of his jaw.

Naruto silently screamed, tears pricking at his eyes from the agony of it.

The part of his jaw that he'd broken the year before was still somewhat sensitive– it throbbed when it rained, and when he ate anything particularly difficult to chew– and this brutal treatment had his whole face on _fire _from the pain_._

"Listen to me, you little faggot," Gaara said, voice calm and low as ever, but shaking with anger. "You will tell me those exact words, or I swear to God I will not stop with your jaw this time– I'll break every damn bone in your _body._"

Naruto shuddered horribly, memories from that day drowning him, taking away all of the courage and replacing it with poignant, deep-set terror. "S-stop it," he whispered hoarsely. "I-I don't want to!"

Gaara moved his hand so that all four fingers were in line with the side of his jaw he'd broken, and _pressed. _

"Okay, okay!" Naruto wailed, thrashing from the agony of it. "I'll say it, I'll say it, please just–

"Shut up," Gaara growled in warning, looking around him briefly–

–and coming face to face with one _livid _Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shit."

"You're dead," Sasuke whispered, before grabbing Gaara by the neck and slamming him down to the ground.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the world erupted in sound.

"Naruto!" Kiba called, running for the boy, who had dropped like a fly after Gaara's body had been thrown from his own.

Students swarmed as the fight broke out. Sasuke had Gaara on the ground and was literally beating him to death, fists flying into the boy's face, face twisted into an enraged snarl. The red-head was struggling, attempting to fight him off, but with Sasuke this furious the task was insurmountable.

"Stop him," Naruto gasped, clutching at Kiba's shirt. "Stop Sasuke– he's going to murder him!"

Kiba whirled around, determined, and grabbed Sasuke by the waist, wrestling him backwards.

"Get off me!" Sasuke raged, elbowing him in the gut; the face.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kiba yelled, not letting go. After a moment, Neji was with him, taking Sasuke's other side and struggling to tame the beast that Sasuke, in his anger, had become.

"What is going on here!?" an administrator bellowed, shoving through the clusters of hooting, hollering students to charge into the depths of the fight.

"Get him out of here!" Kiba yelled, gesturing hurriedly to Gaara, laying beaten and bloodied on the tiled floor.

The balding man blinked, looking briefly confused, but then seemed to put two and two together and bent to help Gaara to his feet. He quickly dragged him off, shouting over his shoulder, "As soon as he's settled down, all of you are to go to the principal's office, is that clear?"

"Yes, fine!" Neji called, wrestling Sasuke sharply backwards as he attempted to launch himself towards Gaara's retreating form.

"Stop, Sasuke, come on," Kiba panted, struggling now. "It's over; he's gone. Naruto's fine!"

Naruto's name seemed to touch some deep part of the dark-haired boy, and he at last calmed, body shuddering to a halt in their arms as his chest heaved with breaths.

"Let me go," he growled, eyes brooding and dark with rage. When they looked hesitant, he said more sharply, "I'm fine– get off."

Obediently, Neji and Kiba stepped to the side, both breathing hard in exertion. They turned to each other, eyes asking if the other was alright, then both nodded and moved to watch Sasuke and Naruto, much like the circle of students surrounding them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said lowly, kneeling to the other boy's level; Naruto was still slumped on the ground against his locker, looking exhausted, shaky, and pale. He reached out a hand to hook around his neck, kneading there gently. "Are you alright?"

Naruto lifted wide eyes to meet his, and felt himself swell with terror-induced anger. "I d-didn't want you to--to start anything with him," he said flatly, not happy with the way his voice shook but unable to help it.

Sasuke blinked, hand pausing on the boy's skin. "What?"

"You t-told Tsunade," Naruto filled in breathlessly, as if the boy didn't know. "She required he get my 'acceptance of his apology.' Gaara, n-needless to say, wasn't happy about it."

Sasuke flushed, feeling surprise and guilt rip through his insides like shards of glass. "I...I thought he would be expelled immediately," he admitted, pulling his hand back, eyes shadowed with self-directed disappointment at his mistake, "Not asked to get some measly acceptance of apology. I didn't...I didn't think he'd ever have another chance to get his hands on you."

Naruto said nothing. His eyes were hard with anger and pain.

"I'm not sorry for telling," Sasuke said truthfully. "I _am_ sorry that I didn't know sooner what his punishment would be, otherwise I would've protested before he could've gotten a chance to get near you."

After a tense moment, Naruto sighed softly, then nodded, finally relenting; Sasuke couldn't have had any idea that Tsunade would be so lenient with the punishment, and he'd only wanted to keep Gaara away from him. Despite the fact that Naruto would've liked to have gotten some say in the decision, he didn't disagree with it– and was actually glad that Sasuke had the guts to do what he should've done in the first place.

He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke briefly; the other must've felt the way his lips trembled because he wrapped strong arms around his waist and brought him to his chest.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, an angry edge to his voice at the thought.

Naruto nodded, realizing suddenly how _badly _his jaw and wrist ached; they throbbed with every breath. "I-I think he might've fractured my wrist," he said, trying to move his jaw as little as possible. "And he...aggravated my jaw injury."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, remembering the way he'd seen Gaara's hands wrapped around Naruto's face; the way the skin of his knuckles had been taut and white from the sheer amount of pressure he'd been exerting on the previously injured bones.

"We should get you to a hospital," he muttered, fingers sifting through Naruto's hair in a soothing motion.

"Mm, my favorite place," Naruto said sarcastically, raising his good hand to clutch at Sasuke's back.

"You're trembling," Sasuke suddenly noted, ignoring the quip, hands raising to hold the other boy's upper arms. "Badly."

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to find calm that didn't come. All at once he felt assaulted by the sounds and sights around him: the loud voices of students, discussing the fight; the sight of Neji and Kiba, looking tired and worried beside him; the starkness of red blood on the tiled floor beside he and Sasuke's intertwined bodies...

"Come on," Sasuke said firmly, interrupting his spiraling panic. "Let's get you out of here."

Naruto bit his lip, hard, and nodded, allowing Sasuke to pull him gently to his feet but not letting go of the other boy once they were upright. He huddled close to him when everyone continued to stare, and Sasuke kissed his head reassuringly before steering them towards the office.

Sakura, watching from afar, noted the profound affect Gaara had had upon Naruto– his behavior, his emotions; he was a wreck after mere minutes in the other boy's presence– and her features melted into a grin.

She had a plan.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"You're going to tell them what happened, and then I'm taking you to the hospital," Sasuke said firmly, arm tightening around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto scowled a little at that. "I'm sure the nurse can just tape up my wrist with an ace bandage and it'll be good as new in a week or two," he grumbled.

Sasuke raised a dubious eyebrow. "You should get an x-ray, at least. I mean, you were going to come with me to visit Shika tonight anyway. You might as well get checked out."

Naruto sighed heavily, leaning against him more fully. "Yeah, I guess."

Eyeing him with some concern, Sasuke shouldered more of his weight and half-carried him into the principal's office. Once there, he stopped them just outside, turning so that he could peer into Naruto's features, wanting to see how affected he really was by what had just happened.

"What?" Naruto asked softly, eyes roving over the sharp angles of Sasuke's handsome face.

Sasuke reached up a hand to touch the other's cheek, and that's when Naruto noticed the stark red stains and dark, swelling bruises mottling them.

"Jesus, Sasuke, look at your hands," he gasped, pulling at the boy's fingers so that he could take a good look at his injuries.

Sasuke pulled them back out of his grip and said gruffly, "It's nothing, Naruto."

"You could've broken them!" Naruto vehemently insisted, pulling them back by the wrists and inspecting them once again.

"We don't have time for this," Sasuke growled, tugging at them.

"God, I can't believe you did this," Naruto whispered, ignoring him, eyes ghosting over the horrid bruising of the boy's hands. "Over_ me._"

Sasuke frowned at the self-derision and finally succeeded in pulling his hands away. "Naruto," he said firmly, holding the back of the boy's head and pulling it forward until their noses were touching. "I don't care if I broke every single bone in my hands to beat that shit's face in. He was trying to–hell, he _did _hurt you– which means that he deserved everything he got."

"But _you_ didn't," Naruto countered, voice shaking. "You didn't deserve to get hurt in the process."

Sasuke shrugged, playing with the blond hair underneath his fingertips. "It's minor, Naruto. Barely even hurts. It was more than worth it, believe me."

"Was it?" Naruto asked, voice small.

A brief kiss, tender and soft, passed between them.

"Yes," Sasuke murmured after. "Now, come on. Let's go get that piece of shit expelled."

Naruto smiled up at him, a bit nervously, and walked with him into the principal's office.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Are you alright?" Neji asked tentatively, stepping closer to his lover, who was still standing tensely by Naruto's locker and staring down at the bloodied floor, a haunted look on his face. "Kiba...?" When he still got no response, he put two gentle hands on either side of the boy's face and carefully kissed the hot, flushed forehead, seeking to ground him with some sort of physical sensation, as well as block his sight from the scarlet stains he was focused on.

The brunet blinked, coming back slowly from his childhood memories of violence and blood and pain, as if swimming up to the surface of a deep, murky lake. "I..." he cleared his throat, tried again, "I'm sorry, I–

"Don't," Neji interrupted, kissing the tip of his slightly bruised nose carefully, circling his arms around his shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Kiba smiled into his chest, but Neji could feel the way the expression wavered. "I shouldn't have rushed into that situation," he admitted quietly. "It was pretty bull-headed and dangerous of me."

"Mm, but those are the things I love most about you," Neji murmured, his low voice rumbling soothingly in Kiba's ear.

Kiba's eyebrows rose dubiously. "They're what we_ fight_ over the most," he replied dryly.

Neji shrugged. "So... maybe I don't want you to figure out my secret."

Kiba pulled back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and peered over his lover's features, which glittered with some unknown emotion. "Secret?" he asked softly.

Neji moved forward and kissed him, soft and lingering. "That I'm... jealous," he finally whispered against the familiar, full lips. "Jealous that you can be so brash, so unthinking. I constantly calculate everything. You just...jump in headfirst."

Kiba was silent for a moment, a little stunned, then bit his lip and shook his head in tender amusement. "I know I tease you about it like crazy, but I'd love to be more like you, Neji– careful and calculating...intelligent. I...I probably _need _to be more like you. It'd save me a lot of pain...a lot of anger."

Neji's fingers curled over the back of his head, sifting through the thick brown hair. "Let's balance each other out, then," he murmured, smirking faintly. "We can both be who we want to be."

"Together," Kiba finished, bringing their lips together once again before tucking his head underneath Neji's chin and allowing himself to be embraced.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEDGE

Naruto's smile evaporated when he saw the back of Gaara's head, which turned as they walked in, showing the enraged, bloody face of the other boy.

Naruto stopped short, swallowing convulsively, feeling his stomach twist as those dark, furious eyes pierced into his own.

Sasuke pulled him tighter to his side, offering Gaara a barely restrained glare, and walked them to the two chairs set up a good distance away from him.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Uchiha," Tsunade greeted irritably as they sat down in front of her. "Would one of you care to tell me what the hell just went on out there?"

Sasuke looked at her coolly. "Gaara cornered Naruto at his locker and tried to hurt him. I took action to prevent further injury."

She raised a dubious eyebrow. "You may have prevented 'further' injury for Naruto, but you certainly caused _undue_ injury to Gaara here." She gestured to the badly beaten boy, whose face was so red with encrusting blood it was hard to make out his features. He also had a hand curled around his waist, which was no doubt throbbing from Sasuke's blows.

"Not 'undue'," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, renewed anger washing through him; he glared over at Gaara and relished in the injuries he saw there.

Tsunade glared at him. "I don't tolerate violence in this school, Sasuke, you know that. Whether he was hurting Naruto or not, your actions were much too extreme for the circumstance and will not go unpunished."

"But he was only trying to protect me," Naruto spoke up, not wanting Sasuke to get in trouble because of him. "H-he–I...I needed his help. I wasn't strong enough to get G-Gaara off of me on my own." He fought to keep the shame from his voice, but Sasuke, hearing it easily, reached over to lightly touch the back of his head: a simultaneous gesture of comfort and warning to stop beating himself up.

Tsunade's eyes softened as they turned to him, but her voice still brooked no argument. "I understand that, Naruto. But he didn't have to go as far as he did in order to get Gaara to leave you alone. The level of violence he used was entirely unnecessary."

Naruto sighed, unable to deny it. "I guess," he muttered.

"I don't take it back," Sasuke said firmly. "So if you're expecting me to 'apologize' to him, you can just forget it. You can instead give me the punishment I _deserve, _rather than a mere slap on the wrist."

The implications there were clear. "Just what are you saying, Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowing in anger.

Sasuke met her gaze, not backing down. "Gaara broke Naruto's arm and jaw last year, taking him out of swimming and ordinary life for months," he said bluntly, not sugar-coating it in the slightest, "And the only thing you did as punishment was ask him to get some measly _apology_? In any other education system, he would've been–

"Expelled?" Tsunade finished, realizing quickly that Sasuke was unaware of the current situation. "Sasuke, he already _was _expelled. Early this morning. I only sent him out to get his things from his locker before he left the campus."

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "_What_?" they hissed in response.

Gaara growled from beside them. "You heard her."

Sasuke shot him a glare and said lowly, "Don't you say a word over there, unless you want a repeat performance of earlier."

"Mr. Uchiha," Tsunade said loudly, "I will not tolerate threats in my office!"

Sasuke, eyes bright and livid, turned back to the principal and settled, but only after Naruto's tentative hand settled on his forearm. "You were saying?" he asked in a growl.

"He was expelled this morning," she repeated, calmer now, "For his actions against Naruto last year."

"But there...there wasn't any evidence," Naruto realized aloud, voice small. "It's been so long, there couldn't have been anything concrete...so why did you believe Sasuke, when it was just my word you were relying on?"

"Actually, I did some research," Tsunade replied, eyes darkening a little in anger, "And it turns out, there was a janitor who helped Gaara out with his little plan to take you out of swim season. He stood outside of the bathroom door and wouldn't allow anyone in during the assault, claiming that all of the stalls were out of order."

Naruto felt sick to his stomach. "S-so he just–just stood outside, _l-listening_ to it? To–to the sounds of–" _bones breaking and howls of pain and terror..._

At that moment, Gaara loudly cracked his neck, and the sound had Naruto shuddering and gasping in his chair, memories ruthlessly being dredged up from his repressed unconsciousness.

Sasuke snarled and stood, wanting nothing more than to _rip _the little fucker apart.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled sharply, standing as well. "Don't touch him. And Gaara," she turned to him, eyes uncharacteristically _livid. _"Get out of my office. You will wait outside until we're finished, is that clear?"

Gaara merely glared at her, and stood to walk out. As he passed Naruto, he cracked his knuckles, chuckling darkly at the sound of terror that erupted from the boy in response, then hurried out of the office as Sasuke leapt towards him, furious.

Sasuke could barely _see _straight through the anger, but forced himself to calm at the shuddering gasps coming from his boyfriend.

"Naruto," Sasuke said lowly, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, bringing him into his chest and simply holding him there. "I'm here. You're safe." He wasn't known for being good at comforting people, but he tried for Naruto, and after a few minutes in his hold, the other boy finally seemed to calm.

"S-sorry," he said shakily, shivering against Sasuke's side, unwilling to remove himself from the other boy to turn to Tsunade entirely but offering her his apologetic gaze instead. "T-that sound, it still–it still makes my body r-react."

Her eyes were liquid guilt, and she couldn't manage to keep his gaze. "I can't believe he hurt you like that, Naruto, in _my _school, no less," she said softly, shaking her head in a mixture of disbelief and self-directed disappointment. "Such violence...he's obviously not in his right mind. That kind of anger, it isn't normal– not over something as trivial as not getting to swim certain races during the season."

Naruto swallowed, remembering the boy's unbelievable reasoning quite vividly.

"_Coach said the only way I could swim the races I want is if you were out of the picture," he'd said, circling Naruto like a predator_; _the other boy was sprawled on the floor, still stunned from a blow to the head._

_"My times are better," he'd weakly protested, fighting dizziness and fear. "He's only doing what's best for the team."_

_"Well, considering the entire team hates your guts, I'd say _I'm _about to do what's best for us." His eyes gleamed, not sane in any sense of the word, as he positioned his booted foot over Naruto's arm. "Take you 'out of the picture'– for good."_

His whole body spasmed in remembrance, and Sasuke pressed his lips to the top of his head, squeezing him tighter. "Shh, Naruto."

"That's why," Tsunade murmured after a moment, looking up to meet his gaze once again, strong demeanor back up and running. "I want to suggest that in addition to his expulsion, you take action to keep Gaara out of your life. He's dangerous and capable of anything. He could seriously hurt you, Naruto, perhaps even worse than he did before."

"So what are you saying?" Sasuke asked, pausing in rubbing Naruto's shoulders, careful not touch his still healing burns. "We get a restraining order?"

"More than that," she replied, eyes going to Naruto, fierce and intense. "I think...you should press charges against him."

Naruto looked up sharply, eyes going wide in surprise. Then his mind seemed to catch up with the words, and he fully began to process the suggestion. He thought back to the sheer amount of anger Gaara had shown towards him in a mere look when he and Sasuke had first walked into the office– and that having only been a product of getting him expelled from school– and thought fearfully about what would happen if he got him put on _trial_– with a possibility of jail time.

Terror washed over him, hot and intense.

Whatever his reaction was, it wouldn't be good.

"I..I can't," he whispered frantically, huddling into Sasuke's chest so he wouldn't have to meet either of their gazes. "I just can't do that." He sucked in a desperate breath, calming himself, then said firmly, resolutely, "I... won't."

-------------------

**AN:** I didn't really want to end it there, but the next place to end it that would've made any sense would've been at least another three-four pages of writing SO, I stopped here. (I do actually have to do homework instead of writing this all the time hah). Hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as Gaara's role in the story; I think he makes a fantastic villain, because he's so cold and sadistic-- I hope you all feel the same. Feel free to leave some thoughts; I love to hear from you all!

Much love,

CSTSS


	12. Helpless

**AN:** Whew! I'm so sorry, guys. If you haven't read my profile page, my computer completely crashed a month ago and it's taken three weeks to get it back up and running. I was writing the day it was fixed, and have been working like crazy during the past week to bang out this chapter so that you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. It's not perfect, and feels a bit rushed, reflecting the atmosphere in which it was written, but I think it has some good moments and I hope it's been worth the wait. Thanks so much for your continous support, and I promise there won't be anymore gaps like that in between updates!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Warnings:** violence, cursing, mention of lemon

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Iru

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

-----------------

"Well, it looks like your wrist was severely sprained."

Naruto's face fell. "Shit," he murmured.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, then began speaking once again, voice medical and firm. "We're going to have to put a cast on it for probably about four weeks, and then–

"Four _weeks_?" Naruto interrupted, flabbergasted. "B-but it doesn't even–it's not broken!"

The man held up a hand, requesting he quiet, and a little sharply replied, "No, it's not broken– and if it were, that cast would be on for much longer, probably somewhere around two months. Would you rather do that instead?"

"N-no. Of course not." Naruto gulped, looking both chagrined and unhappy. He took a shaky breath, then muttered, "I'm...I'm sorry. I just...I was hoping to start swimming again by the end of the month. My burns were supposed to be mostly healed by then."

The doctor's face softened again, and he said quietly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Naruto. You're just going to have to wait a couple more weeks."

Naruto nodded to show he was listening, but in his head he was doing the math. If this hadn't of happened, he would've been able to start swimming again in three weeks time. Within the first week of his return, the very last meet of the season would be occurring...so now, with this new injury, he'd be missing that opportunity–

–by one week.

His whole body deflated, and he felt misery cloak around him like heavy rain. "I..." he swallowed, tried again. "Alright," he finally mumbled, barely audibly. "Do what you need to do, I guess."

The doctor patted his hand, sympathy back full force, and said kindly, "I need to get some things prepared, but until I return, would you like me to let Mr. Uchiha in?" Sasuke, who had visited countless times during Naruto's stay here in burn recovery, was well-known by most of the doctors and nurses in the hospital.

"If he's out there, sure," Naruto murmured listlessly, knowing the other boy had been with Shikamaru while he'd been getting checked out. The doctor nodded, looking a bit concerned, and left.

Naruto stared down at his hands, seeing the bruised, swelled lump on one of his wrists and wishing desperately that he could think the damn thing away.

It was his senior year. All he wanted was to do was be able to swim in his last meet of his high school career, but now it was official– he was going to be stuck on the sidelines, watching his team who'd hated him all the while finally getting their dreams fulfilled: getting to swim the meet without the resident monster in it.

Inexplicably, he felt his throat begin to close, and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight the emotion.

He wasn't surprised– more like acutely relieved– when he felt Sasuke's arms silently wrap around his shoulders and pull him into the warmth of his chest, holding him close.

"It's just a meet, Naruto," the dark-haired boy murmured against his hair, rocking him a little. "You've already been in too many to count. It doesn't matter."

"It does to me," Naruto whispered, tightly held tears finally spilling over his eyelids and trailing down his cheeks, soaking quickly into Sasuke's shirt. "I-I...I wanted to be right there with you, swimming our l-last high school meet together. I know it's sentimental and stupid, b-but...but I wanted that memory with you, I really d-did. And n-now...now I can't have it."

His voice broke, and he clutched at the other's back with his good hand, fighting the tears as they rose in his throat.

Sasuke stroked his hair, smoothing down the blond strands, kneading the soft scalp underneath in comfort. "That's not stupid," he said after a long moment, pressing his lips to the boy's temple, feeling the slickness of tears against his lips. "You haven't had very many positive memories of high school. It's understandable that you'd want to have this one."

"It's just–I thought it was finally _over,_" the blond whispered, a desperate edge to his voice. "I-I thought it finally was...but it–but it's not. It's not..."

Sasuke sighed and sat beside him on the bed, keeping him tightly pressed to his side and continuing to pet his hair. "It could be," he said softly, carefully.

"I told you, I won't press charges," Naruto said waspishly, tears making it sound less forceful than he would have liked.

"And I still don't understand, Naruto," Sasuke said, disapproval fighting to fill his monotone voice. "As soon as you say the word, he'll be locked up until trial– and then hopefully locked up for many more years after that. Why–

"Because, Sasuke, what happens if all he gets is a slap on the wrist?" Naruto said loudly, pulling back to look his lover desperately in the face. "He's under eighteen– the most they can do is put him in juvenile detention for a while, and with the charges only being assault, it's not like he'll be in there forever! What happens when he gets out and wants to–to rip me apart for doing that to him?"

"I'll be there to stop him," Sasuke immediately said, voice fierce and firm. "He won't be able to touch you."

Fear momentarily replaced by stunned surprise, Naruto said hoarsely, "Sasuke, you do realize that it'll– it'll probably be at least a couple of years before he's let out, right? Y-you–you're planning on being there for me...still?"

Sasuke felt himself flush, and quickly averted his eyes from the bright blue ones in front of him. "If you want me to be," he said gruffly, trying to regain his stoic demeanor.

Naruto's lips melted into a soft, elated smile, seeing right through it, and he kissed the other boy's lips, murmuring against them, "Of course I do, Sasuke. More than anything."

Sasuke smirked, confidence returning, and tucked Naruto's head back underneath his chin, fingers sifting through the soft, soft hair at the back of his neck. "Then I will be," he said resolutely, breath gusting over the blond strands in front of him. "Which means you don't have to worry about Gaara. Not now, not ever."

Naruto shivered, loving the feeling of safety and protection Sasuke gave him, and grudgingly conceded, "I guess I'll...I'll have to think about it."

"I'll take that," Sasuke said, relieved. Having Gaara running free with all day and all night to contemplate ways to get to Naruto was putting him rather on edge; it would be much more preferable to know that the other boy was at least being held in a cell while awaiting trial.

Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's chest, wiping away the last of his tears and filling his nose with the Sasuke's soothing, familiar scent.

"Gross, idiot," Sasuke complained, without much conviction. "Couldn't you use a tissue instead?"

Naruto snorted and said in a muffled voice, "I could, yes. But you're far more comfortable. And you smell good."

Sasuke shook his head in bemusement. "Weirdo."

"S'why you love me," Naruto said in a singsong voice, which sounded a little blurry from tears and exhaustion; he'd had a stressful day, and it was definitely starting to catch up with him.

"One of many reasons," Sasuke said blithely, surprising the blond entirely.

"I..." Naruto tried, swallowing thickly on the roiling, raw feelings the words and the simultaneous confirmation of the meaning behind them. He buried himself deeper into Sasuke's chest, heart thrumming in his throat, making his voice high and breathy as he finally whispered, "I l-love you too, Sasuke. For more reasons than I can count."

Sasuke, for once, didn't make a derisive comment, merely tucked his nose into a clump of thick blond hair and breathed in the scent of the other boy.

He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the way the blond smelled– he supposed that made him a weirdo, too.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Want ice for that?" Neji asked, gesturing with some concern to the large lump on his boyfriend's bruised nose.

Kiba, who'd been staring blankly ahead of himself, blinked once, twice, then murmured without turning to him, "No, thanks."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. Despite the boy's answer, he walked quickly to the kitchen to make up an ice-pack, knowing his stubborn lover would probably refuse it but wanting to help nonetheless.

After wrapping a pack in a thick layer of paper towels, he walked back and sat down beside Kiba, reaching out with one gentle hand to hold the back of his head and giving him fair warning before pressing the cold pack against his nose. Kiba hissed and shut his eyes against both the sensation and the feeling of being wrenched away from his thoughts, but didn't pull away.

"Alright?" Neji asked lowly, fingers rubbing the back of the boy's neck in comfort.

Kiba nodded rather unconvincingly, so Neji wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him close, tenderly kissing the boy's temple and beginning to rock him. After a quiet moment, he gently murmured against the soft brown hair, "Tell me what's triggering it, angel. Let me help."

Kiba swallowed thickly and gave a slight nod. "The blood," he said hollowly, tendrils of memories threatening to ensnare him once again.

Neji nodded in kind, understanding immediately. "Don't let it overwhelm you," he said softly, letting the ice pack drop and turning the boy's face so that they were eye to eye. "Try and focus on me. On my voice. On my touch."

Kiba's breath quickened, and he fought to stay grounded, reaching his hands up to grasp onto the strong, familiar ones at his shoulders.

Neji, encouraged, leaned forward and gave him a soft, reassuring kiss, knowing it would help the other boy to feel his presence more intimately. Just as he'd thought, Kiba almost immediately relaxed into the kiss, tense muscles loosening as Neji's warm mouth became his sole focus. He kissed back, tentatively at first, then with more passion, opening his lips to welcome in the other boy's tongue. Within minutes, blood and pain and abuse were the farthest things from his mind; as always, Neji– his lover, his support, his everything– had somehow brought him back from the edge of insanity with nothing more than his genuine care and a searing kiss.

And as that kiss progressed into something more, Kiba found himself thinking, _I am so lucky._

Little did he know, at that very same moment, Neji was thinking the exact same thing.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Psst, Gaara, over here."

Gaara paused mid-step– or mid-limp, he should say– and cocked his head to the side, searching for the sound.

"Over here!"

This was louder, coming from behind a large tree in the school courtyard he'd just passed. Brows furrowing, he backtracked and slipped into the shady area, narrowed eyes searching for the source of the voice, scanning across shrubs and benches and finding nothing but–

Sakura Haruno.

She stood there, pale as death, her pink hair matted and greasy around her face, her clothes looking stained and worn even in the low light.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked bluntly, cold eyes taking in the rather repulsive sight and storing it as information for later.

She wrung her hands in front of her fretfully, then beckoned him closer, eyes wide and skittish.

Eyes narrowing further, he stepped forward and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Come behind here," she whispered, gesturing to the small nook behind the fountain that was mostly hidden by the shade of the trees around it.

He did so, then said lowly, "What exactly are we doing that requires us to be hidden, Haruno?"

"You're already expelled, so what does it matter?" she snapped, finally showing some emotion that wasn't fear or nervousness. She pulled him a little closer, then said quietly, intensely, "Alright, listen. You and I both have something against Uzumaki. He manipulated Sasuke into leaving _me_, and he could possibly throw _you _in jail."

Gaara stared at her, then said slowly, "Yes. That would be correct."

Her eyes grew feverish with growing excitement. "Well, we both would have something to gain, then, from...getting him out of the picture, say."

Gaara's eyes widened a smidgen at this, and then his lips gradually smoothed into a smirk. "Getting him out of the picture?" he repeated lowly, teeth glittering wolfishly. "Why, innocent, goody-goody Sakura Haruno, whatever could you be implying by that statement?"

She gave a bark of a laugh, hollow and awkward-sounding in the cool winter air. "I'll let you use your imagination for that one," she replied darkly. She stood up straighter, then, somehow looking confident even in her tattered appearance. "So, are you with me, or not?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, daring him to refuse her demands.

Gaara caught the flash of fear in her eyes, though, as he took a second to contemplate– so he smirked and pretended to think on it, relishing in prolonging the wait. Finally, he shrugged and said, "What do you need me to do?"

Her resulting smile was positively devilish.

Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't be bothering either of them for much longer.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

_**Three weeks later...**_

"What are you swimming today?" Naruto asked as Sasuke moved to open his locker. The other boy had the final meet of the season that afternoon, and even though the fact that Naruto himself couldn't swim with him had his heart smarting, he still wanted to support the other boy.

"The 500 and the 100 back," Sasuke grunted, pulling at his locker and giving a frustrated exhale when he had to start again with the lock.

Naruto moved a hand to touch his tense neck, kneading the muscles underneath in bemused comfort. "That's not bad," he commented lightly. "Why didn't Coach put you in four races, though? It's the last meet of the year and he's wasting your kind of talent?"

Sasuke shrugged, not denying nor acknowledging the compliment, somehow managing to do so in a charming way. "He's been going rather easy on me since the kidnapping incident," he explained shortly. "He's only been letting me swim two for the past few meets."

Naruto heard the underlying frustration and stroked the boy's back sympathetically. "Well, regardless, I'm sure you'll be great," he said with a jaunty smile.

Sasuke snorted. "Always am," he said, offering a playful smirk of his own.

Naruto wanted to kiss it, so he did, pressing a quick peck to the side of the boy's mouth before pulling away, eyes sparkling.

Sasuke very lightly colored, but fought off the blush and finally succeeded in opening his locker. He got his books and shut the door, then hooked an arm around Naruto's waist and tugged him to his chest, planting a bruising, heady kiss on his lips before abruptly letting him go and heading down the hallway.

Naruto, eyes still closed, heart thundering in his chest, awoke from his daze with a start and took off after his lover, cheeks bright with red. "Damnit, Sasuke, you're a bastard!"

Sasuke snorted and didn't pause in his progress, knowing his idiot would catch up eventually. Just as he'd thought, within seconds the blond was attached to his arm, blustering and wont for attention.

Sasuke smirked and curled an arm around his waist, pulling him close and landing a quick, apologetic kiss on the top of his head.

Naruto, suitably placated, pressed into his warmth as they walked down the hallway.

"So, you gonna come watch me today?" Sasuke asked when they'd sat down in homeroom.

Naruto's eyes shuttered a little; he wished they'd be talking about him _swimming _with Sasuke today rather than _watching _him, but there was nothing to be done about it. "Of course," he said nonetheless, hoping he achieved cheeriness. "Wouldn't miss it."

Sasuke easily caught the falseness of it; saw the flash of sadness in the other boy's eyes and wanted to fix it but didn't know how.

He didn't have time to flounder, because in the next moment Naruto was speaking again, voice quiet and sad. "I do wish I was swimming today," he admitted softly. Then he seemed to strengthen; sat taller and resigned. "But, I can't– and that's that. There's no use getting upset over it."

He turned to open his books, but Sasuke caught his arm, an idea finally coming to him in a sudden flash of inspiration. "Naruto, wait. You can...you can still _swim _today. Maybe not in the actual meet, but beforehand, perhaps...?"

Naruto stared at him doubtfully and held up the arm that was currently in a cast. "What are you talking about?" he asked pointedly. "I can't do anything with this."

"You could swim as of three days ago if you hadn't of broken that, right?" Sasuke asked, not waiting for an answer before saying, "So, why don't you and I, before the meet, go down and get you in the water– just with your wrist above your head?"

Naruto's eyes flashed with hope, but he shook his head and mumbled, "The doctor wouldn't want–

"Screw what the doctor wants," Sasuke said lowly, eyes intense. "This is about you. You wanted to swim today– so you're going to, if I have anything to say about it."

Naruto stared at him, stunned by this show of love and attentiveness. He leaned forward and hugged him round the neck, squeezing him tightly to him as emotion thundered through his body. "Thank you," he whispered into the midnight hair. "I love you so much."

Sasuke smiled, a soft, beautiful smile, and stroked the boy's hair. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he murmured, returning love clear in his voice.

Sakura, watching from a few seats back, smothered the roar of pain in her chest and easily replaced it with feverish excitement.

Today was the day.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

"Iruka said it was fine for us to use the pool after last period," Sasuke said as he met up with Naruto outside of his second period class. The other boy looked oddly preoccupied, but the news cleared his eyes a little.

"Really? That's good," he commented absently, moving to start walking down the hallway.

Sasuke caught his arm and pulled him back. "Are you alright?" he asked, peering into his face. "You look...worried."

Naruto shrugged out of his embrace, caught his fingers, and tugged him until he began to walk. "It's nothing, really," he said unconvincingly. Then he sighed and said lowly, "It's just...all during last period, Sakura was...giving me really weird looks."

"Weird looks...?" Sasuke repeated, intertwining their fingers and leading them through a particularly dense group of people.

"Yeah, I dunno," Naruto said, sounding uncertain now. "I kept feeling someone stare at me, and every time I'd look back at her she'd meet my eyes with this...very strange look. I don't know how to describe it. Just...creepy, I guess."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, then he shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it," he murmured. "She's probably just jealous and wants to make you feel bad or something."

Naruto nodded and gave him a small, genuine smile, then. "Yeah, you're probably right," he replied as they turned the corner. His voice brightened as he asked, "So, we're all set for after school then? Iruka's okay with us being there without any supervision?"

"Naruto, he lets us come in alone on the weekends all the time, remember?" Sasuke reminded, opening the door to their English class and leading them inside.

Naruto blinked. "Oh. It's been so long since..."

Sasuke heard the thickness of nostalgia in his voice and said before he finished, "Don't worry about it." He gave his fingers a squeeze and then sat down, watching Naruto do the same beside him before saying, "So, we'll go right after school then and have a good hour before the rest of the team starts showing up. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, life returning to his eyes at the prospect of swimming again. "Okay, sounds good." He gave Sasuke a winning, grateful smile, full of love and appreciation.

English class began, but Sasuke couldn't manage to take his eyes off of it.

_**A few hours later...**_

"I can't wait," Naruto said, voice nearly bursting from excitement.

Sasuke smirked, pleased that he'd made his lover so happy. "Good," he said, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and tugging him down the hall that led down to the gym as well as the pool. Naruto practically bounced along beside him, excitement thrumming through his entire body, face lit with euphoric anticipation. Sasuke watched him out of the corner of his eye, feeling warmth fill him at the sight of the other boy's joy, which had for so long been depressingly rare to see.

After what seemed like ages to Naruto, they finally made it to the locker room just outside of the pool, and the blonde immediately tore away from Sasuke, ripping his shirt over his head and calling over his shoulder, "I'll meet you out there, okay? I don't have a suit to change into anyway–I'm just gonna wear my shorts!"

Sasuke didn't even have time to answer before the other boy was sprinting out of the locker room and into the familiar humidity of the pool area. He chuckled a bit, bemused, then opened his bag and began to fish out his suit.

He was so involved in the task that he did not hear the footsteps behind him, nor the 'whoosh' of air as a blunt object came raining down on the top of his head. He was vaguely aware of the floor rushing up to meet him, but then he hit with a dull thud and his vision went black.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Naruto stood for a long moment with his eyes closed, simply inhaling the familiar smell of chlorine and relishing in the press of humid air around him. This pool was and had been for months on end his home– the only place where he felt even remotely at peace. He sighed a little, stepping forward and letting his now bare foot dip into the warm water, imagining diving inside and feeling it envelope him in its silky, protective embrace, hearing the shrillness of the whistle just before he began racing with the goal of achieving the best time he possibly could...

"Did you get his cell phone?" he heard a female voice whisper from behind him, and then he was whirling around, panicked.

"Sakura? What are you–oh, my God!" he abruptly stopped as he caught sight of Gaara, standing pale and calm at the other end of the pool, holding Sasuke's bag in his hands. Anger swelled to overcome fear and he demanded loudly, "What'd you do to Sasuke?! Why do you have his things?"

But they ignored him, going about their business as if he was not standing there half-naked and bellowing. Gaara handed Sakura Sasuke's bag, and the latter looked through it for a moment then pulled out a black cell phone and quickly pocketed it. Then she looked up and murmured, "The door is locked, right? He won't be able to get out?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes. But regardless, he's unconscious. I knocked him out."

Sakura's eyes briefly flashed with concern. "You didn't hurt him...?"

"Just a blow to the head," Gaara said, shaking his head. "He'll have a bit of a bump and a mild headache when he wakes, but otherwise he'll be perfectly healthy."

"And mine," she added, eyes growing feverish again.

"What the _fuck _is going on here!?" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, anger, fear, and concern mixing and fueling his volume. "Someone better tell me right fucking _now_!"

They finally seemed to notice his presence, and both turned to him with equally frightening expressions on their faces. Gaara, in his calm repose, stood stoic save for his eyes, which glowed with a rage that Naruto could barely comprehend. Sakura, less calm, shook with anger, and her features were twisted in a garish expression that could best be described as feral in quality.

Naruto backed up a step, confidence flagging. "W-what do you want?" he asked carefully, trying valiantly not to let his voice betray his fear.

"Well, well, Uzumaki, you must really feel proud of yourself, hm?" Sakura drawled, ignoring his words and walking slowly up to him. During this, Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye as Gaara went over to the equipment closet at the side of the pool and pulled out a cracking wooden chair and a coil of rope. The action made his insides twist with fear.

"What do you mean?" he belatedly replied to Sakura, feigning innocence.

Her lips twisted in a sneer. Up close, Naruto could see the gauntness of her face, the repulsive nature of her overall appearance, and felt unwilling sympathy stir in his gut. It went cold when she murmured, "The feat you accomplished was quite impressive-- a monster like you managing to weasel your way into gaining the pity of the entire school, including the special attention of one particular Sasuke Uchiha? Incredible. You must be delighted."

Naruto swallowed hard and said lowly, "He doesn't pity me, Sakura, he _loves _me. There's a difference– not that you would know, considering what _your _relationship with him was built on."

Sakura smacked him so hard his head actually snapped back, and then she was shoving him; he hit the concrete and slid; his sensitive back tore and ripped under the pressure, causing him to bite down on a cry of pain.

"You have no idea what our relationship wa–_is _about, Uzumaki, so don't you ever open your filthy little mouth about it again!" she raged, truly far gone now; she resembled nothing of the sweet, caring girl she'd once been– she was now crazed, crazed with heartbreak and want. It frightened Naruto, to see not a flicker of humanity in those darkened, wild eyes.

When he felt Gaara's hands lift him to put him in the chair, he felt the first tendrils of true panic latch onto him and squeeze tight. "Sasuke!" he yelled uselessly, struggling desperately against Gaara's iron hold. "Sasuke, help!"

But Sasuke did not come, and he could do nothing as Gaara wrestled him down and tied his arms behind him, wrenching his sprained wrist particularly hard in the process, causing him to wail in agony. "What do you want from me?!" he cried, terrified. "Why are you _doing_ this?!"

Gaara, finally finished with tying his arms as tightly and thoroughly as he could, stepped out from behind the chair and joined Sakura in front of him. Both pairs of cruel, insane eyes stared at him, boring into his soul and making his whole body tremble with fear.

"We want what you took from us," Sakura said, very softly. "For me, that would be Sasuke."

"And for me, the assurance of freedom," Gaara said in monotone, "The security of knowing that you will not press charges against me."

"So you–you _assault _me, in order to do that?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted. "What the hell good do you think this is going to do?"

"Well, we've both _tried_ to get what we wanted the nice way, Naruto," Sakura protested, feigning innocence. "I came to Sasuke's house with all the intention of taking him back without incident, but then you had to stick your nose in it and manipulate him out of–

"He's not a toy, Sakura!" Naruto interrupted, infuriated. "And he can make his own damn decisions! I didn't do _anything _to–

The backhand came quick and surprised him into pained silence; his nose began to bleed and he cursed the copper tang that, after a moment, entered his mouth.

"As I was saying, I tried to do this the polite way," she finished coolly, idly rubbing her aching hand.

"As did I," Gaara droned, reaching out to idly pet Naruto's hair. "I warned you outside of your locker that I didn't want any trouble; all I needed was for you to tell them that I didn't do anything– and yet you decided to turn me in anyway. Not very nice of _you, _Naruto, now was it?"

"You–you put me in the _hospital_, Gaara–twice! What did you expect–

Once again, he was cut off, this time by the feeling of Gaara raking his fingernails over the ripped scars on his back, inciting fiery pain to race up the skin; his voice broke and he gasped, the pain too deep and sharp for him to even attempt to continue.

"You should've let it go, Naruto," Gaara whispered, now ghosting his fingers over the smarting skin in a mockery of affection. "None of this would be happening if you'd just stuck to where you belong– alone and hated by everyone."

"That's what monsters like you deserve," Sakura added, fury making her voice nearly inhuman.

"I'm–I'm not a monster," Naruto said weakly, unable to say the sentiment with the same vehemence as his lover, but wanting to try nonetheless.

He expected another blow, not the cold, soulless laughter that came barking out of both of them; this frightened him to the core, so deeply that it made him wish desperately for the simple brashness of violence.

"What is it exactly that you w-want me to do, then?" he finally asked, voice shaking.

"All I want is Sasuke," Sakura murmured. "And your promise that you'll leave his life for good."

At the words, Naruto's heart absolutely...broke. He briefly imagined his life without Sasuke, and gasped out loud at the feeling of agony that stabbed through his chest; he couldn't survive without him. "I...I _can't_..."

"And I told her that you'd never agree," Gaara said softly from beside him, "So I suggested simply...removing you...from the picture, entirely."

Sakura opened her mouth as if to voice her opinion against this very course of action, then shut it, seeming to rethink doing so.

Naruto looked from one to the other, throat going completely dry. "You can't possibly mean..." he said hoarsely.

The redhead gave a wolfish grin, letting him interpret the rest. "Perhaps this suicide attempt will be more successful," he whispered. Then he tipped the back of the chair, which was sitting right on the edge of the pool.

Naruto, for one brief, stunned moment, did not realize what was happening.

And then he realized that he was falling back towards thick, suffocating water, tied to a chair with no way of coming up for air, and he opened his mouth to let out a chilling, terrified scream.

_"Sasuke!"_

He hit the water with a crash.

------------------

**AN:** I know, I know, me and my cliffhangers...

The next one will come quick, I promise! It'll probably be the last chapter, so get ready for this story to be wrapped up. I think the sequel for Coming Clean will probably be next on my to-do list, so be prepared for that too HP fans!

Hope you liked the chapter, and please drop by to let me know what you thought!

Much love, missed you guys,

CSTSS


	13. Come Full Circle: The Final Chapter

**AN:** So many angry reviewers, so little time! Haha, I'm so sorry for the last cliffhanger, it really was awful...but I didn't want to make a 17 page chapter! I figured two chapters would be better than one huge one so, yeah. Then again, I could've chosen a less...erm...evil...spot to cut it off, but, you know...-ducks behind bushes-

Haha, anyway, here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I told ya I'd get it out quick!

OH, and there's some definite referencing to the very first chapter in this one-- so if you'd like to have a bigger moment of closure at the end, I'd recommend going back and reading that prologue-- it makes for a way better read! Just lettin' ya know. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** mentions of violence, cursing

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Iru

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

A haunting, ragged scream pierced through Sasuke's consciousness.

He slowly, blearily opened his eyes, feeling as if they were held down by individual weights, and struggled to sit up. The back of his head throbbed with a dull pain, but he couldn't quite place the reason why.

The locker room swam into his vision, and it all gradually came back to him.

The pool. Naruto. Someone sneaking up behind him. Darkness.

"Naruto," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead as he stumbled to his feet. He raised his voice a little and called, "Naruto? Are you in here?"

When his voice merely echoed, he felt the first stirring of suspicious fear in his gut. When he wandered around for a moment and quickly realized that his bag was gone, his fear began to morph into the thin beginnings of panic.

He walked quickly to the door that led out to the pool, fighting to ignore the way his vision swayed, and was not surprised when the thick wood remained unyielding to his efforts to open it.

"Damnit!" he cursed, angry now. He began banging on the door, yelling out, "Whoever's out there, open the door!"

There was no answer. He put his ear to the door; heard splashing, and then shrill screaming.

Sakura.

"Gaara...wasn't part...plan!...murder...can't....got to stop!"

Piecing apart the sentence, Sasuke felt his stomach drop; Naruto was, without a doubt, in serious trouble.

"Sakura!" he called out to her, thumping on the door to catch her attention. "Find the key and get me out of here! Hurry!"

He heard pounding footsteps, and then Sakura's voice was right outside the door. "Gaara's got the key, Sasuke! I don't know what to do!" she cried, sounding on the verge of tears. "He's going to k-kill him, I–I don't–

"Focus, Sakura," Sasuke snapped, trying to keep both her and himself from panicking. "I need you to see if there's anything on you that can be used to open the lock. A nail, a bobby pin, anything."

There was rustling, and then she said, breathlessly, "I have a bobby pin. What should I–

She suddenly choked on her words, and began to scream. "S-as–agh–help me!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, banging on the door, feeling helplessness thrum towards him. "What's going on?! What's happening?! Sakura!"

Suddenly, he heard the whistle of the bobby pin sliding underneath the crack of the door; she'd managed to kick it under even while being assaulted.

In that moment, all of the love and care he felt for her came rushing back. She was the old Sakura, fierce and loyal.

He tried to keep up the ruse that she hadn't given him his way out, however, and continued to yell out to her whilst simultaneously working the lock.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a blessed 'click'– and then he was throwing the door open, angered panic racing through his veins and giving him strength he hadn't realized he'd had; the door flew off the hinges and landed with a crash on the linoleum floor.

He sprinted out of the locker room, ignoring it, and nearly tripped over Sakura, who was pale and trembling on the floor, lip bleeding profusely.

"Where's Gaara?" he demanded, panicked fury making his voice cold and harsh.

He heard the whistle of the punch behind him before she could even say word, and whirled around to deliver a devastating blow– right to Gaara's stomach.

The redhead, surprised, doubled over in pain; Sasuke elbowed his bowed head so hard his elbow went numb, sending the other boy's body careening to the ground.

Gaara scrambled to get to his feet, holding his head, but he was no match for a Sasuke this panicked; this enraged. Sasuke's foot caught him in the groin, and he began coughing up blood.

"Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded, kicking Gaara anywhere he could reach, wanting nothing more than to _beat _him senseless_._

Coughing, spluttering, Gaara's bloody lips stretched in what must've been a painful grin. "You're too late," he rasped, beginning to laugh. He pointed to the deep end of the pool and, cackling hysterically now, taunted, "Too late, Sasuke, too late!"

Sasuke let out a roar and kicked him in the face; the other boy immediately went unconscious, but Sasuke wasn't there to see it– he was already running, ripping off clothes and diving into the warm, familiar water, the sense of deja vu so palpable he could practically taste it.

He opened his eyes, ignoring the sting, and caught sight of Naruto; he was tied to a chair which had sunk to the bottom of the pool. His eyes were closed.

Panic racing through him, Sasuke swam to the bottom and, forcing himself to find calm, began working at the expertly tied knots holding his lover to the chair.

It was an impossible task. Even wet, the rope wouldn't give.

After having to come up for air twice, Sasuke finally made a decision– he'd have to break the top of the chair off of the bottom and rely on his strength to be able to get it and Naruto safely to the surface.

He kicked out at the chair, once, twice, three times– and then it gave way, splitting into both his foot and Naruto's lower back, but he paid the injuries no mind– thoughts only on keeping Naruto _alive. _

He wrapped strong arms around the blond and kicked upwards; the heavy top half chair made the trek difficult, but he managed, and within moments was hauling Naruto's limp body over the edge, just as he had so many weeks before.

He could only hope that, just as he had then, Naruto would wake now.

He leapt over the edge and pushed Naruto to his back, realizing that shards of chair were slicing into sensitive skin but not having time to fix it, and began performing CPR, a desperateness to his movements that was entirely unlike him.

Minutes passed.

Naruto did not wake.

"Come on, Naruto, don't do this," Sasuke growled, growing lightheaded from breathing so much air into his unconscious lover. "Wake up. Wake up, damnit!"

When Sakura stumbled over, and put a hand on his shoulder, he shook her off and continued his task, movements nearly maniacal now.

"Sasuke," Sakura murmured, heartbreaking at the sheer panic that was written all over the other's face. "Sasuke, it-it's not working..."

The dark-haired boy gave a roar of anger; of desperation, of love. "No," he said sharply, "No, no it's not over!"

He pressed his lips to Naruto and breathed out the last bit of energy he had; pushed every ounce of love and life he had in his body into his lover's, and, for the first time in his life, prayed to God.

_Please, God, let him live. I need him. I love him._

He pulled away, and all was silent. His heartbeat rang in his ears; his breaths ripped out of him. He did not hear them.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped.

And then there was coughing; hacking, horrible sounds, filled with wetness and pain and desperation. Streams of water came out of him; he'd swallowed so much it was unbelievable– he bent at the waist and _wheezed _for breath.

"Come here, come here," Sasuke said hurriedly, pulling him up to sitting to help him with the task, but truly wanting to hug him, to _feel _him in his arms.

Naruto, obviously feeling the same, turned into his chest and continued to choke out violent, painful coughs, which, somewhere along the way, began to mix with sobs of lingering terror. "O-oh, God, I–I almost–

He stopped, gasping, unable to continue. Sasuke wrapped him up tight and rocked him back and forth, kissing his temple, stroking his hair. "You're alright," he murmured, "You're safe, you're right here. I've got you. Breathe..."

Naruto tried to calm, but it was a good ten minutes before he could even take in air without hacking it back out along with more spews of water. As soon as he could, the shaking began. His whole body spasmed and shook in Sasuke's arms, shock and cold setting in and making it impossible for the boy to stay still.

"W-what's h-h-happening?" he asked desperately, teeth chattering. "S-sasuke--

"Shh, it's just shock," Sasuke soothed, squeezing him tighter. He turned to Sakura, and, knocking her out of her reverie, grunted lowly, "Sakura, go get my jacket from the locker room."

Sakura blinked, looking bewildered. She'd been sitting there, looking at Naruto, seeing the terror in his eyes, seeing the way he clutched onto Sasuke, hearing his wheezing breath– and realizing that she'd taken part in this, in hurting him this way. She felt...utterly disgusted by herself, by what she'd become. How had she let a broken heart drive her to such insanity?

Sasuke's voice brought her out of it, and she turned to him, trying to convey in her eyes how _sorry _she was for doing this to his–his lover, his life.

His returning look was cold.

She hung her head, knowing she deserved it, but the knowledge did not make it hurt any less. "I'll be right back," she whispered, before getting to her feet and heading to the locker room.

"M-m-my b-back," Naruto gasped into Sasuke's chest, realizing with a jolt how much pain he was in. "W-what happened?"

"It's just scraped up," Sasuke explained, rubbing his shoulder. "I wasn't exactly...gentle...when I got you out of that chair. I'm sorry."

His voice was guilty, and Naruto shook his head emphatically. "It wasn't just you. Gaara–Gaara put most of the scratches on there before I was even thrown in. Regardless, I'd rather be alive than free of a few scrapes, Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed, the words hitting him hard; he truly had almost lost the other boy. It had been a question of a few seconds– seconds that he could've wasted in trying to keep the chair from slicing into the other's skin.

"Very true," he said lowly, hoping his voice didn't shake.

Naruto heard it, and reached his good hand up to cup Sasuke's cheek, stroking the warm skin with fingers that shook violently. "I'm okay, Sasuke," he whispered hoarsely, nosing at his neck and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "You said so yourself. I'm safe. I'm right here."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and clutched him close, reaching his own hand up to cover Naruto's and squeeze, hard. They pressed together, shaking and frightened, so in love it hurt.

At that moment, Sakura appeared with Sasuke's large, warm jacket, and passed it to the dark-haired boy, who immediately spread it over his lover's soaked, seizing limbs. Watching his attentive concern, the love that filled each movement, Sakura found that the pain from doing so was lessening, to be replaced by...acceptance.

She'd lost him.

But, to be fair, she'd never really even _had _him in the first place.

And that...that was okay. She would survive. She would better herself so that she'd never have to depend on someone so deeply ever again.

She smiled, then, a genuine smile, and moved to call an ambulance as well as the police. She deserved whatever punishment they handed to her.

Sasuke watched her go, feeling bittersweet about the entire situation; she was still someone he deeply cared for, but he didn't think he could ever forgive her for what she'd taken part in, how she'd hurt Naruto, and agreed that she needed to be punished for her actions.

Realizing that the ordeal was actually_ over_, Sasuke looked down at the blond head tucked underneath his chin, and felt emotion swell in his chest as the gravity of the situation finally hit him.

This boy...this stupid, reckless, wonderful idiot, had barreled his way into Sasuke's life, his _soul_– had showed him what it felt like to truly love someone, to care so deeply that the idea of losing him had nearly reduced _him, _Sasuke Uchiha, to tears. And despite the fact that neither of them were perfect, that they would have ups and downs, that their relationship would sometimes feel the strain of Naruto's past– they both _loved _each other, more deeply than any one else in their lives and that...

Naruto looked up at him at that moment, and mouthed, "I love you."

Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head and sifted his fingers through wet, blond tendrils. "I love you too," he murmured.

...that was definitely enough.

SWIMWITHMETOTHEEDGE

Months ago, Naruto had been at the edge of his life, and Sasuke had swum out to him and saved him. Now, they were swimming out to the edge together, and Naruto couldn't wait to fall.

* * *

**THE END.**

**----------------------------**

**AN:** It's been a long road, guys. I want to thank everyone who gave their support throughout this story; I couldn't have done it without you. I realize that this was far from perfect; that it had plot holes and OOC moments and plenty of negative elements-- but I believe it also had some shining moments, and I can definitely say at the end of this journey that I am very proud of this piece of work.

I hope all of you come back to read whatever else my crazy mind comes up with. I'll see you then!

Much, much love,

CSTSS


	14. To The Edge And Back: Epilogue

**AN:** Sorry it's been forever! I've been super busy with sports and academics and whatnot, so time to write has been pretty scarce. Anywho, this is the final installment of Swim With Me To The Edge, and it's main point is just to tie up lose ends and make you all feel warm and fuzzy inside, etc etc. I hope you enjoy it, and please come back for the sequel to Coming Clean, which I'm pretty sure will be my next project.

As always, I want to thank every single reviewer and reader who stayed with this story. It means so much to me. If I had the time, I would reply to every last review and tell you all how much I love and appreciate you, but sadly I barely have enough time to write the damn story haha. So just know how much I adore you and your undying support. Thank you so much!

**Warnings:** kissing

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Shika/Ino

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly.

------------------

"I brought you something," Sasuke muttered as he entered Naruto's hospital room. He stopped short as he caught sight of Ino, sitting in his usual spot by the blond's bed.

"Sasuke!" she called, rushing up to embrace him.

He caught her, surprised. "What...?"

"He's awake," Ino whispered, shaking with emotion. "Shikamaru–he woke up!"

Relief and genuine happiness filled Sasuke, and he replied, "That's great, Ino. Congratulations."

She pulled away, practically bouncing on her feet, and Sasuke saw the drying tear tracks of joy on her red, flushed cheeks. She'd never looked more ecstatic. "I'm gonna go back to him, but I just wanted to let you two know," she said brightly, touching his shoulder. "Come by later, okay? He'd love to see you."

Sasuke nodded, ruffling her hair a little, and watched her skip out of the room before turning to Naruto, a small smile lingering in his eyes.

"Great news, huh?" the blond murmured, lips quirking.

Sasuke nodded, meeting the blue gaze. "It is."

"So what'd you bring me, handsome?" the other boy teased, lowering his lashes seductively.

Sasuke snorted, bemused, and leaned down to pick up the sweatshirt he'd dropped when Ino had attacked him. He held it up, feeling a little self-conscious as he muttered, "Your favorite."

Naruto's face melted into a smile, and he beckoned Sasuke closer, patting the space beside him. Sasuke moved towards him, grunting in surprise when Naruto hooked an arm around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

"Thank you," he said lowly into Sasuke's lips, giving them a saucy lick before pulling away and grinning.

Sasuke, a bit flustered but easily hiding it, righted himself beside the boy and replied, "You're welcome."

He helped Naruto get the hoodie over his injured wrist and back, then kissed his forehead and laid him back down.

"Mm, smells so good," Naruto moaned, cuddling deep into the too-large sweatshirt. "You can go ahead and leave now, Sasuke, I'm set for life..."

Sasuke laughed a bit at this, shaking his head at the boy's antics. "You'd think with the real me here, you wouldn't choose–oof!"

With an undignified noise, Sasuke toppled onto the bed, landing half on top of Naruto and wincing as he heard the other boy hiss in pain. Immediately, he moved to stand back up, but Naruto grabbed him by the arm and hurriedly gasped,

"I'm fine. Just stay. Please?"

Sasuke sighed softly, remembering all the times he'd laid with the boy after a painful bout of burn treatment, and obediently scooted onto the tiny bed, lips quirking when Naruto immediately curled into his chest like a kitten.

"You're right, the real thing is so much better," he whispered, breathing him in as if he hadn't done so for years.

Sasuke kissed his temple, his whole body relaxing at this feeling of someone depending on him, wanting him, loving him. He never would've thought he'd be in this situation– never would've thought he'd be able to feel these things for another person. Naruto had changed him in ways he'd never thought possible.

Abruptly, he wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't of shown up when he did that day Naruto had tried to kill himself. The thought had him tensing, and his arms tightened around the blonde's waist to a nearly painful grip.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, pushing himself up so that he could look at Sasuke's face. His lover's features, sharp and daunting, were shadowed with some dark emotion. He reached out with his good hand to ghost his fingers over them, gently attempting to remove the tension there. "What is it, love?"

Sasuke avoided his eyes. "Nothing," he grunted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Liar."

Sasuke swallowed thickly and turned to face his rumpled, beautiful boyfriend, reaching out with both hands to cradle his slightly bewildered face. "I'm glad you didn't succeed that day," he said simply, fingers smoothing over the soft skin of his cheeks.

Naruto blinked.

Then he abruptly understood, and pressed forward until they were kissing, lips moving together warmly, headily. He suddenly felt that rabid fire in his veins; wished so badly that they were in a more private setting so that he could show Sasuke just how glad _he _was that he was alive and secure in the other boy's arms.

Sasuke felt it too, and pulled Naruto closer, closer, needing to feel as much of him as he possibly could.

"Love you," Naruto whispered– more like gasped– into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke moved his lips down the blond's neck, kissing just underneath his jaw before murmuring back, "I love you too."

They continued to kiss for a few long, tender moments, lazily moving their mouths together in content and affection.

Sometime during this, Kiba and Neji slipped into the room, both looking embarrassed when they cleared their throats and the two boys reluctantly pulled away from one another.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greeted, cheeks pink. "What's up?"

"We, uh, just wanted to see if Sasuke wanted to come with us to see Shika," Kiba said awkwardly, not quite looking the blond in the eyes. Neji's hand ghosted up his back to settle on his shoulder, and he absently turned into the boy's chest as the other began to speak.

"You're welcome to come as well, of course," he said in that low, soothing voice, which rumbled through Kiba's ear.

Naruto smiled warmly, but the edges were a bit brittle. "I don't want to intrude. He's your friend, not mine."

Sasuke's arm curled around his waist, a hand settling on one tan hip and massaging there. "Hn," he said softly.

"He'll be yours too within no time," Kiba elaborated for him, quirky smile and confidence suddenly back in full swing. "As soon as we tell him how you saved our lives, I'm sure he'll warm up real quick."

Naruto gave that same small, vaguely sad smile and murmured, "Alright, I guess. If it's okay with you all."

Sasuke's lips found his temple. "It's fine. Come on."

He helped his blond lover out of the bed and the four of them made their way over to the now familiar hospital room in which Shikamaru resided. Kiba walked beside Naruto and, surprising all of them, struck up a conversation with him. Naruto, bewildered but pleased, responded with enthusiasm and felt his mood lift from its previous darkness.

It lifted even further when they all entered the room and saw Shikamaru and Ino curled up together on the bed, both looking flushed and pink with happiness and relief. One barely noticed how rumpled and exhausted Ino looked, nor how haggard and unkempt her boyfriend appeared– the sheer poignance of their contentedness shone like the sun and was equally as blinding.

"Shika!" Kiba crowed, sprinting to him and tackling him in a hug.

"Oof–Kiba!" Shikamaru admonished in an annoyed rasp, but he lifted an arm and embraced him all the same. "You're so troublesome..."

"Shikamaru," Sasuke grunted, appearing uncaring– but everyone in the room knew him well enough to be able to see the relief in his eyes and the slight tilt to his lips.

"Yo, Sasuke," Shikamaru greeted, waving with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Kiba.

"Alright, alright, you're gonna make me jealous," Neji said lowly, in what wasn't meant to be a joke but made them laugh anyway.

Kiba sprung up from his spot on Shikamaru's bed and hurried to kiss him, laughter making the action sloppy but loving. "You know you're the only one for me," he whispered, nipping at the boy's jaw.

"Yeah, yeah," Neji replied, cheeks tinging pink.

"I'd never go for him anyway," Shikamaru said lazily, pulling Ino closer to his side. "I'm quite happy as it is."

Ino positively glowed, and curled into his chest, seemingly unable to keep herself from being close to him.

Naruto watched it all, feeling happy for them– but somewhere inside, that lingering sadness flared up again at the realization that these people around him knew each other like the back of their hands; had inside jokes and secrets and a love for one another that he knew nothing about– and that epiphany was hard to swallow.

Sasuke, sensing his thoughts, tightened the arm wrapped loosely around his waist. "Just say something," he murmured into Naruto's hair. "You can be a part of this too."

Naruto swallowed thickly, still feeling like he didn't have the right. Finally, he spoke up, voice dry and rasping, "Er, Shikamaru. I'm...really glad you're okay."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Everyone looked at him, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable. He was about to stutter that he could leave if they wanted him to when Shikamaru replied,

"It's because of you that I'm even alive."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "I..." he cleared his throat. "I really didn't–

"Yes you did," Ino interrupted, eyes fervent. "If you hadn't of gotten the police there in time...if Sasuke hadn't of texted you in the first place..._none_ of us would be here."

They all shuddered at that, and Naruto unconsciously turned into Sasuke, hugging him tight, needing to feel him there.

"Well, you're welcome," he finally whispered, voice half muffled in Sasuke's chest. "You all deserved it. You're amazing people."

Kiba shook his head from the circle of Neji's arms. "Not really," he murmured, regret coloring his tone. "We've all treated you so badly in the past year. You didn't owe us a damn thing, let alone our lives." He smiled a little, expression warm. "It's _you _who'sthe amazing one, Naruto. I can only hope– and I think I speak for all of us– that you'll be willing to forgive us and, possibly, want to be our friends...?"

Every head in the room nodded and looked to him for his answer, and Naruto felt his throat throb at the happiness that was roiling through him.

"I...thank you so much," he whispered hoarsely, clutching at Sasuke's shirt. "Of course I forgive you. And I'd love to–to be friends with you. With all of you."

"Well, obviously more than friends with Uchiha over there," Kiba joked, breaking the tension and making them all smile.

"Yes," Naruto said, eyes shining with unshed tears and love as he turned towards his Sasuke. The dark-haired boy looked down at him, eyes softening in turn. "Much more than friends."

Pulled as if by some magnetic force, they shared a tender kiss, prompting a chorus of 'aww's from their audience, then pulled away, both sporting twin blushes on their cheeks.

"You and Naruto, huh?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, looking a little bewildered, but mostly amused.

"Oh, shit, I didn't warn you about that, did I?" Ino asked before the dark-haired boy could answer, laughing a bit. "Sorry for the shock, babe."

Shikamaru shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "I was more focused on you than anything else," he murmured.

She smiled, all teeth and affection, and curled back into his side. "Well, now you know. Sasuke and Naruto are–

"Together," Sasuke finished, having a feeling the word she had been about to use to describe them would not have been a clean one.

Shikamaru snorted, then sobered a bit. "And Sakura...?"

Sasuke's eyes shuttered. "She didn't take it well," he grunted, averting his eyes.

Shikamaru picked up on the depth behind that answer and said, "Sounds like a long story. You'll have to explain it to me later, because for now, I just want to...relax."

"That's what you always want to do," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

The group of friends laughed, then began to talk amongst themselves about random things that had been going on in the weeks since the kidnapping incident, all of them looking happy and relaxed, the storm finally over.

Sasuke's fingers found Naruto's and intertwined with them. "Come outside with me," he said lowly, tugging them a bit.

Naruto looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Okay."

They slipped quietly out of the room and into the silent, empty hallway, where Sasuke immediately turned to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Swim with me," he said softly into the warm skin.

"What?" the blond asked, still bewildered.

"Your cast comes off today, remember?" Sasuke reminded, curling his fingers around the back of the boy's head, tips tickling his ear.

Naruto blinked. "It does," he slowly realized.

"Yes," Sasuke repeated. "And I spoke to your doctor, and he says as soon as you get the re-opened burns re-wrapped, you'll be set to swim."

"...Are you serious?" Naruto asked, breathless, leaning into his lover dizzily.

Sasuke nodded. His lips quirked into a smirk, and his eyes glittered. "So, what do you say? Want to take a swim with me?"

Naruto swallowed, and stared into the beautiful, dark eyes of his lover, feeling affection for the other boy rush through his veins.

_Thank God for Sasuke Uchiha, _he thought, pure happiness and love jolting through him. _I love him so much._

"Of course," he whispered. "To the edge and back."

* * *

**AN:** Wee, another story done. See you next time, folks!

Much love~

CSTSS


End file.
